


La Fille dans la rue

by Lion01



Series: Traductions françaises - Korrasami Week 2017 [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Fluff, Married Life
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Korra et Asami avaient décidé de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Enfin… décidé… On pourrait dire que ce n'était pas vraiment un choix. En revanche, ce qu'elles n'avaient pas prévu c'était qu'Asami sauve une jeune fille et la ramène chez elles. Et peut-être, seulement peut-être, qu'elles allaient devoir changer d'avis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Girl in the Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250194) by [Lion01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01). 



> Bonjour chers lecteurs !
> 
> Voici une nouvelle traduction, mais cette fois ce n'est pas un OS ! Je continuerai cette histoire, mais après l'avoir finie en anglais sûrement. Donc, le thème était "Family", soit "Famille".
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Korra et Asami avaient décidé de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Enfin… décidé… On pourrait dire que ce n'était pas vraiment un choix.

Le truc c'était qu'étant donné qu'Asami était le PDG de Future Industries et que Korra était l'Avatar, elles se donnaient déjà grand mal pour avoir une relation amoureuse équilibrée et un monde équilibré. Elles ne pouvaient possiblement pas ruiner la vie d'un enfant. Elles ne pouvaient pas sacrifier le bonheur de quelqu'un pour le leur. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elles essayaient de penser.

Après tout, elles étaient la famille l'une de l'autre et elles étaient heureuses de cette façon. C'était le cas pour Asami. Il ne lui restait plus aucune famille. Elle avait juste Korra et leurs amis. Peut-être était-ce assez. Peut-être ne l'était-ce pas…

Elle se souvenait que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune elle rêvait d'avoir un enfant. Mais c'était il y a des années ! Dorénavant, elle avait une puissante entreprise, qui avait besoin d'elle, une puissante femme, qu'elle aimait profondément, mais dont elle avait également besoin.

De plus, quand elle était une jeune fille naïve, elle ne s'attendait pas à finir avec une autre femme, ou avec l'Avatar… Il semblait que ça ait tourné d'une façon différente de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Ce qui n'était pas un problème ! Pas du tout un problème ! Elle était heureuse, et c'était ce qui importait le plus. Mais parfois, elle pensait que ce serait un bonheur autre que de s'occuper d'un enfant… Ce serait une famille différente.

Pour Korra, c'était un peu différent. À vrai dire, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. La seule chose qui l'obsédait, quand elle était plus jeune, c'était être l'Avatar.

Et après… après, elle avait essayé de trouver l'amour aussi, mais ce n'était pas son devoir. On va dire que ça lui était tombé dessus. Et elle était très contente que ça lui ait tombé dessus ! Après tout, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'elle aurait réussi à être là où elle était sans Asami à ses côtés. Enfin, il y avait aussi ses autres amis, mais Asami était Asami.

Elle lui apportait tellement de soutien, tellement d'amour ; elle était exceptionnelle ! Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'elle resterait avec Asami pour le reste de sa vie. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. L'amour de sa vie. Pour Korra, cet amour était suffisant. Et en fait, elle n'avait jamais essayer de voir plus loin, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle vivait juste sa vie. Et sa vie était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Donc, que ce soit pour Asami ou pour Korra, elles ne prévoyaient pas vraiment d'avoir un enfant. Sauf que, parfois, rien ne se passe comme prévu.

* * *

Asami sortit du boulot. Ce n'était pas un jour trop fatigant, et elle en était contente. En fait, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait même s'arrêter où Korra était censée être… si elle arrivait à se rappeler où elle était censée être.

Pour Asami, c'était plus simple : la plupart du temps, elle était à la tour de Future Industries. Pour Korra cependant, elle était toujours en train de bouger et Asami ne se rappelait jamais où elle était les trois-quarts du temps. Elle avait une bonne mémoire ! Mais elle aurait vraiment besoin d'un planning pour savoir où était Korra la plupart du temps. Peut-être était-elle du côté des triades ? Elle en avait parlé… Enfin, ça ne ferait pas de mal de vérifier… normalement.

Elle vérifia qu'elle avait son gant, parce qu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui arrivait sur leur territoire. Ensuite, elle grimpa dans la voiture et commença à conduire à travers la ville. Elle laissa le vent lui caresser les cheveux et alléger ses pensées. Être dans un bureau toute la journée ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était tellement relaxant de conduire !

Elle alla à l'endroit possiblement dangereux où elle voulait aller. Elle continua d'avancer, regardant les alentours pour voir si l'Avatar se montrait. Mais, tout était silencieux, rien ne bougeait, il n'y avait rien dans les parages, ce qui était très bizarre. Même quand des trucs pas nets se passaient, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui se produisait ici ! Peut-être que Korra ou la police venaient juste de passer ? Mais alors, les habitants ne devraient-ils pas être dehors ?

Asami regarda autour d'elle de nouveau ; peut-être qu'elle ratait quelque chose… Mais elle ne voyait rien. Rien sauf cette petite chose bougeant en bas à droite de la rue… Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider. Elle décida de se garer plutôt que de faire demi-tour. La rue était trop petite, et elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin alors que cette personne pourrait s'en aller.

Une fois hors de la voiture — elle avait, bien entendu, pris son gant — elle commença à marcher vers la rue, qui était dorénavant sur sa gauche. Elle marcha et entendit d'étranges bruits. Peut-être étaient-ce des voix… Mais elle pensait qu'il n'y avait personne dehors !

Elle commença à marcher plus vite vers la rue, et elle vit quelques silhouettes. Ce qui était étrange c'était qu'il y avait une toute petite minuscule silhouette parmi elles. Plus Asami s'approchait, plus elle pouvait distinguer qu'il s'agissait en fait de trois hommes et d'une petite fille. Que faisait-elle avec eux ?

Enfin, elle pouvait imaginer que l'un d'entre eux était son père ou l'un de ses parents, mais… quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils semblaient un peu étranges. La jeune enfant avait une peluche dans les mains, marchant en regardant le sol, le serrant étroitement. Elle semblait… seule, et perdue, d'une certaine façon.

Quant à eux, ils étaient trop fiers, trop négligents, trop… pas nets. Ils arboraient un horrible sourire narquois sur leur visage. Et ils parlaient à la fille. Elle ne répondait pas. Asami s'approcha, essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« Allez, on va pas te laisser là ! La rue est dangereuse, t'sais. Pourquoi tu viendrais pas avec nous, p'tite fille ? On pourrait t'aider et t'aurais quelqu'part où vivre.

\- Ouais, on a pas beaucoup d'enfants ! Mais chui sûr que des gens adoreront s'occuper d'une si jolie petite fille, si tu les aides un peu…

\- Rien de dangereux, t'sais. Juste trainer, portant des trucs… »

Est-ce qu'ils essayaient… de la recruter ? Mais c'était juste une enfant ! Maintenant, elle comprenait comme Mako et Bolin avaient fini par travailler pour les triades étant enfants. Ils n'avaient rien et les triades avaient pu leur donner ce dont ils avaient besoin. Elle ne savait pas ce qui en était pour la petite fille mais elle ne voulait très certainement pas les rejoindre. Et même si elle le voulait, ce serait une grosse erreur. Une grosse erreur qu'Asami pouvait éviter. Elle allait les faire partir.

« Les gars, vous devriez laisser la petite tranquille », dit Asami, ne voulant pas se battre.

Elle avait un peu l'espoir qu'ils partiraient sans rien demander. Cependant, ce ne fut pas ce qui arriva :

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ici, meuf ? T'peux pas voir qu'on parle affaires ? Maintenant, dégage et on te blessera pas, puisque je suis dans un bon jour.

\- Laissez la petite tranquille et c'est _vous_ qui ne serez blessés.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, il semblerait que tu sois courageuse. Qui t'es ? Sa mère ?

\- Je suis juste une citoyenne concernée, et je vous assure que la fille part avec moi.

\- La petite est à nous. Les gars, débarrassez-vous d'elle. »

Deux hommes se précipitèrent vers elle. L'un avait du feu dans sa main et l'autre était un maitre de la Terre. Elle les assomma rapidement, avant que l'un d'eux n'ait le temps d'utiliser sa maitrise contre elle.

« Pars ou je te ferai la même chose, prévint-elle.

\- Bien sûr, c'est ce que je pensais, dit-il ironiquement. »

Bon, finalement, il faudrait se battre ! C'était un maitre du Feu, comme le premier qu'elle avait assommé. Il essaya de lui jeter quelques coups de poing de feu et elle se précipita en avant. Elle se pencha pour le faire tomber avec un coup de pied, et lui donna un coup de jus.

C'était assez facile. Ces gars l'avaient sous-estimée. Mais elle avait dorénavant un plus gros problème : la petite fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire d'elle ?

Elle s'agenouilla pour parler à la fille, qui regardait toujours le sol, mais qui avait arrêté de marcher.

« Hey, ça va ? demanda Asami, inquiète. Où sont tes parents ? Tu ne devrais pas être seule. C'est plutôt dangereux par ici, tu sais… »

La fille ne répondit pas et le PDG ne savait pas quoi dire.

Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux noirs du visage de la fille pour voir un peu plus que le dessus de sa tête. Le contact fit presque reculer la fille aux cheveux noirs, mais elle leva seulement la tête vers sa sauveuse, ne disant rien.

Asami fut frappée par les yeux bleus de la fille. Ils étaient en fait presque blancs. C'était un tellement beau contraste avec ses cheveux sombres. Mais ce qui était encore plus frappant était les blessures qu'elle avait sur ses joues, ses yeux gonflés, et cette profonde tristesse qui y siégeait. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t'emmène quelque part ? Ce n'est vraiment pas sûr, je ne peux pas te laisser là. »

La fille baissa la tête une fois de plus et Asami n'y comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette jeune fille ici. Mais où devrait-elle aller ?

Peut-être… Enfin, le mieux c'était la police. Peut-être que Beifong aurait une solution. Elle savait que la femme aux cheveux gris n'était pas la personne la plus douce pour faire parler la petite fille, mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui trouver un endroit où rester pendant quelques temps. Le problème maintenant c'était comment allait-elle faire pour que la fille veuille bien venir avec elle ?

« Écoute, je ne te laisse pas ici. Je t'amène au poste de police, si ça te va ? Je veux dire, ils pourraient être capable de t'aider… Ma voiture est en bas de la rue… »

Mentalement, elle se disait qu'elle ressemblait à une psychopathe kidnappant un enfant.

« D'accord, peut-être que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide… Je veux dire, je suis juste un adulte et je pourrais être comme ces gars et pourrais te blesser. Hum… Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas venir avec moi, mais tu ne peux pas rester toute seule, et certainement pas ici. Je ne veux pas te forcer, alors s'il te lait, viens avec moi. Je veux juste t'aider. Tu ne me dois rien ! Tu n'auras rien à faire. C'est seulement pour toi. »

La fille ne bougea pas et Asami ne pouvait pas faire plus. Elle espérait que la fille la suivrait, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas la « kidnapper ». Elle soupira et se releva, commençant à se rediriger vers sa voiture. Elle commença à se sentir mal de laisser la fille seule, de laisser un enfant seul dans une rue, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Peut-être qu'elle vivait dans les environs. Peut-être qu'elle allait juste voir ses parents. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide.

Toutes ces pensées s'arrêtèrent, et elle sursauta presque de surprise, quand une petite main saisit la sienne. Asami regarda à côté d'elle, et la fille était là, toujours regardant le sol, mais la suivant.

« Merci », dit doucement Asami.

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Néanmoins, elle resta silencieuse, parce que la fille ne voulait pas parler. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas ? Enfin, elle était censée savoir parler. Elle avait peut-être quatre ou cinq ans. Peut-être un peu plus. Asami ne pouvait pas le dire. Elle n'essaya pas de le découvrir et marcha simplement avec la fille jusqu'à sa voiture. Quand elles l'atteignirent, Asami remarqua qu'il allait y avoir un petit problème :

« Par les Esprits, que je suis stupide ! Je n'ai pas de siège pour enfant. Bon, on est pas censées avoir un accident, mais on sait jamais… Juste ne bouge pas. Je pense que j'ai une idée. »

Asami ouvrit le coffre où il y avait une caisse à outil. Elle pouvait certainement prendre un siège de derrière pour le mettre sur celui de devant. Ou plutôt, c'était ce qu'elle espérait faire. Et après quelques minutes, ce fut ce qu'elle réussit à faire.

« Voilà, maintenant c'est mieux. Allons-y. »

Elle attendit que la fille entre dans la voiture et boucla sa ceinture. Ensuite, elle fit de même pour elle-même et se dirigea vers le poste de police.

Quand elle sortit de la voiture, ainsi que la fille, cette dernière prit sa main une fois de plus. Asami lui sourit, même si elle regardait droit devant elle. C'était émouvant de voir à quel point la fille s'accrochait à elle. La jeune adulte pensa qu'elle avait dû être seule pendant un petit bout de temps… C'était comme si elle se sentait plus en sécurité de cette façon. Et Asami était contente de lui inspirer confiance.

Elles entrèrent dans le poste de police et le PDG demanda à voir Lin. La femme la plus âgée arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Miss Sato, que fais-tu ici ? » demanda le chef de la police de son ton aussi brut qu'à l'accoutumée.

Puis, elle remarqua la fille, s'accrochant à la jeune femme.

« Qui c'est ?

\- En fait, j'en ai aucune idée. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer, Lin continua :

« Tu n'en as aucune idée ? Tu as une enfant qui te tient la main et tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

\- Ouais… C'est compliqué. Mais pour faire simple, je l'ai trouvée sur le territoire des triades, et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aider à trouver ses parents. Elle ne veut pas parler, et je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

La femme aux cheveux gris grogna avant de répondre :

« Allons dans une salle. »

Elles trouvèrent une salle d'interrogatoire et Lin s'assit en face de deux chaises où étaient Asami et la fille qui ne voulait décidément pas la lâcher.

« Bon… c'est quoi ton nom ? » demanda Lin, n'étant pas vraiment douce, comme Asami s'y attendait.

La fille resserra sa prise, se sentant attaquée et terrifiée. Asami le sentit et essaya de l'apaiser.

« Ça va aller, chérie, lui dit-elle avec la voix la plus douce qu'il y ait. La femme qui est ici est le chef de la police, elle veut juste t'aider. »

La fille leva ses yeux bleus et craintifs et Asami n'était pas sûre qu'elle parle. Ça n'avait pas l'air…

« J'ai besoin de ton nom pour contacter tes parents », expliqua Lin.

La fille regarda ses pieds et resta silencieuse.

« Est-ce que tu sais où tu habites alors ? » essaya une nouvelle fois Lin.

La fille continua de regarder ses pieds, en silence.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne dis rien… » dit Lin, un peu déçue.

Elle ne pouvait vraiment rien faire pour la fille, mais elle ne voulait pas parler. Les deux femmes attendirent, mais la fille ni ne bougea, ni ne parla.

« Asami, interpela Lin, allons parler dehors. »

Le PDG hocha la tête et se leva. La fille tint sa main fermement, comme si elle voulait dire : « ne pars pas ».

« Je reviens. C'est promis, jura Asami. On doit juste parler entre adultes. Je suis sûre que tu n'aimerais pas. Reste simplement ici et je reviendrai. D'accord ? »

La fille relâcha un peu son emprise et Asami libéra sa main, sortant de la pièce, où Lin l'attendait. Elle ferma la porte, laissant la petite fille seule.

« Je ne peux rien faire, Asami, avoua Lin. Elle ne veut pas parler ! Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle puisse…

\- Elle comprend. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait parler. Elle est peut-être un peu perdue… ou timide, ou je ne sais quoi. Et si on lui trouvait une famille avec qui rester ? Elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle et pour qu'elle se sente assez à l'aise pour parler.

\- Je crains ne pas pouvoir le faire, grimaça Lin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On est allés sur le territoire des triades aujourd'hui, libérant des dizaines d'enfants qu'ils avaient recrutés pour leur sale besogne. Et on a déjà du mal à trouver une famille pour chacun d'eux. Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler qu'on doit déjà déménager certains citoyens à cause de bâtiments dangereux ? Elle pourrait attendre des jours avant qu'on lui trouve un endroit où rester, même plus. Ou elle resterait ici. Mais ce n'est pas franchement un endroit pour de jeunes enfants. »

Asami grimaça. Ce n'était pas bon.

« Tu pourrais la prendre avec toi, ajouta Lin.

\- Quoi ? demanda Asami, surprise.

\- J'ai dit que tu pourrais la prendre avec toi.

\- Oui, merci j'avais compris. »

Lin haussa les épaules et commença à expliquer ce qu'elle voulait dire :

« Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle semble bien t'aimer. Elle s'accroche à toi et tu veux apparemment faire en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité.

\- Oui, je sais, mais on a pas des papiers à remplir pour ce genre de choses ? À moins que vous ne confiez des enfants à n'importe qui.

\- Eh bien, d'habitude on s'assure que la personne ne représente pas un danger, mais je peux faire une exception pour une fois.

\- Vous feriez ça ? dit Asami en souriant insolemment, sachant à quel point Lin pouvait être rigide.

\- Je sais où te trouver si quoi que ce soit arrive. Et je suis à peu près sûre que tu ne peux pas disparaitre avec une entreprise comptant sur toi. Oh, et l'Avatar détruirait la moitié de la Terre pour te retrouver. Donc, je suis à peu près sûre que je peux te confier l'enfant. »

Asami gloussa. C'étaient plutôt de bons arguments.

« Bon, tu la prends ou pas ?

\- Ouais… Euh… Ouais, je la prends. »

Pendant qu'elle disait cela, elle se demanda si ça ne dérangerait pas Korra. Mais elle y pensa trop tard, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser la fille ici de toute façon. Donc, sa femme allait devoir faire avec. Mais peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas l'expliquer de cette façon… Elle y penserait plus tard.

« Alors, va la chercher, ordonna le chef de la police. Je remplirai les papiers.

\- D'accord, Lin. Merci ! À bientôt ! »

La femme la plus âgée fit un geste de la main et retourna travailler, pendant qu'Asami retourna dans la salle. La fille avait à peine bougé.

Elle s'agenouilla de nouveau, lui faisant face.

« Donc… j'ai parlé avec le chef de la police, commença le PDG, se demandant si le jeune fille voudrait bien rester avec elle. Et j'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais venir avec moi plutôt que de rester ici. Mais si ça te va ? Je veux dire, tu resteras sûrement avec moi pour quelques jours et on essaiera de trouver ta famille. »

Au début, la petite fille ni bougea, ni ne parla. Puis, elle mit ses petits bras autour du cou d'Asami, comme si elle lui disait merci. La jeune femme l'étreignit, la soulevant de la chaise. Elle sortit du poste de police avec la petite fille dans ses bras.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à rentrer et parler à Korra. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué…

* * *

Asami ne savait pas si elle devait de nouveau essayer de faire en sorte que la petite parle ou si elle ferait mieux de la laisser tranquille.

Elles étaient rentrées depuis deux heures au manoir, et elle était toujours aussi calme, trop calme… Elle était juste assise sur une chaise, dessinant sur des feuilles qu'Asami lui avait données. La jeune PDG avait essayé de nombreuses fois de faire sortir un son de la bouche de la fille, mais rien n'était parvenu à ses oreilles.

Alors, elle regardait simplement la fille dessiner, essayant de voir si ses dessins pouvaient lui montrer quoi que ce soit. Peut-être qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas parler, peut-être était-elle même muette. Alors, elle écrirait ou dessinerait quelque chose, non ? Cependant, de ce qu'Asami pouvait voir, ce n'était rien de très… précis.

Asami pensa qu'elle devrait juste être patiente. Elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que Korra aurait plus de chances qu'elle… Elle était l'Avatar après tout : la fille pourrait la connaitre. En parlant du loup, elle venait d'arriver.

« Hey, Asami ! Devine quoi ! Quelques… Qui c'est ? demanda Korra, une fois qu'elle remarqua la petite fille.

\- Salut, Korra ! Euh… Eh bien, je ne connais pas son nom. C'est une longue histoire.

\- Est-ce que j'ai manqué neuf mois et je ne sais combien d'années de notre vie ? »

Asami gloussa et s'approcha de Korra.

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Elle va rester avec nous pendant quelque temps, si ça te va. Elle était toute seule dans la rue. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là-bas ! Et je suis allée voir Beifong et elle a dit que personne ne pouvait s'occuper d'elle. Donc, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait le faire pendant quelques jours ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- D'accord… Et elle n'a pas de nom ?

\- Elle ne veut pas parler. Du moins avec moi. Tu veux essayer ? Peut-être que comme tu es l'Avatar, elle te ferait plus confiance.

\- Bien sûr. »

Korra s'approcha de la fille et Asami la suivit. L'Avatar s'accroupit, se présentant :

« Salut, je suis Korra. J'habite ici aussi, donc on sera colocataires. Je suis aussi l'Avatar. Je ne sais pas si tes parents t'ont parlé de moi… Je dois maintenir l'équilibre du monde. Je veux juste aider les gens. Je peux sûrement t'aider toi aussi. Est-ce que je peux savoir comme tu t'appelles ? »

La fille la fixa mais ne dit rien. Korra, après quelques secondes, regarda de nouveau Asami, qui haussa les épaules. Bon, c'était bien essayé. Elle se leva et se retourna.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle veuille parler tout de suite, peut-être plus tard ?

\- J'espère, répondit Asami, un peu ennuyée.

\- Oh, Asami… N'aies pas l'air si triste, Korra dit doucement en mettant ses mains sur les joues de l'autre femme. Tu sais, les premiers jours que j'ai passé au camp au Pôle Sud, je ne parlais à personne parce que j'étais loin de mes parents pour la première fois. Alors, elle a juste besoin de temps aussi. »

La femme à la peau pâle mit sa main sur celle de Korra, comme pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord.

« Comment était ta journée ? demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet.

\- Fatigante. J'étais avec Beifong et nous avons libéré plusieurs enfants.

\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- Peut-être qu'elle est l'un d'eux, ajouta Korra. »

Elles regardèrent toutes les deux la jeune enfant, qui les fixait avec de grands yeux.

« Et ta journée ? demanda l'Avatar, retournant à leur conversation.

\- Bien. Je veux dire, fatigante, et j'ai eu à me battre contre trois types pour la sauver, mais à part ça, tout s'est bien passé.

\- Bien, dit Korra, approchant l'oreille d'Asami. Est-ce que tu penses que je peux t'embrasser devant la petite ou ce serait inapproprié ? Parce que soyons honnêtes, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt si elle n'était pas là. »

Asami gloussa. Bien entendu, le fait que Korra ne l'embrasse pas en revenant à la maison était vraiment bizarre.

« Je ne sais pas, Korra… Peut-être que ses parents… »

Mais Asami n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase à cause des lèvres de Korra sur les siennes.

« Pourquoi vous vous embrassez ? » une petite voix dit.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent, rompant leur baiser. Dire qu'elles étaient surprises était en fait un euphémisme. Elles regardèrent toutes les deux la jeune fille, puis se regardèrent l'une l'autre, excitées. Elle parle ! pensèrent-elles.

Asami fut celle qui s'accroupit pour faire face à la fille et lui répondre :

« On s'embrasse parce qu'on s'aime. »

Elle ne savait pas si la fille n'avait jamais vu deux personnes s'embrasser ou si elle était juste curieuse.

« Je n'ai jamais vu deux femmes s'embrasser avant », dit la fille.

Ah oui. Asami oubliait souvent ce petit, minuscule détail.

« Eh bien… Parfois, deux femmes peuvent tomber amoureuses, comme deux hommes le peuvent, et un homme et une femme. »

Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée en train d'expliquer ça à une si jeune enfant. C'était assez drôle, tant que ça n'en devenait pas gênant.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je pourrais tomber amoureuse d'une femme aussi ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Peut-être quand tu seras plus grande. Qui sait ? Mais tu es un peu jeune pour penser à ce genre de choses. »

La fille sembla comprendre et recommença à dessiner. Asami regarda sa femme, derrière elle : qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire ? L'Avatar fit un mouvement de tête vers la jeune enfant, incitant Asami à continuer de parler afin d'obtenir peut-être quelques informations.

« Chérie, commença à dire Asami, j'ai besoin de savoir quelques petites choses si tu vis ici. Tu n'as pas à dire ce que tu ne veux pas dire, d'accord ? Mais peut-être ton nom et ton âge pour commencer ? »

Deux yeux bleu clair se tournèrent vers elle, se détournant du dessin.

« Pourquoi tu as besoin de savoir ? »

Quelle étrange question !

« Eh bien, j'ai besoin de savoir comment je peux t'appeler et c'est mieux si je connais ton âge. »

La fille hocha la tête.

« Les dernières personnes à qui j'ai dit mon prénom ne l'utilisaient même pas…

\- Mais moi oui. J'ai vraiment envie de savoir comment tu t'appelles. »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Je m'appelle Isolina. J'ai cinq ans.

\- D'accord, je te remercie de me le dire. Tu peux nous faire confiance, tu sais.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas arrêter de m'appeler « chérie » ? J'aime bien. Ma maman m'appelait comme ça.

\- Je, commença Asami, incapable de trouver une réponse. Non, je n'arrêterai pas. Mais je ne peux pas t'appeler comme ça tout le temps. Les gens vont penser que c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles ! »

La fille sourit et Asami était contente. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à faire en sorte qu'elle s'ouvre à elle…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un premier soir ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour !
> 
> Après plus d'un mois, voici la suite de cette histoire ! Je sais que y'a pas beaucoup de Français sur AO3, mais bon, je vais quand même poster. Sait-on jamais. 
> 
> C'est une traduction de l'anglais que je poste en même temps, alors ça risque d'être un peu long entre les chapitres. J'essaie normalement de faire une semaine (enfin, c'est ce que j'ai fait pour ma longue histoire), mais je crains que ça ne soit pas possible quand il y a de la traduction et de la double correction à faire. Donc, on verra bien. Disons que je vais essayer de pas mettre plus d'un mois entre les mises à jour. 
> 
> Désolée pour tout anglicisme qui reste, je plaide coupable.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Pendant un certain temps, les deux femmes laissèrent la petite fille continuer ses dessins. Elle était sur une table, avec ses feuilles, ses crayons et sa peluche violette en forme d’ours, concentrée sur son œuvre d’art. C’étaient, apparemment, des… feux d’artifice ? Bref, c’était très coloré.

Puis, les trois d’entre elles mangèrent. La petite fille était toujours très silencieuse, mais Korra et Asami décidèrent de la laisser parler quand elle voulait, et, si elle ne le souhaitait pas, ce n’était bien entendu pas un problème.

Donc, elles vivaient dans un calme silence ; exception faite de quand les deux femmes parlaient. Cependant, elles avaient peur que la petite fille ne se renferme sur elle-même si elles parlaient trop. Elles ne voulaient pas qu’elle se sente rejetée : elle devait se sentir à l’aise. 

Le problème c’était qu’elle se renfermait par elle-même. Donc, elles pensèrent qu’elles la laisseraient tranquille pour un temps. Pendant ce temps, elles parlèrent de choses sérieuses : 

« Donc… hum, Korra commença, est-ce que tu as pensé au comment est-ce qu’on va s’occuper d’elle ? Ce n’est peut-être que quelques jours, mais on va être occupées…

\- Non, je n’y ai pas pensé, avoua Asami avec aplomb.

\- Tu n’y as pas pensé ? Voyez-vous ça, le légendaire monstre de la planification et de l’organisation, Asami Sato, n’a rien prévu !

\- Ce n’est pas drôle, Korra ! Je n’ai pas pensé… Elle était juste comme un petit chaton abandonné ; je ne pouvais possiblement pas la laisser à son sort. Je sais que ça nous met dans une situation compliquée, mais… »

Korra mit ses mains sur les épaules d’Asami pour l’interrompre. Les yeux verts s’ancrèrent alors dans les yeux bleus, solides et déterminés.

« D’accord, arrête, ordonna fermement l’Avatar. Ça va aller. J’aurais certainement fait la même chose à ta place… Bon, c’est comme ça que j’ai eu Naga, sauf qu’elle n’était pas censée rester que pour quelques jours, mais plus pour toujours. Ça ne me dérange pas que la fille vive avec nous, je ne sais juste pas comment on va faire.

\- Elle n’a pas besoin qu’on soit tout le temps derrière elle, je pourrais la prendre au bureau demain. Et peut-être que je peux faire en sorte de m’arrêter quelques jours pour m’occuper d’elle…

\- Hé ! Tu fais pas ça pour moi ! dit Korra en faisant semblant de bouder pour rire.

\- Il faut dire qu’à chaque fois que j’essaie, tu pars loin de moi.

\- C’est vrai. Mais tu ne peux pas la plupart du temps.

\- C’est vrai aussi. 

\- Je suis fatiguée, dit une petite voix provenant de plus bas. »

Les deux femmes sursautèrent de surprise. Une fois qu’elles remarquèrent que ce n’était qu’Isolina, elles se calmèrent, pensant qu’elles auraient à s’y habituer. 

Asami regarda l’heure : il était 21 heures 13. Un peu tard pour un jeune enfant. Réalisant cela, le PDG pensa qu’elle aurait à faire plus attention aux besoins de l’enfant. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas vivre comme deux femmes adultes. Asami devrait probablement changer ses habitudes… 

« D’accord… Tu veux prendre une douche avant d’aller te coucher ? proposa-t-elle. Je ne sais pas combien temps tu as été dans la rue…

\- Juste un jour, répondit Isolina comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

\- D’accord… Je vais te montrer où c’est, mais… est-ce que tu as besoin de moi pour te laver ?

\- Asami, elle a cinq ans. Je ne pense pas qu’elle ait besoin de ton aide, interrompit Korra, exaspérée.

\- Toi, tu as eu besoin de moi, et tu avais vingt-et-un an, répondit malicieusement Asami, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Hé ! protesta l’Avatar, sur le point de souligner à quel point il était injuste d’utiliser un tel argument contre elle quand elle ne pouvait décemment rien répondre devant la petite. »

Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Isolina gloussa mettant ses deux mains sur son visage poupon et rieur.

« Oh, je vois, vous vous montez donc contre moi, constata l’Avatar en croisant ses bras et en boudant.

\- Qu’en penses-tu, Isolina ? Pouvons-nous vaincre le tout-puissant Avatar, maitre de tous les éléments ? »

La fille gloussa de nouveau en réponse au sourire d’Asami.

« Je ne suis pas seulement le maitre de tous les éléments…

\- Tiens donc ? répondit Asami, curieuse de la réponse. »

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Korra, qui avait un léger sourire carnassier, les yeux d’un prédateur et l’humeur espiègle.

« Je suis aussi le maitre des chatouilles ! » s’exclama-t-elle avant de se jeter sur elle.

Elle commença à chatouiller les côtes de sa femme, qui se débattit un peu dans les bras forts qui s’accrochaient à sa taille, bien qu’une crise de rire lui échappât. Elle cria alors, riant : 

« Ah ! Cours, Isolina ! Cours ! Elle va venir pour toi ! »

La jeune enfant éclata de rire, commençant à s’échapper maladroitement sur ses petits pieds, par de petits pas hasardeux.

« Oh non. Tu ne vas pas t’en sortir si facilement », déclara le vilain Avatar.

Elle tortura Asami avec un peu plus d’ardeur, saisissant la fille pendant que la jeune femme essayait de reprendre son souffle. Elle chatouilla Isolina un peu plus doucement qu’Asami, ne voulant pas briser la fille, qui était comme une sorte de petit objet fragile pour elle. 

Les rires de la jeune fille redoublèrent, un rire jeune et innocent que seul un enfant pouvait avoir. Mais Asami, souriant toujours bêtement, essaya de libérer son alliée en attaquant leur ennemi commun. L’Avatar lutta, la fille toujours dans sa main.

« Oh non ! Je suis attaquée ! Imbéciles ! »

Elle rit à gorge déployée alors qu’Asami enfonça ses doigts dans ses côtes et dans son cou, au point qu’elle ait besoin de poser un genou au sol pour ne pas finir complètement affalée par terre.

« Arrête ça, Asami ! Je me rends, je me rends ! supplia l’Avatar, des larmes de rire dans ses yeux.

\- Tu vois ça, Isolina ? On a gagné ! déclara le PDG en arrêtant sa douce torture, laissant Korra reprendre son souffle et libérer Isolina.

\- Ouais ! s’exclama la fille, riant et souriant plus que jamais. »

Le PDG sourit également, puis se souvint de l’heure. 

« Bon, maintenant, sur cette brillante victoire, allons se préparer pour aller nous coucher. »

Asami sortit de la cuisine, où elles étaient jusqu’à présent, et demanda à Isolina de la suivre. Elle la guida jusqu’à la salle de bain avant de parler : 

« Donc… c’est ici… euh… Crie si tu as besoin de moi ? N’écoute pas Korra. Elle a été séparée de ses parents très jeune, donc elle suppose que tous les enfants sont capables de se débrouiller. Enfin, pour ce genre de choses, pas pour l’argent ou la nourriture… Elle arrive à peine à s’en occuper de nos jours. »

Asami fit un clin d’œil, essayant d’être drôle en taquinant sa femme.

« Je t’entends, Asami ! cria Korra d’une autre pièce.

\- Je sais ! répondit Asami, criant elle aussi, avant qu’un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Bon, je suis là si tu as besoin de moi, continua-t-elle pour Isolina.

\- Je devrais m’en sortir… répondit Isolina, gigotant, un peu incertaine et nerveuse. Mais… qu’est-ce que je vais porter après ? J’ai pas d’autres habits…

\- Par les Esprits ! J’avais pas pensé à ça ! grimaça Asami. »

Plus le temps passait, plus elle réalisait qu’elle n’était pas du tout prête à s’occuper d’une petite fille.

« Mais, moi, j’y ai pensé, dit Korra apparaissant derrière l’autre femme.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Asami, surprise, se tournant pour faire face à l’Avatar.

\- Ne semble pas aussi surprise ! J’ai un cerveau aussi, Madame le PDG. D’ailleurs, n’est-ce pas mon travail de penser à tout ce à quoi tu ne penses pas ? »

Asami embrassa Korra brièvement avant de répondre.

« Effectivement. Donc, qu’as-tu trouvé comme solution ?

\- J’ai appelé Bolin et Opal. Ils ont plein d’habits de leur fille, qui est un peu plus âgée qu’Isolina et trop grande pour les porter dorénavant. Je suis désolée, Isolina, mais tous les magasins sont fermés maintenant, et j’ai pas mieux.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Bien. Alors, je ferais mieux d’y aller. Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Korra partit, prit son bâton volant et vola, une fois au dehors du manoir, jusque chez Opal et Bolin.

« Tu sais quoi ? dit Asami. On te trouvera des vêtements demain. Je dois juste… »

Trouver du temps. Elle devrait trouver du temps pour le faire. 

Cependant, elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ne voulant pas que la petite s’inquiète, ou qu’elle ait l’impression qu’elle était un problème. À la place, elle en commença une nouvelle :

« J’y arriverai. Donc, je vais te laisser à ce que tu as à faire. Prends ton temps. Et souviens-toi, je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

\- Merci, Asami. » 

La femme sourit. Une fois qu’Isolina eut disparu dans la salle d’eau, le PDG commençait déjà à organiser sa journée suivante afin qu’elle puisse gagner du temps. 

Elle s’installa dans la salle à manger et prit son agenda. Peut-être qu’elle pourrait annuler quelques trucs… Mais ce n’était en fait pas les réunions qui lui prenaient tout son temps, mais les responsabilités, dont beaucoup de paperasse. 

Korra revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un sac plein d’habits.

« Elle est toujours en train de se doucher ? demanda Korra.

\- Ouais, répondit Asami, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Tu as pensé à lui donner une serviette ? »

Asami grogna, frustrée.

« Non, j’ai oublié, admit-elle. Je suis pas très douée pour ces choses-là, hein ?

\- Non, tu es fatiguée et pas préparée, reprit Korra. C’est différent. »

Elle lâcha le sac, qu’elle posa au pied de la chaise d’Asami, avant de lui prodiguer un léger, mais apaisant, massage des épaules pour qu’elle se détende. Le PDG laissa son corps se relâcher légèrement, exhalant un léger souffle de satisfaction et fermant délicatement ses yeux verts. 

Peu de temps après, cependant, Korra s’arrêta et l’embrassa sur la tempe, entendant l’eau s’arrêter de couler.

« Je m’en occupe, dit-elle, reprenant le sac d’habits. Tu devrais préparer sa chambre par contre.

\- Oui, c’est ce que je vais faire. »

Alors que Korra amenait de « nouveaux » habits à Isolina, Asami prépara la chambre d’invité — qui ne se trouvait pas loin de la leur — pour la petite. 

Elle arriva bientôt, amenée par Korra, dans un pyjama blanc et violet, s’accordant avec sa peluche qu’elle ne quittait jamais, mais un peu trop grand. Asami s’accroupit pour parler à Isolina.

« Donc, voici ta chambre. Ça te va ? »

La fille regarda autour avec ses yeux bleu clair, et hocha la tête.

« Bien. Je serai juste dans la chambre d’à côté si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit Asami. Viens quand tu veux. Je serai contente de t’aider. »

La fille hocha de nouveau la tête. Il semblait qu’elle avait décidé de ne plus parler. 

Les deux femmes mirent Isolina au lit, s’assurant qu’elle soit à l’aise, avant de sortir de la chambre et de laisser la fille s’endormir paisiblement.

Puis, elles allèrent elles aussi au lit. 

La plupart du temps, elles n’allaient pas se coucher aussi tôt, mais Asami avait peur qu’Isolina ne se perde dans le manoir en les cherchant et préférait rester là où elle pouvait les trouver sans difficulté. Elles parlèrent un peu, déjà en-dessous des couvertures. 

Finalement, Asami lâcha, sans raison particulière :

« Je suis désolée.

\- De quoi ? demanda Korra, incrédule.

\- Isolina. J’ai tout fait par impulsion et je n’ai pas pensé toi. En plus, je suis pas préparée pour pouvoir m’occuper d’elle. Pas du tout préparée.

\- Asami, arrête d’avoir de telles pensées. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste et je pense que c’était la bonne chose à faire. Tant que la fille est à l’aise avec nous, c’est bon, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Elle te fait confiance, Asami.

\- Oui, et je trouverai sa famille. On a pas le choix.

\- Je suis sûre que tu réussiras. »

Korra et Asami s’embrassèrent légèrement, en un tendre baiser où les mains à la peau foncée caressèrent les cheveux de jais, et où celles à la peau pale se glissèrent sur les joues brunes. Mais, les interrompant, une petite voix dit :

« J’arrive pas dormir. »

Isolina était à la porte, qu’elles avaient volontairement laissée ouverte, les regardant et tenant son doudou violet, qui trainait par terre, dans une main. Est-ce qu’elle allait leur tomber dessus à chaque fois qu’elles s’embrassaient ?

Asami regarda l’heure. Il était plus de 23 heures. Elle était très certainement trop effrayée pour dormir seule.

« Alors, viens », dit le PDG.

La fille s’approcha et grimpa dans le lit. Elle alla vers Asami, qui la fit se glisser sous les couvertures avec elles.

« Vous dormez dans le même lit aussi ? » demanda la fille avec curiosité.

Son innocence et sa naïveté firent sourire Asami.

« Eh bien, n’est-ce pas ce que les couples font ? répondit-elle.

\- Je suppose… »

Le jeune PDG caressa les cheveux noirs de la fille, en un mouvement apaisant pour qu’elle s’endorme. Mais la fille frémit quand elle la toucha.

« Tu veux que j’arrête ? » demanda Asami, inquiète de la mettre mal à l’aise.

La fille secoua la tête et se rapprocha du corps d’Asami, se pressant contre elle. Asami s’arrêta de bouger un court instant, se raidissant légèrement, puis regarda Korra. Elle était un peu surprise : elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que la fille soit si affectueuse. 

Finalement, elle reprit son mouvement, et Korra haussa les épaules.

« Tu es froide », dit Isolina.

Alors, elle alla vers Korra, qui écarquilla les yeux.

À vrai dire, elle n’avait pas trouvé que ce soit si surprenant que la fille aille vers Asami : elle l’avait sauvée, donc elle avait certainement développé un genre d’affection envers elle. Et Asami avait été douce et attentionnée tout le temps. Ce qui n’était pas aussi vrai pour Korra. Elle était très certainement gentille à sa façon, mais elle avait pu passer moins de temps avec l’enfant.

Mais la voilà, appuyée contre elle pour trouver de la chaleur. Asami sourit sournoisement devant la confusion de Korra, continuant de caresser les cheveux d’Isolina. 

Peu de temps après, la jeune fille était endormie paisiblement.

« Il semble qu’elle t’aime bien, murmura Asami.

\- Seulement parce que tu n’es pas assez chaude pour elle, répondit Korra tout aussi bas que sa femme.

\- Je ne pense pas. Elle ne t’approcherait pas sinon. »

Korra fredonna un instant.

« On devrait dormir aussi, ajouta Asami.

\- Ouais… C’est ce que je ferais si je n’avais pas peur de l’écraser pendant que je dors ! »

Asami gloussa doucement.

« Voyons, Korra, bien sûr que tu l’écraseras pas. »

Elle embrassa sa femme en guise de bonne nuit, parce qu’il n’y avait plus rien à ajouter. Korra n’était pas très d’accord. Elle n’était pas du tout sereine à l’idée de dormir avec cette petite chose collée à elle. Cependant, elle finit par s’endormir, et elle ne réduisit pas la fille en miettes pendant leur sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'espère pas de commentaires (plus maintenant), donc aux deux trois moutons égarés qui passeraient par-là : merci pour la lecture !
> 
> À la prochaine !
> 
> Lion


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami doit prendre Isolina au travail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !
> 
> Bon, alors, je promets rien, mais cette histoire devrait être mise à jour toutes les deux semaines ou quelques chose comme ça. Juste pour info.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque les deux femmes se réveillèrent, elles furent surprises de trouver ce petit corps dans leur lit. Cependant, elles finirent par se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille : Isolina n'était pas arrivée à s'endormir et était venue les voir.

Une fois levées, elles reprirent leurs habitudes, seulement comptant une personne de plus avec elles : elles déjeunèrent, se préparèrent pour le travail et sortirent. Isolina n'avait pas dit grand-chose, comme à son habitude.

Asami embrassa Korra, et Isolina les regarda encore une fois comme si c'était un miracle. Peut-être qu'elles devraient cesser de s'embrasser, pensa Asami. C'était en fait un peu étrange d'être regardées de cette façon. Puis, elle chassa ces pensées, se disant que Korra n'arriverait jamais à tenir. Et elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver elle-même.

Finalement, Asami emmena la fille avec elle au travail. Ses employés la regardèrent avec les yeux écarquillés, incrédules. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur PDG avec une enfant auparavant. Et n'était-elle pas censée justement ne pas la prendre au travail ? La femme aux yeux verts les ignora et grimpa sans détour les étages de la tour de Future Industries, se dirigeant droit vers son bureau, Isolina lui tenant la main.

Elle s'arrêta seulement pour parler à son assistant.

« Bonjour, Lu », dit Asami.

Il arrêta de griffonner quelque chosesur un bout de papier pour sourire à sa patronne.

« Bonjour, Miss Sato. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, professionnellement.

\- En fait, oui. Tu peux me trouver me trouver une petite table avec une chaise, s'il te plait ? Et puis, si tu as des papiers ou des jeux pour enfants, mets avec.

\- Tu prévoies d'ouvrir une école dans votre bureau ? plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, abandonnant les formalités puisque cela n'avait pas l'air d'ordre professionnel.

\- Non, j'ai juste une petite fille avec moi,et je veux qu'elle se sente à l'aise. »

Elle fit un mouvement de la tête vers Isolina, et son assistant se leva pour la voir,son bureau étant trop haut pour voir quoique ce soit, sauf le buste de ses interlocuteurs adultes.

La jeune fille regardait par la fenêtre, comme si quelque chose d'intéressant était à l'extérieur, tenant la main d'Asami dans l'une des siennes et sa peluche dans l'autre. Elle était en fait en train de mâchouiller l'oreille du nounours violet.

« Ooooh, je vois. Alors, Korra et toi avez finalement adopté ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Pas exactement… Nous nous occuponsseulement d'elle pendant quelques jours. Bref, si tu pouvais trouver ces quelques trucs, ce serait parfait. Sinon, retourne simplement au travail, je ne veux pas te mettre en retard.

\- Oui, Miss Sato. »

Alors que le téléphone de son assistant sonnait, demandant de nouveau son attention, Asami alla dans son bureau. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle ne perturberait pas trop son travailavec ses demandes pour le moins inhabituelles…

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et Isolina, et s'agenouilla pour parler à la fille.

« Alors, voici mon bureau », présenta-t-elle presque timidement, avec un léger sourire.

La fille regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Le bureau était peint de couleurs chaudes telles que le rouge et l'orange. Il y avait un bureau en bois près d'une large fenêtre, recouvert d'un tas de papiers et de petits objets qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Asami se releva pour s'asseoir sur sa chaise, commençant à farfouiller dans ses papiers. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Isolina ne dise « sympa», elle qui n'avait pas parlé de la matinée. L'ombre d'un instant, la surprise s'empara du visage du PDG, puis elle regarda la fille en souriant tendrement.

« Je suis contente que ça te plaise _,_ dit-elle. Quelqu'un va t'apporter quelque chose pour ne pas que tu t'ennuies. »

Isolina haussa les épaules. Elle se promena, regardant tout autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à tomber sur une sorte de miracle dans son exploration.

Pendant ce temps, Asami commença à réfléchir aux problèmes de la journée,comme cette réunion qu'elle avait dans deux heures et à laquelle elle devrait probablement amener la petite.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle pensait qu'Isolina était un problème. Elle resterait certainement tranquille, bougeant à peine, à un endroit où personne ne pourrait la remarquer.

Le problème c'était que cela ne montrait pas une très bonne image de la femme d'affaires qu'elle était. Enfin, peut-être qu'ils s'en ficheraient. Après tout, son père l'avait amenée à des réunions auparavant. Mais elle n'était pas son père.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda Isolina, interrompant ses pensées.

La fille peinait à voir au-dessus du bureau car elle était trop petite. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds et son doigt dirigé vers une photo. Une photo d'Asami, son père et sa mère, il y avait des années de cela.

Asami prit la fille sur genoux pour qu'elle puisse regarder sans problème.

« C'était ma famille, répondit Asami avec une voix triste.

\- « Était » ? Pourquoi « était » ? demanda la fille, curieuse.

\- Ils sont partis maintenant. Korra est ma famille. »

La fille hocha la tête.

« Ma famille est partie aussi », dit-elle.

Asami sourit tristement. La fille ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par « partis ». Mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire que ses parents étaient morts. Cela ne ferait que la mettre mal à l'aise et poser plus de questions. Ce qui restait douloureux quelque part.

« Nous trouverons ta famille, Isolina. Je te le promets. »

La fille baissa seulement la tête, comme si elle ne la croyait pas. Asami allait lui prouver le contraire. Elle allait trouver ses parents. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait que réconforter la fille et prendre soin d'elle du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ainsi, elle l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

Isolina leva la tête pour voir le doux sourire d'Asami. Elle sourit en retour et la serra dans ses bras. Les yeux verts s'adoucirent considérablement et leur propriétaire caressa lentement les cheveux noirs de la jeune fille.

Asami savait qu'elle allait s'attacher à cette petite fille. Elle s'était déjà attachée à elle, à son innocence, sa curiosité, à son immense juvénilité. Elle n'était pas sûre que cela allait être vraiment bon, car, quand elle la ramènerait chez ses parents, elle aurait le cœur brisé. Mais pour l'instant… pour l'instant, elle ignorerait ce fait et prendrait soin d'elle, lui donnerait son amour et son soutien, autant qu'elle en aurait besoin.

Finalement, le PDG et la jeune fille décidèrent de partager la chaise et le bureau pour le reste de l'heure. Asami garda Isolina sur ses genoux et travailla. Quant à Isolina, elle dessina.

Ensuite, elles durent se rendre à la réunion qu'Asami avait de prévue. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait presque laisser la fille dans son bureau et demander à son assistant de ne laisser entrer personne. Cependant, cette pensée s'évanouit rapidement quand elle se leva et qu'Isolina resta accrochée à elle. Il semblait qu'elle avait encore besoin de l'avoir dans les parages, même plutôt très proche.

Comme prévu, la réunion était vraiment ennuyeuse. Asami laissa parfois ses yeux darder vers Isolina qui jouait avec sa petite peluche violette, dans un coin, sans faire de bruit. Elle ne put que se laisser distraire par cette adorable vision enfantine, qui la fit sourire et la détourna plusieurs fois de la conversation, mais elle réussit à faire en sorte que ça ne se voit pas… Pas trop.

Quand elles retournèrent au bureau, ce qu'elle avait demandé à Lu avait été amené. Donc, Isolina put aller à son petit bureau pour faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Asami travailla pendant des heures, regardant la fille de temps en tempspour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et aussi parce qu'elle était une adorable distraction.

Elle remarqua qu'Isolina la fixait bien souvent. Parfois, elle se levait même pour se rapprocher d'Asami, faisant quelques pas hésitants autour du bureau de la jeune femme comme si elle se sentait moins seule en faisant cela.

Asami remarquait ensuite les mouvements, puis, relevant la tête, elle lui souriait avec douceur. Ensuite, la jeune fille retournait, heureuse, à son propre bureau.

* * *

Considérant tout le travail que le PDG avait à abattre pour être tranquille avec Isolina, la journée se termina bien sortit de son bureau avec Isolina, et son assistant, qui la remarqua, déclara :

« Tu rentres déjà ? Voilà qui est inhabituel, Miss Sato.

\- Eh bien, je dois m'arrêter au commissariat et trouver des affaires pour la petite, alors je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, justifia-t-elle. Mais je promets que je me rattraperai plus tard. »

Son assistant gloussa.

« Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que tu es le patron et que tu ne dois rien à tes employés ? Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger, nous savons que tu as une vie aussi. Alors, va, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- À demain ! dit-elle. Oh ! Et merci pour le bureau et les autres trucs. »

\- De rien. Hésite pas à demander si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- Bien entendu. »

Elle sortit ensuite de la tour avec Isolina et se rendit au commissariat de police, où elle redemanda à voir Lin.

« Miss Sato, encore toi, déclara-t-elle en guise de salutation, comme si c'était une contrariété. Quelque chose ne va pas avec la petite ? Tu ne veux plus la garder ?

\- Non, non, rien de tel. Elle est adorable. Et elle parle en fait. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Elle s'appelle Isolina et elle a cinq ans. Alors peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de retrouver ses parents maintenant ?

\- Je suppose... Écoute, ce n'est pas ce que je ne veux pas, mais j'ai quelque chose comme une trentaine d'enfants qui doivent retrouver leurs parents. Alors, pourquoi ne pas constituer un dossier et faire des affiches ? Peut-être que ses parents la recherchent, et ce serait plus facile s'ils la trouvent, parce que nous sommes en quelque sorte à court de personnel en ce moment.

\- Oh… Ouais, je comprends.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'une photo d'elle, après je remplirai tout. Tu peux en faire une dans la pièce là-bas. Mais avant tout,es-tu bien sûre que ses parents vivent dans Republic City ?

\- Je n'ai pas demandé. »

Elle regarda Isolina, qui regardait les deux femmes avec de grands yeux.

« Isolina, chérie, où habitent tes parents ? Ici, à Republic City ? Dans une autre nation ? Peut-être dans les Tribus de l'Eau. Tes yeux sont plutôt bleus. Mais ta peau est si pâle… »

La fille la regarda seulement, interdite. Peut-être avec une carte, alors…

Asami trouva une carte et demanda à Isolina de montrer où vivaient ses parents. Elle semblait n'avoir aucune idée de la réponse. Bon… Peut-être pas une carte non plus. Ne savait-elle pas où elle vivait avant d'être séparée de ses parents ?

Ensuite, Asami eut une autre idée :

« Isolina, quel genre d'animaux y avait-il là où tu vivais ? »

Si elle avait vécu dans les Tribus de l'Eau, elle parlerait alors de loutres-pingouins, de chiens-ours polaire ou de quelque chose comme ça. La faune des autres nations était un peu plus similaire, mais toutes avaient leurs particularités.

« Il n'y avait pas d'animaux », répondit-elle avec sa petite voix.

La surprise passa sur le visage d'Asami. Aucun animal ? Comment était-ce possible ? Elle pensa alors à une autre question :

« Quel temps faisait-il ? Était-ce froid ? chaud ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre… Je n'allais pas beaucoup dehors. Mes parents avaient peur…

\- Peur ? Peur de quoi ? »

La fille regarda ses pieds, se fermant à toute discussion. Elle ne parlerait plus. Il semblait qu'elle n'aimait pas parler de ses parents. C'était peut-être trop douloureux, et Asami pouvait comprendre ça.

« Je ne peux pas faire mieux », annonça-t-elle à Lin.

La vieille femme soupira.

« Alors, allez prendre cette photo. »

Ce fut ce qu'elles firent. Elles sortirent en remerciant Lin qui se mit à grogner d'avoir une nouvelle affaire sur les bras.

Après, elles allèrent faire un peu de shopping. Asami acheta des vêtements à Isolina — qui, cette fois, étaient parfaitement à sa taille —, ainsi que des jouets pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper. Cela leur prit une heure et demie.

Puis elles retournèrent au manoir. Il était presque 19 heures, et Asami fut un peu surprise quand elle vit que Korra n'était pas encore rentrée. Elles essayaient d'être toutes les deux là à 18 heures 30. C'était une règle entre elles, pour s'assurer qu'elles se voient. Elles dérogeaient parfois à cette règle, mais elles le laissaient généralement savoir à l'autre.

Mais Korra ne l'avait prévenue de rien du tout, rendant donc Asami un peu inquiète. Mais après, elle repensa à toutes les fois où cela s'était produit dans le passé, alors qu'elles n'étaient même pas encore mariées, et cela la soulagea un peu. Korra avait dû oublier, comme Isolina avait débarqué la veille. Ou quelque chose d'important l'avait empêchée de rentrer.

Asami chassa ces pensées. Elle devait s'occuper de la petite. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste debout aussi tard que la nuit précédente !

Alors, Asami la fit manger. Isolina demanda pourquoi elle ne mangeait pas avec elle et elle répondit qu'elle attendait Korra. Isolina demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas encore rentrée et Asami n'avait pas de réponse.

Elle la fit ensuite se préparer pour aller au lit. Il s'avéra que la petite fille avait peur d'être seule dans sa chambre, alors Asami resta un moment avec elle.

Elle lui raconta une petite histoire, comme sa mère le faisait quand elle était petite et caressa les cheveux de la fille. Elle était censée rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Cependant, elle resta un peu plus longtemps à regarder le mignon, petit visage endormi d'Isolina. Dans sa contemplation, elle finit par s'endormir à côté d'elle.

* * *

Korra revint presque au milieu de la nuit. Elle ne fit aucun bruit, se demandant si Asami dormait déjà.

La jeune femme aux yeux verts avait du mal à s'endormir quand elle était inquiète, et Korra savait qu'elle l'avait sans nul doute été à cause de son absence inopinée.

Elle remarqua les deux assiettes posées sur la table et supposa qu'Asami l'avait attendue. Alors, pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue la voir quand elle était rentrée ? Et pourquoi la maison était-elle aussi silencieuse ? Elle alla dans leur chambre, et Asami n'était pas là. Cela l'inquiéta un peu et elle choisit de parcourir toutes les pièces du manoir.

Elle entra dans la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Isolina, ne se rappelant pas très bien qu'elle était là. Elle fut assez surprise de trouver Asami, endormie, à côté de la petite fille.

Elle leur sourit. C'était une vision belle et attendrissante. Elles étaient mignonnes toutes les deux. Bon, peut-être qu'elle devrait aller se coucher aussi et ne pas les réveiller. Elle verrait Asami dans la matinée de toute façon.

Elle se contenta de couvrir la femme aux yeux verts d'une légère couverture pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid, avant d'embrasser son front pale et d'aller dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour la lecture ! Si vous avez aimé, laissez un kudos ou un commentaire. Si vous n'avez pas aimé, expliquez-moi pourquoi ! Et si... bah, si vous voulez pas me parler, tant pis ;)
> 
> À plus !
> 
> Lion


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra et Asami ont une importante conversation, et une décision est prise.

Quand Asami se réveilla, elle fut surprise de ne pas être dans son lit avec sa femme comme elle l'était habituellement. Au lieu de cela, elle vit le visage endormi d'une petite fille. Elle avait dû s'endormir quand elle ne faisait pas attention.

Elle se rappela lentement comment elle avait fini par s'assoupir, mais ce dont elle ne se souvenait pas, c'était de cette couverture posée sur elle.

Elle se demanda pendant quelques secondes comment elle avait fini là, puis elle se dit alors que Korra avait dû la lui mettre. Ce qui serait une bonne nouvelle car cela indiquerait qu'elle serait rentrée et non pas blessée quelque part, saignant et mourant...

Asami secoua la tête. Elle devrait vraiment arrêter de penser à ce genre de choses. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la jeune Avatar.

Elle ressentit alors le besoin de se lever et de la retrouver, laissant Isolina seule.

Leur chambre était certainement sa meilleure option : Korra n'était pas connue pour aimer le matin. Alors, elle se dirigea vers celle-ci, fermant calmement la porte quand elle quitta la chambre d'Isolina.

Cependant, elle n'arriva jamais à destination. À peine se fut-elle retournée qu'elle fut saisie par deux bras forts, un léger cri s'échappant de sa bouche.

Mais alors, elle sentit un corps contre son dos et un nez contre son cou, qui ne pouvait être que ceux de Korra.

« Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle comme si elle voulait la gronder mais étant bien trop douce et gentille pour cela.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu ça, rit Korra. »

Asami leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers elle, mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu es revenue tard hier soir. J'étais inquiète.

\- Je suis désolée. Quelque chose est arrivé. J'ai essayé de m'échapper, mais il semble que les responsabilités aient réussi à me passer les menottes. »

Asami sourit. Elle embrassa ensuite sa femme, soulagée.

« Je suis juste contente que rien ne te soit arrivé. »

Korra l'embrassa à nouveau. Après quelques secondes, elles se séparèrent.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda l'Avatar aux yeux bleus. J'ai à peine eu le temps de manger et je crois bien que tu m'as attendue hier. »

La femme aux yeux verts acquiesça.

« Je meurs de faim. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Seulement cinq heures.

\- Et tu es réveillé ? sourit malicieusement Asami, étonnée.

\- Eh bien, tu n'étais pas au lit avec moi. C'était vraiment bizarre. Je pense que je suis trop habituée à ce que tu dormes avec moi. »

L'autre femme ne fit que fredonner légèrement et elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine main dans la main.

Pendant qu'elles préparaient leur petit-déjeuner, la PDG demanda, un peu inquiète :

« On devrait peut-être attendre Isolina, non ? La pauvre petite va manger seule…

\- Eh bien, tu as dit que tu mourrais de faim et il se trouve que moi aussi... Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne veux pas vraiment attendre. Nous resterons avec elle quand elle prendra son petit-déjeuner. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait vraiment être avec nous…

\- Je pense que si, répondit Asami, pensive. Elle est encore timide, c'est tout. »

Korra haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas la fille aussi bien qu'Asami. Elle avait passé toute une journée avec elle et elle l'avait sauvée.

Elles commencèrent à manger dans un silence confortable.

« D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, comment c'était le travail avec elle ? demanda Korra, curieuse, en mangeant son petit déjeuner.

\- C'était... commença Asami en y repensant, un petit sourire capturant ses lèvres ; rafraîchissant.

\- Rafraîchissant ? interrogea Korra, haussant un sourcil. C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est juste, tu sais, nouveau. En général, je suis seule dans mon bureau et les réunions sont avec de vieux grincheux, alors c'était bien de l'avoir avec moi. En fait, elle m'a distraite de par sa douceur. »

Asami souriait largement en disant cela et Korra la regardait avec des yeux curieux et amusés. Elle sentit un petit sourire grimper sur ses propres lèvres.

« Je suis contente que tu t'amuses, dit-elle doucement.

\- Ouais… Elle est très amusante. Je pense qu'elle va me manquer quand elle partira. Même si ce n'est qu'une question de jours… »

Un voile de tristesse se posa sur les yeux verts, et même si un doux sourire continuait à orner le visage à la peau pâle, il n'y avait nul doute que l'anticipation de la séparation avec Isolina lui causait une appréhension douloureuse.

Korra la regarda de ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle regarda cette expression troublée et peinée qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver sur le visage de son amante.

Elle pensa à tout le soucis qu'elle se faisait pour l'enfant, aux soins qu'elle lui prodiguait, à la douceur qui irradiait de tout son être en présence de cette innocente petite fille, aux efforts qu'elle était prête à faire même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours.

Elle se souvient de la nuit dernière, quand elle les avait trouvées toutes les deux assoupies, de la sérénité dans laquelle se lieu avait été plongé.

Elle se souvient de l'expression d'Asami, de cet instant où elle l'avait vue figée, endormie, un léger sourire naissant au creux de ses lèvres, sa main encore entremêlée dans les cheveux noirs de la jeune fille, sa tête tournée vers elle comme si elle veillait sur elle pendant son sommeil. Elle n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer ce tableau peint des centaines de fois.

Korra regarda sa femme, et d'un coup remarqua combien la présence d'un enfant pouvait la changer. Constatant cela, elle remarqua qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à comment serait leur couple si elles devaient élever un enfant. Mais Asami voulait-elle un enfant ? Elle était certes très attentionnée envers Isolina, mais cela n'était que provisoire. Pourtant, cet état de provisoire semblait la peiner quelque peu.

« Tu voulais des enfants ? » demanda Korra.

La question sortit de nulle part pour Asami, et elle dut cligner quelques fois des yeux pour être sûre qu'elle avait bien comprit. Aussitôt, elle se mit sur la défensive.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu sembles heureuse avec elle, alors j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être ce que tu voulais. Nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé. »

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, dit Asami en haussant nonchalamment les épaules, jetant un morceau de pain dans sa bouche.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer par répondre à ma question ?

\- J'en voulais, répondit-elle un peu froidement. Quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais ce n'est plus une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Korra, ne fais pas l'idiote.

\- Mais je ne fais pas l'idiote !

\- Bien sûr que si. »

Korra était perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Asami se faisait tellement distante.

Elles auraient pu continuer sur une série de « oui », « non », mais cela n'allait les mener nulle part. Alors, elle essaya plutôt de comprendre sa femme :

« Ah oui, et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la situation étant ce qu'elle est, nous ne pouvons pas avoir un enfant à la maison, répondit-elle simplement. Enfin, sauf pour quelques jours, apparemment.

\- De quelle situation parles-tu ? Nous sommes un super couple ! Nous pourrions tout à fait élever un enfant !

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais l'Avatar et que j'étais PDG. Nous ne sommes pas occupées du tout !

\- Attends, c'est ça ton excuse ? dit Korra, clignant des yeux.

\- Bien sûr que oui !

\- C'est toi qui fais idiote, répondit calmement la femme aux yeux bleus, en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

\- Je ne fais pas l'idiote !

\- Bien sûr que si. »

Asami leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

« Ne recommençons pas, tu veux, dit-elle en terminant son petit-déjeuner et en prenant ses affaires pour partir.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas nulle part ! continua Korra, en la saisissant par le bras.

\- Korra, il est trop tôt pour avoir cette conversation, répondit Asami, sans lui faire face, comme soudainement abattue et vidée de toute énergie. En plus, j'en ai vraiment pas envie.

\- C'est toi la lève-tôt ici. Alors, celle qui devrait ne pas être en état, c'est moi. En plus, je tiens à ce qu'on ait cette conversation. Nous sommes mariées et nous l'avons jamais eue !

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Pourquoi abandonnerais-tu quelque chose qui pourrait te rendre heureuse ?

\- Parce que c'est pour le mieux, Korra. Je t'aime vraiment, et je pense qu'élever une famille avec toi serait quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Mais nous savons toutes les deux que nous ne sommes pas toujours à la maison, parfois nous nous voyons à peine ! Tu imagines comment des enfants vivraient ça ?

\- On peut y remédier ! On a aussi le droit d'avoir une vie personnelle.

\- Non, on peut pas. Regarde Aang ! Tu te souviens comment Bumi, Kya et Tenzin se sont sentis, même des années après ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'un Avatar n'était pas le meilleur des parents que nous le sommes tous… expliqua Korra, un peu amèrement, en croisant les bras.

\- Je suis… »

Asami s'arrêta et grimaça. Elle ne voulait pas contrarier Korra. Ce n'était pas du tout le but ! Pourquoi en parlaient-elles déjà ? Asami avait pris sa décision il y avait des années. Korra ne pouvait-elle pas voir que c'était sans espoir ?

Elle soupira seulement, amenant Korra à ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, mon ange. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis sûre que tu serais une super maman. »

La femme aux yeux bleus se retira pour regarder sa femme dans les yeux.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu si têtue au point de repousser toutes nos chances ?

\- Mais pas du tout, nia-t-elle, tout en sachant obstinément que c'était ce qu'elle faisait. »

Korra lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Absolument pas ! répéta-t-elle pour être plus convaincante. Je suis juste... Korra, c'est compliqué.

\- Explique-moi alors. Je sais que je n'ai pas ton cerveau, mais je peux comprendre certaines choses.

\- Ton cerveau est très bien comme il est. »

Korra la regarda simplement avec un regard qui disait : « tu ne changeras pas le sujet de cette conversation ». Alors, Asami soupira. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et essaya d'expliquer son point de vue :

« Tu te souviens quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble ?

\- Oui. Une des choses les plus extraordinaires qui me soient arrivées, pourquoi ?

\- Notre relation est l'une des choses que je chéris le plus au monde. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, et rien ne peut changer cela. Mais Korra, combien de fois nous sommes-nous presque perdues ? Je t'ai presque perdue avec Zaheer. Tu m'as presque perdue quand j'ai été enlevée pour te mettre la pression. Nous vivons des vies dangereuses, Korra, et tu es forte, tu es puissante et je peux me débrouiller, mais… un enfant serait sans défense. Même si nous sommes moins occupées et si nous parvenons à nous en occuper, ce ne sera jamais une vie normale, car personne ne sait ce qui pourrait arriver, quand de nouveaux fous vont faire irruption chez nous. Tu veux vraiment vivre avec ce genre de culpabilité si quelque chose devait arriver ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose arriverait ? Nous pourrions aussi vivre une vie heureuse sans aucun problème. Nous les protégerions.

\- Tu es trop optimiste, dit Asami en un souffle tremblant, secouant la tête.

\- Et toi, tu es trop pessimiste, dit Korra avant de prendre la main pâle de la femme aux yeux verts et de la presser une fois. Nous trouvons toujours un moyen de faire face. Toujours. Pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois-ci ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Korra. Je ne veux pas mettre la vie de quelqu'un en danger, et je ne suis même pas sûre que nous puissions élever un enfant. Je sais que tu serais prête à le faire, mais quand même **…** »

L'Avatar ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais Asami coupa court à la conversation :

« De toute façon, prenons soin d'Isolina pour le moment. Nous pourrons en reparler quand elle retournera chez ses parents. »

Elle n'en avait pas l'intention, cependant. Korra soupira, rendant à Asami sa main, car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien lui soutirer maintenant.

« Je n'abandonne pas, tu sais. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. »

Les yeux verts s'adoucirent un peu, regardant la magnifique Avatar bienveillante. Asami tendit la main vers le visage à la peau sombre, frôlant de son pouce sa joue avant de placer affectueusement une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille.

« Je suis heureuse avec toi et ça me suffit », dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Une partie de cela était vrai, Korra le savait. Mais elle pensait toujours que cela pourrait être différent, un autre type de bonheur pourrait emplir leur vie. Cependant, elle tua cette petite voix à l'intérieur d'ellepour le moment, car elle savait que ce n'était plus le moment.

« Je t'aime », répondit-elle doucement.

Et Asami sourit.

Oui, ça suffisait pour l'instant, leur bonheur. Même si l'arrivée d'Isolina changerait certainement la conception qu'elles avaient de celui-ci. Et c'était pourquoi Korra était si désireuse de lancer cette conversation.

Mais les deux femmes décidèrent de ne plus y penser et elles s'embrassèrent simplement amoureusement.

* * *

Finalement, la PDG fut prête pour le travail un peu avant 6 heures du matin. Et elle serait partie si elle ne devait pas à s'occuper d'Isolina. Alors, elle se dit qu'elle se contenterait d'attendre. Mais l'attente était longue.

Korra, par contre, décida qu'il était trop tôt pour faire autre chose que dormir. Et comme elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'Asami pour dormir (ou du moins, elle préférait quand elle était là), elle fit simplement venir la PDG dans leur chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient dans leur lit. Puis, la femme aux yeux bleus se blottit dans les bras de sa femme.

Elles finirent par s'endormir pendant une heure environ.

Quand elles se levèrent de nouveau, Asami alla réveiller Isolina. Elle effleuradoucement son épaule. La fille ouvrit simplement les yeux et lui sourit, faisant fondre Asami. Elle réussit à sourire également et l'emmena à la cuisine où elle la servit et la regarda simplement manger.

Korra les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, car elle n'avait pas voulu quitter la chaleur de leur lit, souriant quand elle vit Asami regarder Isolina avec des yeux aimants.

Oui, elle aimerait vraiment la voir comme ça plus souvent. Non pas qu'Asami ne la regardait pas avec des yeux aimants, mais la scène avec Isolina était tout simplement mignonne.

La petite fille ne remarquait certainement pas l'effet qu'elle avait sur Asami, mais Korra la sentit juste plus heureuse.

Cependant, le petit-déjeuner était silencieux. Isolina n'était toujours pas très à l'aise et ne regardait que son assiette.

Au moins, elle se sentait maintenant libre de prononcer des phrases courtes, comme « oui », « non », « merci », alors qu'elle hochait à peine la tête lors de son premier jour avec elles.

Quand la petite fille eut fini, Asami lui dit d'aller faire ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire avant de partir, et débarrassa la table.

Quand tout cela fut fini, Korra attira Asami dans une légère étreinte, l'embrassant et lui disant qu'elle allait y aller. Elle lui souhaita une bonne journée, qu'elle lui rendit, et alla au jardin pour appeler Naga.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Avatar était partie et Isolina avait retrouvé Asami.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Isolina hocha la tête. Mais la PDG vit son regard distrait et se demanda ce qu'elle était en train de penser.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle légèrement.

\- C'est quoi ce gros animal que Korra monte ? demanda la petite fille avec sa voix curieuse.

\- Oh, tu veux dire Naga ? C'est un chien-ours polaire. C'est la meilleure amie de Korra.

\- Tu veux dire que sa meilleure amie est un animal ?

\- Ouais… Bon, elle m'a comme sa meilleure amie humaine.

\- Vous êtes amies maintenant ?

\- Nous l'avons toujours été. Au moins, la plupart du temps, ajouta-t-elle en repensant au début de leur amitié. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que c'est ma femme que nous ne pouvons pas être amies aussi. C'était ma meilleure amie avant ça, et elle l'est toujours.

\- J'ai jamais pensé ça... Tu penses que mes parents étaient amis aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. Mais je suis sûre qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup. Et qu'ils t'aiment tout autant. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules comme si elle s'en fichait. Mais ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse et Asami ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Peut-être qu'elle devrait faire plus attention à ce qu'elle disait. Ses parents semblaient être un sujet difficile à aborder.

Cependant, elle ne discuta pas davantage et elles durent travailler. Enfin, en fait, travailler avec distraction pour Asami, et distraction avec amusement pour Isolina. Cette dernière avait toujours son petit bureau et ses affaires, et était impatiente de revenir à ce qu'elle faisait la veille.

Asami se demandait cependant si cela pouvait continuer sur le long terme. Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait Isolina avec elle que pour quelques jours. Et si ça durait plus longtemps ? Que devrait-elle faire d'elle ?

Le matin, Asami s'occupa de toutes ses responsabilités en se demandant si elle pouvait prendre quelques jours de congé. Elle voulait vraiment s'occuper d'Isolina, peut-être chercher ses parents un peu plus. Et elle ne pouvait pas le faire à partir de son travail. Pas vraiment. Et dans un but purement égoïste, elle voulait juste profiter de la présence de la petite fille pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

Ce fut avec cette idée en tête qu'elle sortit de son bureau en disant à Isolina de rester à l'intérieur, pour parler à son assistant.

« Hey, dit-elle pour l'interrompre.

\- Oui, Miss Sato ?

\- Je me demandais juste si ça te dérangeait si je prenais quelques jours de congé. Je sais que ça te fait beaucoup plus de pression, c'est juste qu'avec Isolina à la maison…

\- Pas besoin d'en dire plus ! Bien sûr que je serais vraiment ravi de m'occuper des affaires ici ! Surtout si tu commences à prendre soin de toi.

\- Je prends déjà soin de moi. C'est juste pour la petite. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon endroit pour elle.

\- Prendre soin d'elle te rend heureuse. Alors, ça me fait plaisir de m'occuper du travail quand tu n'es pas là !

\- D'accord… Merci alors. »

Elle revint dans son bureau. En fait, elle pensait que ce serait un peu plus compliqué. Puis, elle se dit qu'elle était juste stupide. Son assistant lui avait déjà dit tant de fois d'arrêter de travailler autant et de prendre quelques jours de congé. Donc, bien sûr qu'il serait plus que disposé à aider.

Elle secoua simplement la tête avec un petit soupir. Isolina vit cela et demanda avec des yeux curieux :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, pas du tout, sourit doucement Asami. Et si on passait du temps ensemble pour les prochains jours ? J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais ne pas être au travail avec moi, alors je ne vais pas aller travailler pour quelques jours. Ça te fait plaisir ?

\- Oui, beaucoup. Mais ça ne va pas être un problème ? Je ne veux pas te déranger…

\- Oh non, ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste faire tout ce que je peux pour te mettre à l'aise pendant le temps que tu passes avec Korra et moi.

\- Alors, je suis contente.

\- Génial. Alors, juste ce jour-là, et ensuite on fera... ce que tu voudras. »

La fille acquiesça et retourna à son dessin. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment ravie, que ce soit par le son de sa voix ou par son visage. Cependant, Asami croyaitqu'elle disait la vérité et qu'elle en était vraiment contente. Elle n'était juste pas très expressive parfois. Mais en même temps, cela ne semblait pas être la seule raison c'était comme si quelque chose flottait au-dessus d'elle. Une ombre, une tristesse, un passé trop pesant ? Asami n'en savait rien.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait en apprendre plus à son sujet dans les prochains jours. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait trouver ses parents.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Quand Asami dit à Korra qu'elle avait pris quelques jours de congé, l'Avatar fut surprise. C'était à la fois stupéfiant et frustrant. Au moins, elle était heureuse qu'Asami et Isolina puissent passer du temps ensemble. Cependant, elle était un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir faire partie de ce moment privilégié.

Ce fut pourquoi elle essaya, autant que possible, de rentrer tôt pour les prochains jours.

Asami laissait Isolina dormir le matin et il semblait que la fille en avait besoin. Puisque la jeune femme se réveillait avant elle, elle travaillait un peu et s'occupait du manoir.

Quand la petite fille se réveillait, elles déjeunaient ensemble tranquillement.

Asami demandait parfois à Isolina ce qu'elle voulait faire pour la journée et elle n'eut jamais de réponse précise, car la petite fille n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait à faire.

Alors, le premier jour, Asami décida de lui faire visiter la ville. Elle voulait vraiment savoir si elle reconnaissait quelque chose. Cependant, du regard curieux et admiratif sur le visage d'Isolina, elle put aisément deviner que la ville de République lui était parfaitement inconnue. Peut-être que ses parents ne vivaient même pas ici… Mais comment s'était-elle retrouvée sur le territoire des triades ?

La jeune PDG avait encore tellement de questions concernant cette fille, mais elle avait juste trop peur de les lui poser. Et si elle n'était pas prête à répondre ? Cela pourrait lui faire perdre toutes ses chances d'obtenir un jour des réponses, de résoudre son mystère, de la remettre sur le chemin de sa vie.

Asami soupira simplement. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Elle devait découvrir son histoire par petits morceaux, comme une enquête hasardeuse, un puzzle aux pièces dispersées aux quatre coins des Nations.

Au déjeuner, elles se prirent quelque chose dans la rue. Après cela, Asami continua de _traverser_ Republic City, jusqu'à ce que la petite fille commence à être fatiguée. Alors, elle décida de retourner au manoir.

Isolina alla au lit pour faire une sieste ; Asami oubliait parfois qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans.

Moins de trente minutes plus tard, alors qu'Isolina dormait encore, Korra revint.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes si tôt, déclara Asami en marchant vers sa femme.

\- Tu prends quelques jours de congé, je peux bien faire un effort pour revenir plus tôt. C'est un problème ? demanda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser légèrement.

\- Pas du tout, sourit Asami.

\- Où est Isolina ? Tu t'es débarrassée d'elle et tu avais besoin de quelques jours pour enterrer son corps quelque part où personne ne pourrait le trouver ? »

Le PDG rigola.

« Non, elle fait juste une sieste. J'oublie parfois qu'elle se fatigue plus vite qu'un adulte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ?

\- On a en gros visité Republic City. Et elle n'est _vraiment_ pas d'ici. Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé…

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?

\- Je ne veux pas la faire fuir ! Elle a ce visage triste chaque fois qu'elle parle de son passé… Tu penses que je devrais insister plus ?

\- Commence par des choses faciles. Je suis sûre qu'elle répondra si tu utilises ton ton maternel.

\- Quel ton maternel ? Je n'ai pas de ton maternel ! »

Korra gloussa.

« Si, si. Celui que tu utilises seulement avec les enfants. Tu deviens juste si douce que c'en est presque incroyable.

\- C'est ça... gémit Asami.

\- Tu es frustrée parce que tu te débrouilles bien avec les enfants ? Je connais pire ! rit sarcastiquement Korra.

\- Je suis frustrée parce que je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, et ça ne marchera pas, se braqua la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Je n'essaie pas de faire quoi que ce soit. Je dis juste la vérité. »

Elle mit ensuite ses mains sur les joues du PDG, l'attirant pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

« Si quelqu'un peut amener cette fille à parler, c'est toi. »

Leurs fronts se rencontrèrent et les deux femmes inspirèrent profondément, fermant les yeux.

« Tu en es si sûre, et moi, je ne sais juste pas quoi faire, murmura la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Tu trouveras bien quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas, toi ?

\- Elle ne me connaît pas. Je ne suis qu'une étrangère vivant dans la même maison pour elle. Mais elle a confiance en toi.

\- Tu devrais essayer de te lier davantage avec elle.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Elle est seulement ici jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions ses parents.

\- Oui mais… ça peut être bon pour elle ? justifia-t-elle avec une voix triste et hésitante.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est la vraie raison ?

\- Mmm…

\- Asami… réprimanda la femme aux yeux bleus en un grognement. »

La femme aux yeux verts dévoila ses émeraudes vertes pour voir deux perles bleus qui essayaient de la piéger d'une détermination farouche.

« Quoi ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Ce serait pas plutôt parce que tu t'imagines que si je m'entends bien avec elle, elle pourrait rester, que je l'accepterais aussi.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

Elle referma alors les yeux, soupira en se fondant dans l'étreinte.

« … Ce serait stupide », reprit-elle doucement, mais elle savait que son cœur lui en disait autrement.

Elle savait que Korra disait vrai, mais elle préférait le nier. Bien entendu, l'Avatar aux yeux bleus n'était pas dupe. Elle serra la PDG fort dans ses bras, en un réconfort non demandé mais nécessaire.

 **«** Je veux seulementqu'elle soit heureuse, ajouta-t-elle. Et elle sera une fois que nous aurons trouvé ses parents. Il faut juste que je ne m'attache pas d'ici-là.

\- Je pense que c'est trop tard pour ça, mon amour.

\- Je sais. Peut-être que tu as raison… Peut-être devrions-nous parler de cette histoire d'enfants.

\- J'en suis persuadée. Dès que tu es prête, d'accord ? Mais pour l'instant, pourquoi ne prends-tu pas soin de cette petite fille pour voir comment tu t'en sors ?

\- D'accord… Je vais la voir.

\- Bonne chance, dit Korra en lui donnant un léger baiser sur les lèvres. »

Asami lui sourit et alla dans la chambre d'Isolina.

Elle ouvrit soigneusement la porte pour voir la jeune fille encore endormie. Elle hésita avant d'entrer, pinçant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

Elle voulait essayer d'interroger la fille. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt. Dans tous les cas, elle ne voulait pas la réveiller. Mais elle pensait qu'Isolina pourrait ne pas très bien dormir la nuit si elle dormait trop pour sa sieste. Alors, peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal de la réveiller.

Elle se rapprocha du lit, s'asseyant légèrement sur le côté. Elle regarda simplement le corps paisible et endormi. Elle voulait arrêter le temps, se laisser adoucir et réchauffer par cette atmosphère légère et calme.

Elle ne pouvait pas interrompre ça. Elle ne pouvait pas interrompre le sommeil parfait de cette belle enfant.

Elle aurait aimé qu'Isolina semble toujours en paix et ne se débatte pas avec un passé troublé.

Elle aurait aimé ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée complètement égarée, perdue et déprimée.

Elle aurait aimé qu'elle n'ait jamais été séparée de ses parents.

Elle aurait aimé qu'elle reste dans ce monde d'innocence pure et fragile, où régnait le bonheur.

La jeune femmene put empêcher sa main, timide, de caresser les cheveux noirs de la fille. Elle ne pensa pas que ça la pourrait la réveiller. En fait, elle ne pensa pas du tout, trop prise dans le moment.

Cependant, la fille commença à remuer un peu, avant d'ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa Asami avec toute la douceur du monde, continuant à caresser ses cheveux. Est-ce que je t'ai réveillée ?

\- Non, c'est bon, sourit la fille. »

La jeune femme lui sourit aussi. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes, Isolina appréciant le léger toucher. Ensuite, elle s'appuya sur ses minuscules membres, afin d'aller vers Asami pour l'étreindre.

Le PDG commençait à s'y habituer. Alors, elle la serra fortement tout contre elle.

Elle aimait cela. Elle aimait à quel point elle était importante pour Isolina, comment la jeune fille venait volontiers à elle pour trouver une étreinte réconfortante.

Quand elles se séparèrent, elles se sourirent simplement. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de mots, comme si l'affection qu'elles se portaient suffisait.

Ensuite, Asami se souvint alors de ce pour quoi elle était venue. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Isolina se souvienne quand elle savait qu'elle n'y pensait pas à ce moment-là ; qu'elle allait bien.

Mais l'hésitation dut apparaître sur son visage, car Isolina fronça les sourcils en demandant :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Asami sortit de ses pensées, remarquant le visage inquiet d'Isolina. Elle sourit alors, caressant sa joue avec sa main.

« Non tout va bien, ma puce, lui assura-t-elle. Tu me laisses un peu de place sur ton lit ? »

La fille hocha la tête et bougea un peu pour qu'Asami s'installe à côté d'elle.

« Tu veux me parler un peu de toi ?

\- Tu veux savoir quoi ? demanda la jeune fille à contrecœur en baissant la tête.

\- Que ce que tu veux bien me dire. »

Elle mit sa main sous le menton de la fille, pour qu'elle la regarde.

« Écoute, je ne veux pas que tu me dises des choses qui te mettent mal à l'aise. Je comprends, tu as certainement traversé beaucoup de choses, et ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas prête. Je veux juste en savoir plus sur toi. D'accord ? »

La fille acquiesç Asami retira sa main de dessous le menton de la jeune fille, cette dernière n'abaissa pas la tête tout de suite, mais le fit peu de temps après. Un silence inconfortable les engloutit. La jeune femme comprit que si elle voulait en apprendre plus au sujet d'Isolina, elle devrait demander.

« Viens », demanda-t-elle.

Elle prit la petite fille sur ses genoux, jouant avec ses cheveux pendant quelques secondes. Elle la sentit se détendre un peu.

« Alors… comment s'appellent tesparents ? commença-t-elle à demander, pensant que ce serait le plus facile.

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin de savoir ? »

Cette question encore…

« Cela m'aidera à les trouver, répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- Tu ne les trouveras jamais, répondit Isolina sombrement. »

Pourquoi ? voulait demander Asami. Mais elle se retint de le faire. Une question à la fois, se dit-elle.

« Je veux essayer », dit-elle.

La fille hocha la tête.

« Daisuke pour mon père. Hae pour ma mère.

\- D'accord… »

Asami ne savait pas vraiment quoi demander. Quel sujet était sensible pour elle ? Lequel ne l'était pas ? Ensuite, elle se dit qu'elle devait s'assurer de quelque chose avant d'essayer de trouver les parents de la fille.

« Isolina, ma chérie, étais-tu heureuse avec tes parents ? demanda-t-elle, soudain consciente du manque d'intérêt de la fille pour les retrouver.

\- La plupart du temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas sortir de la maison.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils disaient que c'était dangereux.

\- Eh bien, ils ont raison. Le monde est un endroit dangereux pour une petite fille. Mais quand même… tu dois voir d'autres personnes. As-tu des amis ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de mon âge. »

Asami était complètement abasourdie. Quel genre de vie avait-elle mené avant ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que cette vie était absolument déconnectée de toute forme de normalité ?

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea le PDG. Est-ce que tu connaissais des gens mis à part tes parents ?

\- Non. »

C'était étrange. Peut-être même trop étrange. En bref, cette petite fille avait vécu quelque part au milieu de nulle part et sans personne, exception faite de deux parents dorénavant disparus.

« Ils avaient raison, ajouta Isolina, impassible.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- J'étais en sécurité dans la maison. Les gens dehors sont méchants. »

La femme aux yeux verts savait que la petite fille se référait à son temps passé seule et, si Asami devait le deviner, sous les ordres d'adultes sans pitié.

« Tous ne le sont pas, déclara Asami.

\- Je sais, admit-elle en se retournant. Tu n'es pas méchante. »

Le jeune adulte sourit.

« Non, c'est vrai. Et je ne ferai jamaisrien pour te blesser, je te le promets. »

Elle mit sa main sur la joue d'Isolina, voyant ses deux yeux bleu clair s'illuminer et un large sourire s'emparer de son visage.

« Je t'aime », laissa échapper la fille, les mots ne sonnant pas tout à faitinnocents et enfantins comme ils étaient censés l'être, mais plutôt lourds et sérieux dans les oreilles d'Asami.

Cependant, elle étreignit seulement la jeune enfant avant de répondre :

« Oh, je t'aime aussi, ma chérie.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu veux retrouver mes parents ? demanda-t-elle, l'air un peu confuse quand elle regarda le visage d'Asami. »

En fait, la jeune femme ne comprit pas la question ou pourquoi elle avait été posée.

Plus elle parlait avec Isolina, plus elle pensait que quelque chose clochait par rapport à ses parents. Elle ne savait pas quoi mais la fille agissait vraiment bizarrement à ce sujet.

« Parce que tu serais heureuse avec eux, non ? » répondit-elle simplement, espérant que la réponse serait suffisante.

C'était aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin qu'elle soit hors de sa vie le plus rapidement possible, afin de ne pas être inconsolable quand elle serait partie, de ne pas ranimer un désir abandonné depuis longtemps. Mais elle ne pouvait certainement pas dire ça.

Isolina hocha la tête, impassible.

« Je comprends, dit-elle, comme si elles discutaient d'une question de vie ou de mort.

\- Isolina, commença Asami en fronçant les sourcils, est-ce que tu… Y a-t-il quelque chose de _vraiment_ important que tu me caches ? »

La fille se retourna, assise à nouveau sur les genoux d'Asami.

« Tu peux tresser mes cheveux ? » commanda-t-elle, en changeant le sujet.

Eh bien, voilà qui était inattendu…

Au moins, Asami apprit quelque chose : il y avait vraiment quelque chose dont la fille ne voulait pas parler, quelque chose d'important qu'elle n'était pas prête à lâcher pour le moment.

Donc, comme elle savait qu'elle n'apprendrait rien d'autre de sa part pour le moment, elle répondit à la question.

« Tu aimerais ça ? demanda-t-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs.

\- Beaucoup.

\- Bien, alors, je peux tresser tes cheveux. Tu as de beaux cheveux, tu sais. »

\- Ma mère avait les mêmes.

\- Vraiment ? Eh bien, alors tu as vraiment de la chance d'en avoir hérités, surtout avec tes yeux.

\- Ça, c'est comme mon père.

\- Je suppose que tu as choisi les bonnes choses des deux côtés pour être la belle petite fille que tu es.

\- Merci. »

Elles tombèrent alors dans un silence agréable. Asami tressa délicatement les cheveux d'Isolina, les laissant délibérément lâches pour ne pas faire mal à la fille en tirant trop fort sur ses cheveux.

Cela lui faisait penser à sa mère morte depuis longtemps, à ses moments privilégiés où elle faisait exactement la même chose. C'était il y avait si longtemps… Et elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir l'occasion de le faire, qu'elle tresserait les cheveux de quelqu'un qui n'était pas Korra, qu'elle tresserait les cheveux d'une jeune fille comme si c'était sa fille.

Quand elle eut fini, elle avait un regard sombre sur son visage. Lorsqu'Isolina lui fit face pour la remercier, elle le remarqua et fut un peu confuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Rien. Rien du tout, ma chérie.

\- On dirait que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai fait quelque chose ? C'est parce que j'ai pas répondu à ta question, c'est ça ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi, ma chérie. Ce n'est pas toi, je le jure.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- C'est… C'est ma mère. Elle est morte quand j'étais très jeune, et parfois elle tressait mes cheveux comme je viens de le faire. Tu m'as fait penser à elle, c'est tout.

\- Tu es triste ?

\- Pour être honnête, oui, je suis un peu triste. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. »

La fille hocha la tête.

« Tu veux un câlin ? Je sais que j'en voudrais un. »

Asami gloussa un peu.

« Oui, je veux bien un câlin si tu me l'offres. »

La jeune fille ne réfléchit pas davantage et mit ses petites mains autour du cou d'Asami. La jeune adulte ne posa qu'une main sur son dos, soupirant.

« J'aurais aimé que tu n'aies jamais été séparée de tes parents.

\- Moi aussi… Mais je suis heureuse avec toi maintenant.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Asami, entre une surprise renversante et une drôle de satisfaction intérieure.

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, je suis heureuse aussi alors. »

Elles profitèrent de la présence de l'autre pendant un moment encore. Asami et Isolina descendirent ensuite.

La jeune PDG déclara qu'elle avait quelques appels téléphoniques à faire et amena Isolina à Korra, qui jouait avec Naga. La fille regarda l'animal blanc et géant, un peu effrayée.

« Tu pourrais t'occuper d'elle un instant ? demanda Asami. Je dois passer des coups de fil. Ça ne sera pas long.

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'Avatar.

\- Est-ce que ça te va, Isolina ? »

La fille ne fit que regarder l'animal à la fourrure blanche, les yeux écarquillés et le corps transi de peur. En voyant sa crainte, Asami s'agenouilla.

« Hey, regarde-moi », ordonna-t-elle.

La fille obéit.

« Ce n'est que Naga. Elle est vraiment gentille et elle ne mord que de méchantes personnes quand elles essaient de nous faire du mal. Elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne d'autre, et elle ne va pas te faire de mal. D'accord ? »

La fille hocha la tête, encore un peu incertaine. Asami mit une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille de la fille, l'embrassant sur son front.

« Rien ne t'arrivera jamais tant que tu es avec moi ou Korra, compris ? »

Pour répondre, la jeune fille fit un rapide câlin à Asami qui sourit vivement.

« Je pense que tu devrais présenter Naga, mon ange, dit-elle en se relevant et allant à la rencontre de Korra. Vas-y doucement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit l'Avatar. »

Asami lui lança un regard sévère, histoire d'être sûre qu'elle prenait ses avertissements au sérieux. Korra se contenta de glousser et embrassa Asami sur le nez.

« Oui, je vais m'occuper d'elle, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce qui est probablement le cas, car tu me tuerais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose », déclara-t-elle, avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Asami leva les yeux au ciel, et pinça Korra au biceps, ce qui lui valut un « aïeuh ! ». La jeune femme aux yeux verts esquissa alors un sourire machiavélique.

« Amusez-vous bien », dit-elle avec un vague geste de la main,avant de tourner les talons.

« Alors… » commença Korra, en se frottant le bras qu'Asami avait pincé. Elle regarda Naga, — qui était assise, la langue pendante, — et Isolina, — qui avait le regard curieux mais effrayé, — avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches.

 _«_ Naga, voici Isolina, et elle va rester un peu avec nous, présenta Korra. Isolina, c'est Naga, ma meilleure amie.

\- D'accord, dit timidement la petite fille.

\- Naga, dis bonjour. »

L'animal géant s'approcha d'Isolina, qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Elle trébucha et tomba, mettant sa main devant son visage pour se protéger. Elle ferma les yeux, trop effrayée pour voir ce que le chien ours-polaire allait faire.

Elle faisait confiance à Asami mais _même_ ; cette chose était énorme !

Elle ne sentit que le nez du grand animal reniflant sa main, et une grosse chose humide caressa sa main et une partie de son bras.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit seulement que Naga lui léchait la main. Elle aboya légèrement et Isolina regarda les yeux de l'animal. Ils étaient seulement doux et amicaux. Isolina sourit, comprenant que Naga n'était qu'un animal de compagnie géant et moelleux.

Le chien-ours polaire la poussa de son nez et Isolina rigola. Elle utilisa la grosse tête blanche pour se lever. Quand ce fut fait, Naga se mit sur son dos, lui demandant de la caresser.

La petite fille parcourut en hésitant la fourrure blanche de ses petites mains, ne sachant toujours pas comment l'animal réagirait.

« Elle t'aime bien, dit Korra, s'approchant et commençant à caresser Naga. Tu as déjà eu un animal de compagnie avant ? »

La fille secoua la tête. Non, ses parents n'avaient permis aucun animal de compagnie.

« Eh bien, alors considère que Naga est ton premier ami animal ! »

Naga était en fait vraiment excitée de rencontrer la jeune fille. Elle se remit sur ses jambes et commença à sauter un peu autour d'elle, frottant son corps géant contre le sien, en un câlin improvisé. Isolina sourit et rit.

Soudain, Korra était sur Naga et la jeune fille les regarda toutes les deux.

« Tu veux faire un tour ? » demanda l'Avatar.

Plutôt hésitante, la fille secoua la tête.

« Tu sais, Asami ne va pas m'inquiéter. En fait, je pense qu'elle serait heureuse que nous passions du temps ensemble. Nous n'allons pas loin. La cour est assez grande. Viens.

\- Je ne peux pas monter là-haut. Je ne suis pas assez grande.

\- Ah oui. Mais je peux t'aider. »

Elle tendit ses mains pour qu'Isolina les prenne. Même si le doute ornait le visage de la jeune fille, elle lui prit les mains. Korra la tira juste vers elle, bougeant légèrement pour la faire atterrir doucement grâce à sa maîtrise de l'Air.

La fille fut surprise par la lenteur et la délicatesse avec lesquelles elle atterrit sur l'animal, bientôt protégée par les bras de Korra autour d'elle.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda l'Avatar aux yeux bleus.

La fille hocha la tête.

« C'était de la maîtrise de l'Air, non ?

\- Ouais ! Allons-y, Naga. Doucement, fille. »

Le chien-ours polaire obéit, même si elle préférait courir dans la cour.

Korra garda la main sur le ventre d'Isolina pour s'assurer que la fille ne tomberait pas. Cela ne dérangeait pas cette dernière, qui regardait le paysage d'en haut.

« Ça te plait ? » demanda Korra.

La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête, ses grands yeux bleus se promenant comme si tout était brillant, nouveau et extraordinaire.

« Tu veux aller plus vite ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça fait peur ?

\- Non, c'est amusant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiens. »

La fille acquiesça sérieusement, permettant à Korra d'aller plus vite. L'Avatar sourit vivement.

« Ok, Naga, tu peux y aller. Va, fille, vas-y ! »

Le chien ours polaire fit comme il était demandé, sa langue se baladant et allant de plus en plus vite.

Même si Isolina avait un peu peur au début, elle fut aussi très surprise par cette expérience. Le fait que Korra la tienne pour s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité la soulagea un peu et elle se détendit simplement.

Après quelques secondes, elle souriait du plus grand sourire qui soit, appréciant avec grand plaisir le trajet. Korra sourit aussi, voyant le visage illuminé de la petitefille.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Asami aimait tellement la fille ; Korra appréciait sa présence également. S'amuser avec elle, lui apporter un sourire, un rire, un moment de joie, était un sentiment incomparable.

En tant qu'Avatar, elle avait l'habitude de sauver les gens, qu'ils lui soient plus ou moins reconnaissant, mais Isolina, cette jeune enfant, c'était autre chose. C'était autre chose, mais ça lui plaisait bien.

Il ne lui était pas difficile d'imaginer que les choses puissent toujours rester ainsi.

* * *

« Lin Beifong.

\- Salut, Lin, c'est Asami.

\- Miss Sato. Pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Je… Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles des parents d'Isolina.

\- Non, rien. Personne n'a appelé pour la fille. »

Asami soupira. Elle qui espérait que cela allait se terminer rapidement. Apparemment ce ne serait pas le cas.

« D'accord... Eh bien, j'ai de nouvelles informations, continua-t-elle.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Les noms de ses parents sont Dasuke et Hae. Sa mère a les cheveux noirs et son père vient certainement des Tribus de l'Eau, à en juger par la couleur de ses yeux. Ils vivaient dans un endroit vraiment isolé.

\- D'accord, c'est noté.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir les retrouver bientôt ?

\- Tu veux te débarrasser de la fille ou quoi ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça…

\- Tu as décidé que finalement tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Non, c'est faux ! Je l'aime bien ! Mais je… j'ai... une entreprise à gérer.

\- C'est ça oui. Tu ne sais pas mentir, Miss Sato. Je peux même le savoir sans te voir. De toute façon, j'ai du travail, alors je ne vais pas essayer de te faire dire ce que tu ne veux évidemment pas dire. Au revoir. »

Et elle raccrocha.

« Au revoir », soupira Asami, même si elle savait que la femme plus âgée ne l'entendait pas.

Elle essaya de ne pas penser, passant son deuxième appel téléphonique.

« Salut, Lu, c'est Asami, dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut une réponse après les sonneries.

\- Bonjour, Madame le PDG ! Comment ça va ? Vos petites vacances se passent bien ?

\- Oui, oui. Comment ça se passe au travail ?

\- Parfaitement bien, patronne.

 _-_ Tu ne me mens pas, hein ? Histoire que je me sente bien ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je dois dire que tu as fait un excellent travail. C'est presque comme si l'entreprise pouvait se débrouiller toute seule. Tu devrais vraiment prendre des vacances plus souvent !

\- Merci, Lu. J'adore me sentir la bienvenue et nécessaire dans ma propre entreprise, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Oh, allez ! Ne le prends pas comme ça !

\- Je dis juste. Mais c'est génial si tout va bien. Tu peux m'appeler dès que tu as besoin de moi, tu sais.

\- Oui, je sais. Maintenant, arrête de parler affaires et va profiter ! À bientôt !

\- Au revoir, Lu. »

Elle raccrocha, entendant son assistant sourire et rire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Au moins, de ce côté tout allait bien. Elle pourrait rester avec Isolina sans aucun problème. Mais combien de temps cela allait durer ? Combien de temps avant qu'elle s'éloigne d'elle, repartant avec une partie de son cœur ? Plus cela prendrait de temps, plus cette partie serait grande.

Asami soupira. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas s'en soucier, et juste profiter de la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par tomber — sans doute aucun — de son petit nuage paisible.

Elle se mit en marche pour retourner à l'endroit où elle avait quitté Isolina et Korra. En chemin, elle entendit des éclats de rire et aperçut Isolina, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'eût jamais vue, sur le dos de Naga avec Korra qui souriait et riait avec elle.

Il semblait que sa femme succombait aussi aux charmes de la fille. Le PDG sourit. Si elle ne savait pas dans quelle situation elles se trouvaient, elle pourrait certainement penser qu'elles formaient une belle famille.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juste un soir.

* * *

Le soir, elles mangèrent et jouèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour Isolina d'aller se coucher. La fille ne voulait toujours pas dormir seule, se sentant un peu fébrile dans son nouvel environnement.

Donc, Asami resta un peu avec elle, lui racontant une histoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait sommeil. Alors seulement, elle se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de partir.

Cependant, Isolina n'était pas tout à fait endormie et elle se doutait que la jeune femme allait partir _._ Si elle partait à ce moment-là, cela réveillerait à l'intérieur de la jeune fille un sentiment d'insécurité qui la pousserait à se réveiller définitivement après quelques minutes, ou quelques heures tout au plus.

À ce moment, Korra décida d'entrer dans la pièce avec Naga.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » demanda Asami, tout à fait confuse.

Il y avait des années, Korra et elle avaient décidé que Naga était mieux à l'extérieur, du moins quand il faisait assez beau.

Le truc, c'était que Naga pouvait être un peu mal à l'aise dans les petits espaces clos. Et quand elle était à l'intérieur, elle venait dormir avec Korra, et la chambre n'était pas si grande avec un chien-ours polaire s'y trouvant. De plus, elles n'aimaient vraiment pas être scrutées quand elles entreprenaient de faire… des trucs d'adultes. Elles n'aimaient vraiment pas ça.

Ce fut donc une surprise de voir Naga à l'intérieur et, qui plus est, dans la chambre d'Isolina.

Korra ignora Asami, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de lui répondre. Elle se dirigea seulement vers Isolina.

« Hey, tu as encore peur de Naga ? » demanda l'Avatar.

Asami la regarda d'un air sceptique en se disant : « avons-nous vraiment besoin d'avoir cette conversation maintenant ? ». C'était l'heure de dormir, pour Isolina tout du moins : à quoi bon parler de Naga ? Elles pourraient le faire le lendemain !

Néanmoins, la petite fille répondit, secouant la tête.

« Tu lui fais confiance, non ? » continua Korra.

La fille hocha la tête.

« Cool ! Parce que je pensais que peut-être tu aimerais avoir quelqu'un avec toi. Et Naga te protégera pendant que tu dors. Tu penses que ça te rendrait plus à l'aise ? »

La jeune fille sourit avec enthousiasme et reconnaissance.

« Merci, dit-elle. J'adorerais avoir Naga avec moi.

\- Y'a pas de quoi. Comme ça, tu seras notre petit chiot ! D'accord, Naga ? »

Elle se tourna vers le chien-ours polaire, qui montra son accord, notamment en émettant un aboiement et en secouant énergiquement la queue, la langue pendante et les yeux pétillants. Korra sourit fièrement en regardant son compagnon animal.

Asami, de son côté, était plutôt désabusée.

« Ce n'est pas un chien, Korra », soupira la femme aux yeux verts en mettant une main pale sur son front.

Korra se tourna vers elle, penchant un peu sa tête sur le côté.

« Eh bien, tu m'appelles parfois « _mon sucre_ » et je ne suis pas mangeable », rationalisa l'Avatar, prête à célébrer la victoire de sa logique contre celle normalement imparable du PDG.

À ce moment, une lueur de malice s'éclaira dans les yeux verts, un sourire se dessinant sur le visage à la peau pâle.

« C'est, en fait, plutôt discutable, répondit machiavéliquement Asami. » *****

Leur petit débat aurait pu continuer longtemps — Korra avait même ouvert la bouche pour répondre —, si Isolina ne les regardait pas avec sa curiosité enfantine, essayant de comprendre la subtilité de ce qui venait d'être dit.

Korra vit, du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus la scruter de haut en bas, se demandant si un Avatar pouvait être mangé. (Elle ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en Avatars.) L'Avatar en question se contenta de se racler la gorge.

« Enfin bref », répondit-elle simplement.

Isolina la fixa choisit ce moment pour s'installer au pieddu lit de la petite fille, prête à s'endormir.

Korra se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle parte, pour que la jeune fille dorme. Elle se pencha pour embrasser Isolina sur le front, d'une tendresse un peu brutale et maladroite.

« Bonne nuit, p'tit chiot, dit-elle, avec légèreté. On se voit demain. »

La jeune fille sourit, suivantdes yeux Korra, alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce. La femme aux yeux bleus s'arrêta devant Asami, se penchant pour lui parler à l'oreille :

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

\- C'est ça, oui, taquina Asami, un peu moqueuse.

\- Tu crois pas si bien dire. »

Ensuite, elle partit sans lui laisser de temps de répondre.

Asami secoua la tête en souriant. Korra était parfois incorrigible.

Elle alla alors embrasser Isolina, lui souhaitant, à son tour, une bonne nuit, caressant un peu plus ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que la fille ferme les yeux sous son contact. Puis, elle partit, offrant une dernière caresse à Naga qui dormait déjà profondément.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant un petit écart, au cas où Naga voudrait sortir.

Elle entra alors dans sa propre chambre, et ferma la porte, pour constater qu'à première vue elle était vide.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ouvrant la bouche pour appeler Korra, mais rien n'en sortit, car, soudainement, des lèvres étaient collées aux siennes, une langue poussant contre la sienne.

La voilà…

L'Avatar avait poussé Asami contre le mur, y épinglant sa main gauche mais laissant l'autre se perdre dans ses cheveux, l'attirant plus près.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, dit Korra, une fois qu'elles se séparèrent, essoufflées. Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça dans la chambre d'Isolina… »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, ses mains se dirigeant vers les hanches d'Asami pour rapprocher leurs corps comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un. La femme aux yeux verts avait les bras autour du cou, lui rendant son baiser avec ardeur.

Mais alors, les mains à la peau sombre commencèrent à les dévêtir et Asami se dégagea.

« Attends, avertit-elle. On peut pas faire ça.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Korra, surprise et un peu irritée.

\- Isolina est à peine endormie, elle pourrait nous entendre.

\- Eh bien, ses parents ont certainement eu des relations sexuelles aussi…

\- Oui… Mais je doute qu'elle le sache. »

Korra grogna de frustration, vaincue par l'argumentaire de la femme d'affaires.

« Par ailleurs, tu sais très bien comment Naga a réagi les quelques fois où nous l'avons eue à l **'** intérieur », poursuivit le PDG.

En effet, il s'avérait que le chien-ours polaire pouvait aboyer et hurler à la mort, allant même jusqu'à venir gratter à la porte en pleurnichant. Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment pu comprendre la réaction extrême de Naga, donc elles avaient décidé de ne plus l'exposer à ce genre de choses, même de loin. Et même si elles pouvaient globalement rester discrètes, la chienne-ours polaire arrivait toujours à savoir et à faire un boucan phénoménal.

« Elle réveillera certainement Isolina, continua la femme aux yeux verts, et elle va se demander ce qui se passe, peut-être même énormément paniquer, et, finalement, débarquer ici.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, soupira Korra. Mais, et si j'ai vraiment envie de toi ? »

La femme aux yeux bleus se rapprocha du visage pâle, avec l'intention de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Tu devras être patiente, répondit Asami d'un air espiègle, en l'embrassant légèrement.

\- Je déteste être patiente… grogna Korra, résignée. »

Asami rit devant son air renfrogné.

« Je sais, mais ça ne durera que quelques jours, rassura-t-elle.

\- Ce n'était que pour quelques jours il y a déjàtrois jours...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Que ça pourrait être plus long que quelques jours… Et que je ne compte pas renoncer à te faire l'amour pendant des semaines.

\- Ça ne va pas prendre des semaines, ironisa Asami, avec un léger rictus malicieux, et peut-être un peu crispé. »

Quelque part, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de ses propres paroles, et cela faisait flotter en elle une drôle d'appréhension hasardeuse ; et si ça durait vraiment longtemps ?

Néanmoins, elle chassa cette brume d'incertitude de ses pensées : ça n'allait pas durer longtemps, c'était ainsi.

Korra, quant à elle, était loin d'être convaincue.

« Ça, c'est toi qui le dis, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Donc, fondamentalement, tu me dis que si elle est toujours là dans une semaine, tu vas me forcer au lit de toute façon ? reformula la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Oui ! répondit Korra avec un enthousiasme excessif. Et en fait, moins d'une semaine : quatre jours. Ensuite, ce fera une semaine. »

La PDG leva les yeux au ciel, ne croyant pas que de telles paroles puisse sortir de la bouche de sa femme. À croire qu'elle subissait un sevrage sévère.

« Allez, c'est pas la mort ! reprit Asami.

\- C'est la mort du désir et du plaisir, dit Korra d'une voix monocorde.

\- Tu exagères.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne vas pas être frustrée quand même ?

\- Je… euh… je ne sais pas ! bredouilla-t-elle, soudainement à court de mot pour répondre à cette prends juste soin d'Isolina.

\- Juste pour que tu le saches : si nous avons des enfants, je n'attendrai pas qu'ils soient en âge de comprendre ce que les parents font dans leur lit pour le faire avec leur mère. Alors, nous ferions mieux de trouver le moyen le plus rapidement possible.

\- Très bien… Mais si nous avons des enfants, nous aurons le temps d'y penser. Parce qu'Isolina ne reste pas longtemps. Je vais m'en assurer.

\- J'ai bien peur que ça ne dépende pas de toi, mon amour.

\- Je trouverai ses parents.

\- Et s'ils ne veulent pas être trouvés ? Et si elle ne veut pas les trouver ? Ça sera quoi la suite ?

\- De toute façon, elle ne peut pas rester avec nous. »

Asami se dégagea de Korra, comme si elle fuyait cette conversation. Elle commença à se changer pour la nuit.

« Pourquoi ? Tu l'adores !

\- On dirait que tu l'aimes bien aussi… soupira Asami. Korra, si tu commences à t'attacher à elle, tu vas seulement t'y blesser _._

\- D'accord… J'ai supporté ne pas te voir pendant trois ans, après avoir été empoisonnée par un homme fou et m'être perdue en route ; je pense que je peux m'en sortir, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir dire la même chose… grogna la femme aux yeux verts. »

Voyant cet air distant sur le visage de sa femme, comme si elle était plongée dans un autre monde où la douleur régnait en maitre, Korra ne put que se sentir obligée de la rassurer avec une grande douceur.

« Hey », l'interpela-t-elle, doucement.

Elle mit ses mains sur les joues à la peau pâle, les yeux verts, vulnérables et tristes, s'ancrant dans les siens. Asami se pencha un peu au contact, savourant le toucher de la peau brune contre la sienne.

« Ce n'est pas grave d'aimer », continua l'Avatar.

La femme aux yeux verts rit doucement, amusée par ces paroles entre sagesse et idiotie.

« Je sais, banane, répondit-elle.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le problème avec Isolina ? reprit Korra, sérieusement.

\- Elle n'est pas à moi, Korra. Elle ne le sera jamais.

\- Mais… tu n'en sais rien.

\- Elle a des parents qui l'aiment et l'attendent quelque part.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Isolina. Tu ne sais rien de ses parents. Ils pourraient être des psychopathes qui l'éloignent du monde pour autant que je sache. Tu ne sais même pas s'ils étaient ses vrais parents. La seule chose que demande cette fille c'est de l'amour. Elle ne t'a pas demandé de retrouver ses parents.

\- Je ne peux pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre, dit Asami, mettant soudainement sa tête contre l'épaule de Korra. Je ne peux pas, Korra.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Si je me laisse l'aimer, elle sera si importante pour moi, Korra. Elle comptera trop pour moi. Je ne pourrai jamais la laisser partir.

\- Tu ne peux pas repousser l'amour... Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Non, je sais, mais je peux faire semblant. C'est plus facile de cette façon.

\- Oh, Asami... Mais tu l'aimes déjà. Tu ne peux pas le nier. Ça ne marchera pas.

\- Je sais ! s'exclama Asami perdant un peu son sang-froid. »

Elle s'éloigna de Korra, se laissant tomber sur le lit. Elle fixa le plafond jusqu'à ce que Korra lui monte dessus et entre dans son champ de vision.

« Tu sais, ce ne serait pas si compliqué si tu m'en avais parlé, déclara Korra.

\- Te parler de quoi ? demanda Asami en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ton gros faible pour les enfants.

\- Tu aurais pu en parler aussi.

\- C'est pas pareil moi : c'est pas un puis la principale raison de pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est que, tout simplement, je n'y ai pas pensé. Dois-je te rappeler de grâce à qui nous sommes mariées ?

\- Non, je me souviens de t'avoir demandée en mariage, merci beaucoup.

\- Si tu me l'avais dit, tu ne te serais peut-être pas attachée de cette façon. Elle ne représenterait pas autant d'espoir pour toi.

\- Elle n'est en aucun cas de l'espoir ! Elle est… une jolie, petite, innocente et adorable briseuse de cœur… bouda Asami, presque comme une enfant.

\- Elle est aussi le seul enfant qui est entré dans ta vie et dont tu peux prendre soin. Et tu veux qu'elle reste. C'est pour ça que tu veux que je m'entende avec elle, parce que tu veux la garder, même si tu n'en es pas consciente.

\- Par les Esprits, Korra ! Combien de fois dois-je te dire que c'est impossible ? Tu sais quoi ? Oublions ça. Plus vite la fille sera de retour dans sa famille, mieux ce sera. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit ? Ce n'est même pas 22 heures !

\- Je suis fatiguée… »

Korra soupira.

« Tu ne veux juste pas me parler. Mais très bien, bonne nuit. »

Korra savait qu'Asami n'était pas vraiment en colère contre elle. Elle était juste vraiment perdue dans ses sentiments. Et sûrement très frustrée. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle acceptait qu'elle la jette d'une telle façon. Elle en était même un peu contrariée, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

Asami serait désolée de son comportement, si elle n'était pas déjà trop préoccupée par Isolina. Elle aimait profondément cette petite fille contre sa volonté et savait qu'elle devait la rendre à ses parents. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas souffrir, elle ne voulait pas penser à la possibilité d'avoir un enfant dans sa vie, car il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle en avait abandonné tout espoir. Mais son cœur stupide allait à l'encontre de ses résolutions et elle ne savait pas que faire.

La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était que tant qu'Isolina aurait besoin d'elle, elle serait là pour elle, elle l'aimerait comme elle n'était pas censée le faire et ne pourrait jamais être dure avec elle.

C'était juste une enfant. Elle ne connaissait pas le cataclysme qu'elle avait provoqué dans sa vie et dans ses sentiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Donc, pour rappel, l'étoile correspondait au « mon sucre ». Et, comme vous avez pu le constater, il n'y a pas une seule fois où Korra appelle Asami « mon sucre » ou inversement, et je ne le ferai pas, parce que ça ne me convient absolument pas x) Le fait est que j'ai dû remplacer à cet endroit, parce que clairement, le jeu de mots que j'avais écrit en anglais à la base ne marchait pas. Donc, on se rattrape comme on peut x) Voilà, c'était une petite précision du pourquoi du comment !
> 
> Sinon, mis à part ça, merci pour la lecture ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> À plus !
> 
> Lion


	7. Chapter 7

Quand Asami se réveilla, Korra était déjà partie et Naga n'était plus dans la chambre d'Isolina. Cependant, la jeunefille dormait encore paisiblement. La jeune femme sourit un peu et la laissa dormir.

Elle se prépara un café, se demandant ce qu'elles devraient faire ce jour-là. Elle regarda dans le vide, la tasse à la main, tandis que ses pensées dérivaient vers les parents d'Isolina. Où étaient-ils ? Comment les retrouver ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de les trouver, sauf en comptant sur la police. Mais ils étaient trop lents ! Elle devait les retrouver le plus tôt possible. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre Elle ne pouvait absolument pas attendre.

Mais les choses étant telles qu'elles étaient, cela pourrait bien prendre des mois, car Isolina n'était pas sur la liste prioritaire de Beifong. Lin savait qu'Asami ferait n'importe quoi pour s'occuper de la petite fille aux yeux bleus, alors que la police avait du mal à gérer les autres enfants.

Donc, la PDGdevait les retrouver toute seule. Et pour cela, elle avait besoin de plus d'informations. Pour avoir plus d'informations, elle devait interroger Isolina, et pour réussir, elle devrait passer du temps avec elle, ce qui la plongerait encore plus dans les profondeurs de l'affection...

Asami soupira.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait juste arrêter de se battre et accepter d'être blessée. Ce n'était pas comme si cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Mais cela ne s'était jamais produit avec un enfant. Elle ne savait pas comment c'était remettre l'objet de son affection à un parfaitinconnu. Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

« Pourquoi fais-tu des têtes bizarres ? dit une petite voix, surprenant la jeune femme.

\- Isolina, soupira Asami, en posant les yeux sur la source de la voix. Par les Esprits, tu m'as fait peur. »

La jeune fille s'approcha de la femme aux yeux verts, qui était assise sur une chaise aux pieds longs. Asami posa sa tasse sur la table et souleva Isolina sur ses genoux. La petite fille mit immédiatement ses bras autour du cou d'Asami pour la serrer dans ses bras, avant de laisser un petit baiser innocent sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Asami sourit légèrement, frottant rapidement son nez contre celui d'Isolina, ce qui lui valut un petit rire.

« Tes parents ont tellement de chance de t'avoir, soupira Asami, les yeux fermés, le vague à l'âme.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'enfants ? demanda Isolina, soudainement.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ? répondit Asami, décontenancée.

\- Tu es gentille avec moi. Tu serais une bonne maman. Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'enfants ?

\- C'est compliqué, ma chérie, répondit Asami à la question répétée. »

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment en parler, elle n'aimait déjà pas cette discussion avec Korra, donc avec Isolina...

« Pourquoi ? demanda la fille avec une curiosité enfantine.

\- Parce que…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Isolina... avertit Asami, avec un peu d'autorité, signe qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle continue à lui poser des questions.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, fit la petite fille en croisant les bras et en faisant la moue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ? interrogea la femme aux yeux verts, ne comprenant pas.

\- Tu as le droit de me poser des questions, mais tu réponds pas aux miennes. »

Elle marquait un point. Asami n'avait jamais vraiment vu les choses dans ce sens-là. Mais, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se disait qu'elle n'aimerait pas non plus qu'on lui pose plein de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre, sans que la personne qui les pose ne se dévoile un peu. Autant aller voir la police sinon. Et Asami n'était pas la police. C'était pour cela qu'Isolina était avec elle, pour qu'elle puisse avoir la chance d'être traitée un peu plus humainement.

« Bon, très bien », concéda Asami en soupirant.

Elle savait que si elle voulait gagner la confiance de la fille, elle devait aussi partager des choses avec elle, même des choses dont elle ne voulait pas parler.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'enfants ? demanda Isolina pour la troisième fois, reprenant sa mine curieuse, ses yeux pétillants et son sourire brillant.

\- En fait, il y a beaucoup de raisons, commença la PDG sans vraiment vouloir aller plus loin. »

La fille la regarda, attendant les raisons. Asami grimaça, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas y réchapper.

« Tout d'abord... Korra et moi sommes deux femmes.

\- Et alors ?

\- Hmm… Disons simplement qu'aucune d'entre nous ne peut être enceinte, parce qu'il a besoin d'un homme pour rendre une femme enceinte. Et… tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus à ce sujet... pour l'instant. »

Oui, elle était définitivement trop jeune. Peut-être que dans quelques années, une personne plus compétente qu'elle oserait lui expliquer sans être maladroite, ce qu'elle n'était certainement pas capable de faire maintenant.

« Donc, nous devrions adopter, continua Asami. Mais avec Korra, nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé... Et nous sommes toutes les deux occupées, alors ce serait difficile pour nous de nous occuper d'un enfant.

\- Mais tu t'occupes de moi.

\- Oui, parce que tu as besoin de moi maintenant. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais... que nous pourrions gérer ça pendant des mois. »

La fille hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ta réponse ? sourit Asami, malicieusement.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle, vraiment curieuse.

\- Parce que des gens méchants ont des enfants mais tu es gentille et tu n'en as pas, répondit simplement Isolina.

\- Je suppose… »

Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? « Des gens méchants » ? De qui parlait-elle ? De ses parents ? De quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui étaient ces « gens méchants » ? Pourquoi étaient-ils méchants aux yeux d'Isolina ? Avait-elle vraiment été témoin, ou victime, de mauvais traitements, ou était-ce une déformation enfantine ?

« Où est Korra ? demanda Isolina, sortant Asami de ses pensées troublantes. Est-ce qu'on va rester que toutes les deux ?

\- Oui. Tu es déçue ? interrogea-t-elle, se souvenant que le courant entre Korra et la jeune fille était plutôt bien passé la veille.

\- J'aime bien jouer avec Naga. Et Korra est marrante.

\- On la verra ce soir, je te le promets. Mais pour l'instant, que dirais-tu d'un petit-déjeuner ? »

La jeune fille sourit et Asami le lui rendit, leur faisant un petit déjeuner.

La matinée se passa bien. Elles jouèrent à de vieux jeux qu'Asami avait encore quand elle était petite. Elle doutait qu'elle puisse enseigner le Pai Cho à Isolina, même si elle avait déjà commencé à apprendre à son âge.

Le midi, Asami proposa à Isolina de déjeuner avec Korra. La seule chose à faire était de la trouver.

En fait, Asami pensait qu'elle était sur l'île du Temple de l'Air. Quelque chose sur la coordination des Nomades de l'Air... Elles s'y dirigèrent donc.

Et en effet, Korra était là, en train de rire à gorge déployée avec Bolin, tandis qu'Opal levait les yeux au ciel, un bambin dans ses bras.

Lorsque Korra les vit, elle vint aussitôt les rencontrer.

« Asami ! » cria-t-elle à mi-chemin.

Elle lui rentra presque dedans en voulant la serrer dans ses bras.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Korra,heureuse, prenant les deux mains pâles dans les siennes.

Asami embrassa sa femme avant de répondre.

« On a pensé qu'on pourrait manger avec vous.

\- Oh, bien sûr. On était justement en train de faire une pause. »

Korra s'agenouilla pour embrasser Isolina sur son front.

« Salut, p'tit chiot. Bien dormi ? J'espère que Naga n'a pas ronflé. Je lui dirai sinon. »

La jeune fille sourit largement, appréciant son surnom.

« Non, c'est bon. J'ai très bien dormi, merci, répondit la jeune fille aux yeux bleus, poliment.

\- Bien, répondit l'Avatar. »

Pendant qu'elles parlaient, Opal et Bolin les rejoignirent.

« Asamiiii ! dit le maitre de la Terre avec enthousiasme avant de la saisir pour lui faire un câlin étouffant. J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vue depuis ton mariage !

\- Allez, Bolin, on s'est vus il y a moins de deux mois, dit Asami levant les yeux au ciel, mais lui rendant également son étreinte du mieux qu'elle put. Mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi. Vous deux, avec votre petit. »

Bolin la libéra et Opal lui sourit discrètement.

« On s'est vus... mais on a même pas pu parler plus de quelques minutes !

\- Ravie de te revoir, Asami, dit Opal en coupant les jérémiades de son mari.

\- Bonyour ! salua le petit garçon dans ses bras. »

Asami sourit au garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il avait les mêmes yeux vert clair que ses parents et avait cette lueur d'énergie et de malice de la part de son père.

« Salut toi, dit Asami en se penchant pour être à son niveau. Tu es un grand garçon maintenant ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'ai trois ans !

\- Oui enfin, pas exactement, corrigea sa mère. Haruo aura trois ans dans six mois.

\- Et aller à l'école ! cria le petit garçon, excité.

\- Ouais… Bon, c'est plus trainer avec un groupe de gamins à ton âge, mais bref. Vous nous aviez pas dit que vous aviez aussi un petit avec vous, dit la brune aux yeux verts, remarquant Isolina. »

Cette dernière avait saisi la jambe d'Asami depuis le début de la conversation et, une fois qu'elle fut remarquée, se cacha derrière elle.

Asami lui sourit doucement, seule une immense douceur habitant son regard. Elle caressa les cheveux noirs d'un geste souple, la rassurant :

« Ça va aller, ils sont gentils aussi. »

Mais Isolina ne voulait pas quitter Asami et préférait rester cachée derrière elle.

« D'accord », dit Asami, sachant qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger.

Elle s'agenouilla, ouvrant les bras pour qu'elle vienne.

« Allez, viens », dit-elle.

Et Isolina mit ses petits bras autour du cou de la jeune femme et cacha son visage dans ses cheveux noirs.

Asami la souleva, la gardant contre elle. Alors, elle se sentit en sécurité.

« C'est mieux ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle sentit seulement Isolina, hochant légèrement la tête dans son épaule. Elle la caressa, comme elle en avait l'habitude, pour qu'elle se sente un peu plus à l'aise.

« Alors vous avez... enfin adopté ? demanda Opal, les yeux curieux observant la scène.

\- Non, on s'occupe juste d'elle, répondit Korra. Asami l'a trouvée dans la rue et l'a ramenée à la maison.

\- Oh… C'est juste que je pensais... comme avec Asami, le courant semble bien pa… »

Korra pinça deux de ses doigts, les passant sur ses lèvres comme une fermeture à éclair et secoua la tête.

« Ooh… » dit seulement Opal, comprenant que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont ils devraient parler.

Cependant, Asami était trop occupée à étreindre et à réconforter la fille pour faire attention à la conversation.

« Je suis désolée, elle est vraiment timide, dit Asami avec un petit sourire.

\- Pas de problème, assura Opal. Peut-être devrions-nous vous quitter alors.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama Bolin. »

Opal lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se reprenne.

« Oh, je veux dire... Ouais, peut-être, commença-t-il, l'air un peu triste.

\- Attendez ! dit Asami. »

Elle ne voulait pas que ses amis partent. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé du temps ensemble. Opal et Bolin étaient souvent occupés avec leurs trois enfants. Enfin, Korra et Asami l'étaient aussi.

D'ailleurs, Isolina ne pouvait pas continuer à se cacher des gens. Ça deviendrait très vite très compliquée pour elle d'interagir avec l'autres personnes dans le futur…

Quand la jeune femme aux yeux verts rencontrerait ses parents, elle leur dirait leurs quatre vérités, ça c'était sûr !

« Je vais lui parler », continua Asami, espérant que la fille se sente suffisamment à l'aise avec eux pour qu'ils puissent manger tous ensemble.

Elle prit Isolina à part, l'emmenant un peu plus loin tout en la gardant dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda la PDG, inquiète.

La fille hocha la tête, le regard fuyant.

« Hey, regarde-moi. On est juste toutes les deux ici. Tu n'as pas peur de moi quand même ? »

Elle entendit un petit rire étouffé avant de voir deux grandsyeux bleus devant elle.

« Tiens te voilà ! Tu sais, je te cherchais justement ! » plaisanta la femme aux yeux verts.

La fille rit à nouveau. Asami sourit et mit une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille de la fille.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de voir des gens. »

Comme la fille ne pas répondit pas, elle continua :

« Isolina, est-ce que tu as envie de manger avec eux ? Sinon, ce n'est pas grave, ça ne peut être que toi et moi. Je ne sais pas si Korra nous rejoindrait. Certainement… »

La fille resta silencieuse.

« Ils ne te feront pas de mal, je te le promets. Ce sont de bonnes personnes. Opal est très gentille, elle a trois enfants, tu sais. Bolin s'enthousiasme un peu trop sur un peu tout, mais il est très gentil aussi. Ils ont aidé Korra à sauver le monde beaucoup de fois. »

La fille ne répondit toujours pas.

« Je vois… articula doucement la jeune femme, un peu déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre la jeune fille ; mais elle ne voulait pas insister davantage. Alors, reste ici, je vais leur dire que nous partons. »

Elle abaissa la petite fille à terre, embrassant son front. Mais alors qu'elle partait, une petite main prit la sienne. Deux yeux verts et curieux se posèrent sur Isolina.

« Je veux bien essayer », dit la petite fille, ne rencontrant toujours pas ses yeux.

Asami s'adoucit. Elle s'agenouilla au niveau de la fille.

« Isolina, ma chérie, regarde-moi », demanda-t-elle doucement.

Les yeux bleus et craintifs de la fille rencontrèrent les yeux verts et pleins d'espoir.

« Tu es une petite fille courageuse, dit-elle, l'admiration glissant dans sa voix. Je ne veux pas te forcer. Si tu n'as pas envie de passer du temps avec un groupe d'étrangers, ne le fais pas, d'accord ?

\- Non, ça va, dit-elle en baissant le regard une fois de plus. Juste... ne me laisse pas toute seule… »

Le cœur d'Asami faillit se briser en entendant la voix implorante, craintive et vulnérable de cette petite fille, comme si elle était au bord des larmes.

« Bien sûr, je ne te quitterai pas, ma puce. Jamais », rassura la jeune femme, émue.

Elle embrassa à nouveau son front, et le coin des lèvres d'Isolina se courbèrent un peu.

Asami se leva et tendit la main pour qu'elle la prenne.

« On y va ? » sourit-elle fièrement.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus la regarda, souriant légèrement, avec timidité. Elle prit la main d'Asami et elles revinrent auprès des autres, qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres.

« Alors... qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Asami ? dit Opal une fois que la femme aux cheveux longs fut partie.

\- Rien.

\- Ouais, c'est pour ça que tu m'as dit de me taire il y a trente secondes.

\- Disons simplement que nous évitons certains sujets... comme l'adoption, les enfants et surtout comment elle se comporte avec Isolina.

\- Isolina ? La fille ? Pourquoi ? »

Korra hocha la tête.

« Parce qu'elle a décidé de ne pas avoir d'enfants et qu'elle devient extrêmement maternelle avec Isolina. Elle ne veut pas qu'elle parte, je pense qu'elle pourrait même vouloir la garder.

\- Eh bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Quel est le problème alors ?

\- La fille a certainement des parents qui l'attendent quelque part.

\- Ah, mauvaise nouvelle...

\- Mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne suis pas sûre qu'Asami lui permettrait de rester avec nous...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Trop dangereux.

\- Ah, oui… Mais il ne s'est rien passé depuis des années. Le monde est en paix, nous ne faisons qu'aider.

\- Eh bien, je te laisse le lui dire, car elle ne m'écoutera pas.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Je sais. Je suis sûre que ça la rendrait heureuse. Elle est heureuse avec elle. Nous le sommes toutes les trois. »

Korra regarda où étaient Asami et Isolina, voyant la jeune femme embrasser la fille sur son front, avant de revenir vers eux.

« Alors ? » s'exclama Bolin, quand Asami revint, manquant d'exploser par hâte de vouloir la réponse.

La jeune femme sentit la prise d'Isolina se resserrer sur sa main.

« Alors, tu dois te calmer et, oui, nous restons. Tant qu'elle se sent bien, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Génial ! »

Bolin ne put s'empêcher de crier de joie.

« Bolin, elle t'a dit de te calmer, soupira Opal, le réprimandant comme elle le ferait avec un de leurs enfants.

\- Je sais ! Mais je suis tellement excité ! J'aimerais que Mako soit là aussi.

\- Certainement trop occupé avec son prince, sourit Korra.

\- Ex-prince, corrigea Asami.

\- Pas dans son coeur, fit l'Avatar avec un clin d'oeil. »

Le PDG rit.

« Effectivement.

\- Donc, je suppose que nous ne mangeons pas avec les autres maitres de l'Air ? dit Opal.

\- Je ne préférerais pas, admit Asami.

\- Pas de problème, déclara Korra. Je vais juste aller chercher de quoi manger avec Bolin. Il suffit de trouver un endroit à l'extérieur où nous pourrions nous asseoir. Il fait beau, alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait utiliser une couverture ou quelque chose ? suggéra Asami.

\- Je sais où trouver ça ! dit le maître de l'Air. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Ils se séparèrent pour aller chercher les différentes choses dont ils avaient besoin pour faire un pique-nique à l'extérieur.

Opal, Haruo — qui était maintenant endormi profondément dans les bras de sa mère —, Asami et Isolina allèrent chercher une couverture, la petite fille ne desserrant jamais son emprise sur la main de la jeune femme.

« Alors... Isolina, c'est ça ? Quel âge as-tu ? » essaya Opal pour engager la conversation.

La jeune fille se raidit en regardant Asami. Cette dernière hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle pouvait répondre à la question.

« Je... j'ai cinq ans, chuchota-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Alors… tu vas à l'école l'année prochaine ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mes parents n'ont jamais parlé de l'école. C'est quoi ?

\- C'est un endroit où les enfants apprennent des choses, comment lire, écrire, par exemple.

\- Je sais déjà ça.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Asami.

\- Oui. Ma mère m'a appris. »

Asami la regarda, les yeux écarquillés, et Opal leva seulement un sourcil.

Elles ne poursuivirent pas la conversation, puisqu'elles atteignirent un placard rempli de literie. Comme Opal avait son fils dans ses bras, Asami prit une couverture sous son bras afin de garder la main d'Isolina dans la sienne.

Elles cherchèrent ensuite un endroit pour s'asseoir. Elles choisirent simplement une parcelle d'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre. La femme aux yeux verts déposa la couverture par terre et elles s'assirent en enlevant leurs chaussures.

Peu de temps après, Bolin et Korra arrivèrent, les bras remplis avec de quoi manger.

Ils mangèrent ensemble et tout se passa bien. Ils parlèrent de leurs aventures passées et de leurs vies.

Asami regardait souvent Isolina, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. La petite fille restait simplement silencieuse, près d'elle.

Haruo s'était endormi et sa mère l'avait mis au lit pour une petite sieste.

Quand ils eurent tous terminé, ils s'allongèrent sur la couverture, sachant qu'ils devraient bientôt retourner au travail. Enfin, sauf pour Asami.

La tête d'Isolina était sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de jais, jusqu'à ce que la fille s'endorme. Elle continua son mouvement, ne voulant pas réveiller Isolina si elle s'arrêtait. Elle posa les yeux sur le petit corps sur elle et ne détourna plus le regard.

Opal la fixait, curieuse. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard s'emparer du visage de son amie. C'était un regard incroyable plein d'espoir, de paix et d'amour doux.

Elle regarda Korra, hochant la tête vers Asami. L'Avatar avait déjà vu ce regard sur le visage de sa femme, presque exclusivement lorsqu'elle était avec Isolina.

L'Avatar ne fit que soupirer, articulent sans bruit un « Je sais » à Opal. Asami était de toute façon trop distraite pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Quant à Bolin, son estomac était si plein qu'il pourrait probablement tomber sous peu dans un coma, ou au moins s'endormir.

Ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée, alors ils durent partir. Leur pause se terminait de toute façon.

« Mon amour, nous devons partir, dit Korra à Asami.

\- Ok. Je vais juste rester ici et ranger la couverture avant de partir. Je ne veux pas la réveiller.

\- À ce soir, dit Korra en l'embrassant légèrement. »

Asami sourit et fit signe à ses amis qui firent de même, ayant trop peur de parler et de réveiller la fille endormie.

« Elles semblent... proches, déclara Opal à Korra, une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés.

\- Elles sont proches. Isolina avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aimer et Asami de donner de l'amour à un enfant. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se terminer cette histoire...

\- Au moins, tu seras là pour elle peu importe ce qui va se passer, dit la femme aux yeux verts, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Oui, je suppose que je serai là, soupira l'Avatar, les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Ne pensons pas à ça maintenant. Tu ne peux rien y faire de toute façon. Donc tu disais ? Un groupe de coordination entre la police et les maitres de l'Air ? »

Et ainsi, ils retournèrent à Tenzin et aux maitres de l'Air pour continuer à planifier les envois d'aide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Isolina se réveilla, ravie d'être sur les genoux d'Asami.

Elle s'assit en regardant autour d'elle.

« Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ils sont retournés travailler, répondit la jeune femme, sa main encore dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Est-ce que ça va ? Être avec d'eux, je veux dire.

\- Je pense, répondit-elle. Mais je préfère être avec toi. »

Asami sourit.

« C'est parce que tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec moi. On rentre à la maison ? Sauf si tu as quelque chose en tête que tu veux faire avant. »

Isolina secoua la tête.

« Peut-être que nous nous arrêterons d'abord au poste de police. »

La fille hocha la tête.

Elles se levèrent et Asami plia la couverture. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait la remettre à l'endroit où elle l'avait prise ou la mettre quelque part pour que quelqu'un la lave. Ce n'était pas comme si l'herbe était vraiment sale, mais c'était toujours le sol.

Finalement, Asami n'eut pas à décider, car elle rencontra Pema.

« Oh, hé, Pema ! Asami salua presque timidement.

\- Asami, ma chérie ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Tu devrais venir sur l'île plus souvent.

\- Eh bien, tout le monde est tellement occupé, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

\- N'importe quoi. Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue ici.

\- Merci Pema.

\- Et qui est cette mignonne petite chose ? demanda-t-elle en se baissant pour mieux voir Isolina.

\- Elle s'appelle Isolina, répondit Asami à sa place, remarquant que la fille recommençait à s'accrocher à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici toutes les deux ?

\- Nous déjeunions avec Korra, Bolin et Opal.

\- Vous auriez pu nous rejoindre dans la grande salle.

\- En fait, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne le fasse pas. Isolina n'est pas vraiment habituée aux gens, autres que moi et Korra.

\- Oh, je vois. Elle vit avec toi ?

\- Pour l'instant oui.

\- Pour l'instant ? Je ne savais pas que vous hébergiez des enfants.

\- On héberge pas. D'habitude. Mais c'était la seule solution.

\- Je vois...

\- Bref, je voulais savoir ce que je devais faire avec cette couverture ! Nous l'avons utilisée pour pique-niquer à l'extérieur, donc elle n'est pas vraiment sale, mais quand même...

\- Je vais juste le prendre avec moi.

\- Merci, Pema.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Nous devons y aller. Mais à bientôt !

\- Je l'espère. Et j'espère revoir Isolina aussi. »

Asami sourit avec un soupçon de tristesse, mais elle ne fut pas assez courageuse pour dire qu'elle devrait être partie d'ici-là. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse, même si elle en avait besoin.

Avant de rentrer chez elles, elles allèrent au commissariat où Lin leur dit qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles des parents d'Isolina. Asami grogna et Isolina haussa les épaules, impassible. Lin leva un sourcil, troublée par la réaction.

Puis elles rentrèrent. Asami ne savait pas quoi faire avec Isolina. Alors elle joua avec elle, bavardant avec elle, apprenant à la connaître.

Dans tous les cas, elle ne parla pas de son passé flou. Asami apprit sa couleur préférée, ses rêves, ce qu'elle avait appris, comment est-ce qu'elle avait appris, ce qu'elle aimait... Malheureusement, tout cela ne l'aiderait pas à retrouver ses parents mais seulement à l'aimer davantage.

Finalement, elle décida de leur préparer quelque chose pour l'heure où Korra rentrerait. Elle quitta Isolina et ses dessins, toujours emprunts de couleurs vives semblant jetées au hasard sur la feuille.

Mais alors, la petite fille finit par s'ennuyer et la rejoignit dans la cuisine, demandant si elles pouvaient faire un dessert. Bien qu'un peu surprise, Asami accepta et elles parcoururent un vieux livre de recettes que la jeune femme tenait de sa mère. Elles choisirent de faire une tarte aux fraises — la fraise étant le fruit préféré d'Isolina, comme l'avait appris Asami.

Ce fut amusant. Isolina était aussi désordonnée que Korra l'était en cuisine. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle finit avec de la farine sur tout son visage et dans ses cheveux.

« Ok, je pense que nous allons devoir nettoyer tout ça », sourit Asami.

La petite fille rigola et Asami l'emmena dans la salle de bain, où elle lava délicatement le visage pâle avec une serviette douce.

« Tu veux que je te lave les cheveux ? demanda-t-elle en séchant le visage de la petite fille.

\- Si ça te dérange pas.

\- Bien sûr que non, ma puce, dit-elle en embrassant sa joue maintenant toute propre. »

Isolina lui sourit et Asami lava ses longs cheveux noirs, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

« Tu vas les tresser ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Ce serait bien. »

La femme aux yeux verts sécha les cheveux noirs aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait avec une serviette, et commença à les tresser même s'ils étaient encore un peu mouillés.

La petite fille aimait ça. Puis, comme Korra n'était toujours pas rentrée, elles jouèrent un peu plus.

« Je suis rentrée ! » dit Korra quand elle entra dans la manoir.

Elle vit alors Asami traverser la pièce comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda l'Avatar, incrédule, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Oh, salut, Korra ! Je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer.

\- Pourtant, j'ai crié… »

Asami vint vers elle et l'embrassa, avecun peu plus d'ardeur que depuis qu'Isolina était venue habiter avec elles.

« Tu n'as plus peur d'Isolina nous voie ? s'enquit Korra, remarquant ce léger changement.

\- Elle est cachée quelque part. On joue à cache-cache.

\- Ah, je vois. Alors, fondamentalement, tu l'as perdue ? la taquina l'Avatar, avec un sourire au coin. »

Sa femme la frappa juste au bras, malicieusement.

« En fait… » commença-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle marcha ensuite dans sa chambre, faisant le tour du lit.

« Non, pas ici », dit-elle à Korra avec un clin d'œil.

Elles entendirent ensuite des petitsricanements étouffés sous le lit, ce qui fit sourire les deux femmes, qui durent se retenir de rire.

Asami fit signe à Korra de sortir de leur chambre. La PDG ferma la porte, écoutant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Elle entendit le petit corps d'Isolina glisser contre le plancher de bois, puisquelques petits pas délicats qui se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Asami choisit ce moment pour ouvrir la porte et prendre rapidement Isolina dans ses bras.

« Je t'ai eue ! » s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire.

La petite fille se mit à rire et Asami commença à la chatouiller, la couchant sur le lit pour qu'elle soit à l'aise.

« Non, pas ça ! Ne me chatouille pas ! Asami ! » essaya de se plaindre la fille à travers ses rires.

Asami se mit à rire aussi, imitant un monstre avec des « arrrgh » et « ruuugh », disant qu'elle allait la manger toute crue. Elle fit des proutous sur la joue et le cou de la fille et Isolina ne fit que rire davantage.

Après un certain temps, Asami finit par s'arrêter, se laissant tomber sur le lit et s'allongeant dessus. Isolina grimpa sur elle, un sourire sur son visage. La jeune femme lui caressa la joue, la jeune fille se penchant sur son contact. Elle s'étendit ensuite sur Asami et la femme aux yeux verts mit un bras autour d'elle, avec un petit soupir de contentement.

Korra était appuyée contre le cadre de la porte, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, observant la scène. Pendant ce temps, elle souriait, en spectatrice, comme si elle n'était pas là. Il semblait que la petite fille et la jeune femme l'avait complètement oubliée. Elles étaient dans leur propre monde, comme elles l'avaient certainement été la majeure partie de la journée.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus ne voulait pas les interrompre, entrer dans leur monde sans autorisation. Donc, après les avoir regardées pendant plusieurs minutes, elle partit, retournant avec Naga.

« Hey, fille », dit-elle à son amie chien-ours polaire.

Cette dernière la poussa du nez et Korra la caressa.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais faire avec Asami, admit-elle à sa confidente animale. On est sur la la même page la plupart du temps, tu sais. Mais depuis qu'Isolina est venue ici, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Eh bien, Asami ne m'aide pas. Je pense qu'elle ne m'a jamais autant laissée dans le flou. »

Elle soupira.

« Toute cette situation est si compliquée... Je ne sais pas ce qu'Asami veut vraiment et elle ne veut pas m'en parler. »

Naga la regarda dans les yeux, comme pour dire : « Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça. Bon, je suppose qu'elle est un peu comme ça avec moi aussi... Mais c'est pas pareil. Je veux dire, je suis sa femme, pas sa fille. Elle n'a pas à s'occuper de moi de la même façon. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ? »

Naga la regarda seulement et lécha son visage.

« Ugh ! Naga ! se plaignit l'Avatar. Mais je suppose que tu as raison, je devrais en parler à Asami, pas à toi. Dès qu'elle acceptera d'en parler… »

Elle caressa un peu plus son animal à la fourrure blanche avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Isolina et Asami étaient toujours sur le lit, mais cette fois, la petite fille était assise sur sa femme, occupée à frapper des mains contre Asami.

Korra se jeta presque sur son lit, atterrissant à côté d'Asami, sur son coude pour pouvoir les voir toutes les deux jouer. Mais dès qu'elle fut remarquée, Isolina arrêta de jouer et se jeta à son cou.

« Korra ! cria-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Oh… Hey… commença l'Avatar, bredouillant, car elle était trop surprise par l'enthousiasme soudain de la petite fille. Salut, p'tit chiot ! »

Elle serra dans ses bras Isolina et vit Asami arborer un sourire entendu. Ok, Isolina était adorable... Elle avait compris.

À ce moment, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée plus tôt. Ce monde où elles jouaient gaiment, ce n'était pas le monde d'Asami et d'Isolina. C'était seulement celui d'Isolina. Elle avait invité Asami à y entrer, et elle faisait la même chose avec elle.

Lorsque le jeune Avatar et la fille aux yeux bleus se séparèrent, cette dernière sourit.

« Je peux jouer avec Naga ce soir ? demanda Isolina.

\- Bien sûr. Je veux dire, si ce n'est pas tard, déclara Korra.

\- Alors, on ferait mieux de manger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, conseilla Asami. Le dîner est prêt de toute façon. »

Elle se leva, bientôt suivie par sa femme et la petite fille.

Elles se mirent à table et mangèrent. Korra demanda comment s'était passé leur journée et Isolina commença à lui dire tout ce qu'elles avaient fait.

L'Avatar sourit devant l'énergie d'Isolina. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle s'ouvrait à elles, plus elle retrouvait une partie enfantine, adorable, enthousiaste, enjouée d'elle-même.

Elle était lumineuse. Une belle petite lumière mignonne dans leurs journées.

Pendant qu'elles mangeaient la tarte aux fraises, la PDG raconta à Korra que la cuisine était un vrai bazar et la taquina en disant qu'elle avait les mêmes capacités culinairesqu'une enfant de cinq ans. L'Avatar bouda faussement comme l'enfant de cinq ans qu'on disait qu'elle était, et les deux autres rigolèrent, gagnant un sourire de la femme aux yeux bleus.

Une fois qu'elles eurent fini, les deux femmes nettoyèrent la table et s'occupèrent de la vaisselle, tandis qu'Isolina alla jouer avec Naga dans le salon. Habituellement, le chien-ours polaire ne pouvait pas entrer, mais Asami se sentait plus en sécurité si elle pouvait voir Isolina quand elle jouait à l'extérieur, ce qu'elle ne pouvait sans nul doute pas faire de la cuisine.

Il se fit tard et Isolina fut mise au lit par Asami, comme les nuits précédentes. Naga s'installa dans la chambre pour dormir avec la petite fille.

Asami fit un baiser de bonne nuit à la fille.

« Et souviens-toi, tu ne joues pas avec Naga. Tu dors, ordonna Asami.

\- Oui, Asami ! répondit la petite fille joyeusement en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bonne nuit, ma chérie, sourit-elle. »

Korra vint l'embrasser aussi et Isolina la serra dans ses bras.

« Bonne nuit, p'tit chiot. »

Et elle ferma la porte, rejoignant Asami qui rentrait au salon. Elle avait pris un livre et lisait sur le canapé.

« Asami », appela Korra, un peu hésitante et timide.

La PDG aux yeux verts la regarda avec des yeux inquiets.

Korra s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'elle, les yeux verts ne la quittant jamais. Elle soupira.

« On devrait en parler, tu sais », dit Korra en regardant le mur, un de ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Elle n'entendit pas de réponse, mais elle sentit la main à la peau pâle sur son avant-bras. Elle regarda sa propriétaire.

Asami avait un sourire mince sur le visage, l'air vulnérable à cause de ses yeux verts clairs et tristes.

« Je sais », dit-elle seulement.

Korra savait qu'elle avait l'intention de le faire mais pas tout de suite.

L'Avatar sourit en retour, avec un regard compréhensif. Asami s'appuya sur ses bras pour se rapprocher du visage à la peau sombre, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je t'aime, dit-elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Asami se rassit, le dos contre la poitrine de Korra alors qu'elle continuait à lire. La femme aux yeux bleus se contenta d'embrasser le haut de sa tête en faisant de petits cercles sur l'épaule du PDG.

Elles restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elles aillent se coucher.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami et Korra ont une question en suspens qu'elles doivent régler. C'est enfin le weekend, donc elles le passent au zoo avec Isolina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !
> 
> Bon, je sais que je laisse pas trop de notes sur cette version, mais y'a pas vraiment grand monde à qui parler. xD Donc, petit avertissement pour les trois quatre lecteurs qui parcourent cette page : chapitre entre le T et le M, donc soyez pas choqués xD
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ce matin-là, Isolina fut la première à se lever. Elle ne savait pas si Korra et Asami dormaient encore mais elle ne voulait pas les déranger.

Naga sentit certainement que la petite fille était réveillée, car elle se réveilla aussi, assise droite et attendant qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Isolina joua un peu avec elle, laissant quelques petits rires discrets lui échapper, la caressant pendant de longues minutes.

Mais ensuite elle décida qu'elle avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Elle sortit de sa chambre et Naga la suivit tout le long du chemin.

Après qu'elle eût fait ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire, elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait ou devait faire. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas réveiller les deux femmes endormies. Cependant, Naga en décida autrement.

« Naga ! Où tu vas ? » murmura la fille aux yeux bleus, alors que le chien-ours polaire partait.

L'animal ne lui prêta aucune attention et monta l'escalier qui allait aux chambres.

« Attends, tu ne peux pas aller là-bas ! » avertit Isolina, la suivant.

Naga s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Korra et Asami, regardant la petite fille comme pour lui demander la permission d'entrer.

« Tu les réveilleras, on peut pas entrer. »

Mais Naga la regardait avec ses yeux de chien battu. Isolina se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Était-elle censée la laisser entrer ? Probablement pas.

Cependant, elle se sentait un peu seule et elle ne savait pas quoi faire toute seule dans le manoir. De plus, Naga pourrait certainement entrer sans elle de toute façon: avec ses grosses pattes et son poids, elle pouvait sans aucun doute défoncer la porte, et sûrement une partie du mur. Ce qui serait loin d'être une bonne chose.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi Naga le lui demandaiten premier lieu. Était-elle même en train de demander ? Peut-être était-elle en train de dire : « Je vais y aller, tu veux venir ? »

« Très bien, dit Isolina avec un peu d'appréhension. Mais juste pour regarder, d'accord ? »

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte, sans aucun bruit, et Naga n'attendit même pas qu'elle soit complètement ouverte avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur, forçant l'entrée de la chambre et poussant Isolina au passage. Immédiatement, Isolina se sentit envahie par une vague de regret.

Asami et Korra étaient toutes deux endormies dans leur lit, se faisant face dans leur sommeil. Elles respiraient lentement au même rythme. Sur la couverture rouge qui couvrait leur lit, leurs mains étaient jointes, leurs doigts entrelacés. Il semblait qu'elles avaient parlé avant de s'endormir toutes les deux en même temps, le temps s'arrêtant pendant leur sommeil.

« Naga, attends ! » murmura Isolina, ne voulant pas interrompre ce merveilleux tableau où les deux femmes dormaient paisiblement.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le chien-ours-polaire avait déjà fait sa route jusqu'à Korra, poussant le dos de cette dernière avec son nez de chien. Son gros nez mouillé se promena sur le cou de l'Avatar. Korra s'en rendit très vite compte, puisqu'elle avait déjà été réveillée de nombreuses fois de cette façon.

« Naga ! » grogna-t-elle, refusant d'ouvrir ses yeux bleus.

Asami commença à bouger aussi, perturbée par les petits bruits et les mouvements.

Voyant cela, Isolina monta sur le lit pour la rejoindre. Elle marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à s'arrêter devant le visage pâle et endormi de la femme aux yeux verts.

« Je suis désolée. Je l'ai laissée entrer, dit Isolina, ennuyée.

\- C'est pas grave, ma puce, dit Asami d'une voix endormie, luttant pour ouvrir les yeux, mais tendant sa main pour qu'Isolina se rapproche. »

La fille se mit entre les deux femmes et Asami lui caressa doucement le bras.

« Alors, tu n'es pas en colère ? dit Isolina pour s'en assurer.

\- Bien sûr que non, ma chérie.

\- Moi si ! intervint Korra.

\- Korra… marmonna Asami, entre reproche et exaspération.

\- Les matins sont le Mal incarné, répondit-elle simplement et amèrement, en mettant sa tête sous un oreiller.

\- Ça ne la dérange pas, la reprit Asami, pour rassurer la petite fille. Elle est juste grincheuse le matin. »

Ensuite, il y eut un silence. Seule se laissait entendre l'impatience de Naga, qui s'agitait.

« Est-ce que vous allez vous rendormir ? demanda Isolina en regardant Asami qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et une main sur le front.

\- Mmm… Probablement pas, répondit-elle. Suffit de se lever.

\- Est-ce que Korra va se lever aussi ?

\- Je serais très surprise si c'était le cas, gloussa Asami. »

Elles entendirent alors une sorte de grognement sous l'oreiller.

« Elle doit pas se lever pour travailler aujourd'hui ? continua Isolina, curieuse, car Korra était souvent déjà partie quand elle se levait.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Korra, comme si elle était profondément offensée, fixant Isolina après avoir tiré sa tête sous l'oreiller. Pas de travail aujourd'hui, p'tit chiot. C'est le weekeeeend.

\- Parfois, tu travailles aussile week-end, Madame l'Avatar,lui dit remarquer Asami.

\- Peu importe... dit-elle en agitant mollementsa main en l'air.

\- Allez, Isolina, allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Korra nous rejoindra quand son estomac l'exigera. »

Asami sortit du lit, Isolina la suivit alors qu'elles sortaient de la pièce.

« Allez, Naga, tu sais que Korra ne va pas se lever », dit Asami, en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Et le chien polaire sortit alors devançant les filles. Elles traversèrent la maison jusqu'à la cuisine, puis Asami ouvrit la grande fenêtre pour laisser courir Naga.

La chienne-ourse polaire sortit immédiatement, pour aller courir librement dans le jardin. La jeune femme aux yeux verts lui remplit une gamelle qu'elle posa vers la fenêtre pour qu'elle mange dès qu'elle aurait fini de se défouler.

Ensuite, elle prépara le petit-déjeuner et mangea avec Isolina. Pendant tout ce temps, la fille la regardait Isolina avec insistance. Après un certain temps, Asami le remarqua enfin.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est bizarre de te voir sans maquillage, dit la fille.

\- Ah oui. Quand Korra m'a vue comme ça la première fois, elle m'a regardée pendant des heures, ne me laissant pas sortir du lit. Pas que je voulais en sortir, de toute façon, sourit-elle, son regard fixant un point imaginaire alors que les souvenirs remontaient à la surface. »

Isolina la regarda, curieuse, n'étant pas habituée à voir Asami avec ce genre d'expression sur le visage couleur crème.

La jeune PDG secoua la tête, quittant le passé pour revenir dans la réalité.

« Bref ! » dit-elle un peu trop fort.

Isolina n'avait pas besoin de connaître ces souvenirs, qui impliquaient d'ailleursbeaucoup de baisers, de caresses, de câlins, de plaisir… Oui, elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de savoir.

« Je vais voir ce que fait Korra. En général, elle ne tarde pas tantà se lever. »

Elle nettoya une partie de la table, car la petite fille n'avait pas encore fini, étant donné qu'elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à fixer la jeune femme.

Ensuite, elle monta à l'étage pour trouver sa femme apparemment endormie sur son oreiller. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

« Tu es vraiment sérieuse ? » demanda Asami, approchant sa main du visage de Korra, afin de la réveiller en laissant courir ses doigts sur la joue à la peau foncée.

Une seconde après cela, deux mains fortes s'agrippèrent à ses hanches et Asami tomba sur son lit, utilisant sa main pour ne pas se cogner la tête contre celle de Korra. Deux lèvres capturèrent les siennes, et elle finit par atterrir sur les hanches de Korra, posant ses mains sur le visage à la peau sombre, alors que deux autres couraient le long de son doux gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que le baiser s'approfondissait.

« Korra, on en a parlé, dit Asami entre deux baisers avec un ton d'avertissement.

\- Je ne fais rien, répondit innocemment l'Avatar. »

Si, tu m'excites, pensa Asami en sentant son corps réagir à ses caresses et ses baisers.

Elles s'embrassèrent encore quelques minutes. Asami se rapprocha de Korra, autant qu'il lui était possible. Elle avait les bras autour du cou,sa poitrine contre la sienne et si elle le pouvait, elle laisserait certainement ses mains errer sur la peau sombre. Mais elle savait que si elle commençait cela, il n'y avait pas de retour possible.

« Tu devrais aller déjeuner… » essaya Asami.

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment que Korra s'arrête, elle ne le voudrait jamais, mais elle devait le faire.

« Je suis parfaitement bien ici », répondit-elle avec cette voix terrible et profonde qui fit frissonner Asami tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

L'Avatar laissa une de ses mains passer sous les vêtements de nuit d'Asami, flirtant avec sa peau pâle sur son dos, avant de traverser son ventre, allant lui caresser la poitrine.

« Korra », souffla Asami, qui eut soudain de la peine à respirer.

C'était destiné à l'avertir, à l'arrêter, mais ça plus finit par ressembler à un appel à la satisfaire.

« Oui ? demanda l'autre femme alors qu'elle baisait un chemin invisible dans son cou, grignotant un peu la peau pâle.

\- La porte est ouverte, déclara la PDG, alors que la bouche de Korra était maintenant sur son ventre, laissant des baisers brûlants sur sa peau.

\- Tu veux que je la ferme ? demanda l'Avatar. »

Oui, pensa d'abordAsami, et puis : ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Elle réalisa que son excuse était en fait pitoyable et qu'il semblait plus qu'elle voulait continuer dans cette voie. Elle voulait absolument continuer. Mais non. Elle devait arrêter tout ça. Sans aucun doute possible.

Sauf que c'était trop tard. Korra avait glissé sa main sous son pantalon, exerçant une légère pression juste au bon endroit.

« N-Non, bégaya-t-elle, tremblante, essayant de garder son gémissement pour elle-même.

\- T'es sûre ? »

Je ne suis sûre de rien, pensa Asami.

Elle était complètement perdue, déboussolée, impuissante face à l'amour de sa femme. Elle succombait à ses tendres caresses et ses douces attentions.

« Arrête, je… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle ressentit une nouvelle pression, alors qu'une main caressa encore une fois sa poitrine avec une rigueur passionnée.

Elle savait ce que Korra allait faire ensuite. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lui permettre de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Quand des doigts se mirent à effleurer son intimité, dans son esprit brumeux et confus, elle se mit à penser à Isolina, sa douceur, son innocence.

Ce n'était pas le moment de faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Elle respira lourdement, essayant de rassembler assez de courage pour quitter les genoux de Korra. Alors, soudainement, elle se retira, bondissant pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, tournant le dos à Korra. Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains, essuyant de se calmer. L'Avatar sourit avec douceur.

« Et dire que je t'ai presque eue », sourit-elle.

Asami l'aurait foudroyée si elle n'était pas aussi confuse et rougede sa propre faiblesse. Elle respirait lourdement pour retrouver son calme, pour oublier le besoin du corps de sa femme, le vide de son désir insatisfait.

Elle réarrangea ses vêtements.

« Tu dois prendre ton petit déjeuner et j'ai besoin d'une douche, déclara Asami, avec neutralité, après quelques longues secondes.

\- Oh oui, j'ai pu le sentir, gloussa Korra. »

Asami trouva finalement le courage de lui faire face, et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Korra ! gronda-t-elle. La porte était ouverte ! »

L'Avatar bougea sa main sur le côté, et la porte se ferma grâce à sa maitrise de l'Air.

« J'aurais pu la fermer. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où tu me laisserais aller.

\- Trop loin, apparemment. »

Elle commença ensuite à se diriger vers la salle de bain, se fermant à toute discussion. Elle ne voulait plus en parler.

« Whoa ! Arrête ! » ordonna Korra, sentant qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser la situation telle quelle sous peine d'esquinter leur relation.

Elle se dégagea rapidementdes draps, et rejoignit Asami dans le couloir avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle lui saisit la main, et Asami sursauta légèrement, hurlant presque :

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Malgré ses ordres brutaux, elle ne libéra pas sa main. Elle se retourna, voyant la douleur dans les yeux de Korra, qui la tenait du bout des doigts. Immédiatement, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pour ses mots durs. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Elle n'avait jamais rejeté son contact. Elle ne l'avait jamais rejetée elle.

« Je-je suis désolée », s'excusa-t-elle,fébrilement.

Elle vit les yeux bleus s'adoucir un peu, même si la douleur semblait y avoir élu résidence.

« Pas de problème, mon amour, dit Korra, d'une douce lenteur.

\- Je ne veux juste pas recommencer, expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête. Tu sais que c'est pas l'envie qui manque. Nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas. Pas maintenant.

\- Je sais, répondit sérieusement l'Avatar. »

Elle embrassa légèrement la main d'Asami, pour le lui prouver, pour prouver qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle à son tour. Je n'aurais pas dû jouer avec toi comme ça. J'ai été immature. Je t'aime. Et j'ai juste envie de toi.

\- J'ai envie de toi aussi. Mais... nous devons faire attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre chez elle.

\- Je pense que ça va prendre plus de temps que prévu, mon amour. Mais j'ai dit que j'attendrais, alors j'attendrai.

\- Et je t'en suis reconnaissante. »

Maintenant, pensa-t-elle, combien de temps allons-nous attendre ?

Sa pensée s'évanouit quand Korra appuya un doux baiser sur son front. Elle se raidit au début, craignant ce qui pourrait s'ensuivre, mais elle se détendit quand elle se souvint de leur conversation et réalisa que ce n'était qu'un baiser innocent, uniquement rempli d'amour pur.

« Je suppose qu'Isolina est en bas ? dit-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Cool. Je vais la rejoindre alors. Prends une bonne douche.

\- Merci. »

Elles se séparèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Asami se faufila dans la douche. Ôtant ses vêtements, elle laissa l'eau chaude heurter sa tête et dégringoler le long de son dos, alors qu'elle soufflait, appuyée contre le mur et la tête orientée vers le sol.

Elle pouvait encore sentir les mains de Korra sur elle, en elle. Ce contact lui manquait. La peau de Korra lui manquait. Ses baisers et sa bouche. Sa chaleur et son corps. Elle voulait tout sentir, tout ressentir, l'avoir à elle et pour elle, sans autre chose que leurs corps pour communiquer tout l'amour qu'elles se elle ne savait que trop bien que ces simples pensées éveillaient son corps à un désir ardent.

Asami respira lourdement, essayant de dompter ses envies passionnées.

À vrai dire, elle avait du mal à comprendre. Elle avait l'impression d'être une jeunette en chaleur, incapable de se contenir. C'était un manque tellement violent et soudain, alors que ça ne faisait que quelques jours.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si elles n'avaient jamais été séparées. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elles l'étaient, elles n'avaient d'autre choix que d'attendre l'autre. Il n'y avait rien pour les tenter, les narguer, les faire céder. Cette fois-ci, elles devaient s'arrêter elles-mêmes, elles devaient lutter contre leurs envies — alors qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu besoin de se soucier d'une chose pareille avant ! Elles étaient chez elles et avaient toujours fait comme bon leur semblait.

Asami soupira.

Korra avait raison. Si Isolina restait plus longtemps, elles devraient trouver un moyen de libérer toute cette tension, ou le moindre contact physique pourrait enchainer des évènements dans lesquels Isolina n'avait aucune part.

Non pas qu'Isolina serait si traumatisée que ça… Enfin, Asami n'avait jamais eu la chance de tomber ses parents dans ce genre de situation, donc elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir. Néanmoins, elle savait que lorsque son père avait décidé d'avoir LA conversation avec elle, rien qu'imaginer que ses parents avaient eu des rapports sexuels, c'était... très dérangeant.

Elle secoua la tête. Même à ce jour, c'était assez dérangeant. Donc, moins Isolina en savait, mieux ce serait. De plus, elle ne voulait pas avoir às'occuper des questions vraiment embarrassantes qui seraient posée par la suite, du genre « ça sert à quoi ? ». Parce qu'encore, un couple composé d'un homme et d'une femme pourrait toujours dire que ça servait à faire des enfants, mais elles…

Finalement, Asami décida d'arrêter de penser à tout ça — du moins, d'essayer — et se doucha. Elle s'habilla et se maquilla, avant de descendre rejoindre sa femme et Isolina.

Quand elle arriva, elle sourit : Korra maitrisait l'Air en-dessous de la petite fille pour faire en sorte qu'elle vole.

« Regarde, Asami ! Je vole ! cria la jeune fille ravie.

\- Je vois ça, ma chérie, répondit-elle. »

Même si la vision qui lui était offerte, imprégnée d'une pure joie de vivre et d'amusement, la ravissait au plus haut point, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiète. Elle savait que Korra ne la laisserait pas tomber, mais penser que cela pourrait arriver la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Bon, allez, assez pour aujourd'hui, sourit Korra, remettant lentement la fille sur ses pieds.

\- Mais je m'amusais bien ! se plaignit Isolina, en faisant un peu la moue.

\- Je sais, Isolina. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça toute la journée. Je suis peut-être l'Avatar, mais je me fatigue aussi.

\- On pourrait le refaire ?

\- Dès que tu veux.

\- Maintenant ? »

Korra gloussa.

« Dès que tu veux, mais pas maintenant », dit-elle, à la fois fermement et gentiment.

La petite fille de cinq ans bouda légèrement, avant qu'Asami ne la prenne dans ses bras.

« Tu as remis ton maquillage, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, tu aimes ?

\- J'aime bien quand tu l'as pas aussi, dit-elle en posant ses petites mains sur les joues d'Asami.

\- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que Korra reste avec nous ?

\- Je ne vais nulle part, assura l'Avatar. »

La fille acquiesça sérieusement.

« On peut faire quelque chose ensemble alors ?

\- Bien sûr, ma chérie.

\- Avec Naga aussi ?

\- Avec Naga aussi. »

Et Isolina rayonnait. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

Ce fut ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent au zoo de Republic City.

Asami s'était souvenue qu'Isolina avait avoué de pas avoir d'animaux près de chez elle. Alors, la jeune PDG pensa que ce serait un bon moyen d'en apprendre davantage.

Cela faisait donc maintenant une heure et demie qu'elles étaient au zoo, sous un soleil radieux, et elles avaient vu des dizaines d'animaux. Elles assistèrent même à un spectacle avec des pingouins-loutres.

Les deux femmes aimaient voir le visage de la fille s'illuminer quand elle voyait un nouvel animal et comment elle les suivait avec ses yeux bleus et curieux alors qu'ils bougeaient, imitant presque leurs mouvements.

Au bout de quelques heures,Isolina se retrouva sur les épaules de Korra, car elle avait commencé à se sentir fatiguée de marcher. L'Avatar lui tenait fermement les jambes et Isolina s'agrippait à sa tête.

« On voit beaucoup mieux d'ici, commenta la fille.

\- Oh, je pense bien, dit Korra.

\- Je suis même plus grande que Naga ! »

Asami gloussa un peu. Oui, elle était plus grande que le chien-chien-ours polaire marchant à côté d'eux.

La présence de l'animal ne ravissait guère le personnel du zoo, mais Korra ne leur avait pas donné le choix, disant seulement qu'elle était comme un gros chien :complètement inoffensif. Qui étaient-ils pour contredire l'Avatar ?

Asami n'avait fait que secouer la tête et la laisser poursuivre les négociations. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire de toute façon.

Mais elle commençait à penser qu'elle aurait dû faire quelque chose, car Naga s'était mise à aboyer et à hurler avec les chiens-ours du zoo, ce qui faisait peur à tous ceux qui étaient à proximité.

Le personnel essaya de calmer les chiens-ours polaires, tout en fusillant Naga du regard, car il la prenait pour la cause de tout ce raffut — ce qui n'était pas très faux.

« Arrête ça, fille, ordonna Korra. Je sais que tu as perdu ta meute, mais c'était il y a un moment ! »

Peut-être aurait-elle dû la laisser à l'entrée… Ou elle aurait dû essayer de la faire avoir des contacts avec d'autres chiens-ours avant, parce qu'elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça, et par conséquent, ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour l'arrêter.

Car, malgré ses demandes,Naga ne s'arrêterait pas.

« Korra... si tu ne fais pas tout de suite quelque chose, nous serons certainement expulsées du zoo pour toujours, déclara Asami.

\- Je sais. J'essaie ! »

Elle souleva Isolina de ses épaules pour la remettre à terre. Elle alla alors caresser la tête de Naga, parlant pour la faire arrêter, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas obéir et de l'ignorer.

Isolina était restée avec Asami, tenant la jambe de la jeune femme. Une seconde après, elle décida qu'elle voulait aider et quitta Asami pour aller vers Naga.

« Attends, Isolina ! Ne t'approche pas ! » dit Asami, un peu inquiète, essayant de la retenir, un peu trop tardivement car elle avait déjà bien avancé.

Elle savait que Naga n'était d'ordinaire pas méchante, mais elle était loind'êtredans son état normal. Et si Korra elle-même ne pouvait la calmer, elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à une simple petite fille, qui la côtoyait certes depuis quelques jours, mais qui restait une vague connaissance.

Cependant, Isolina ne l'écouta pas et marcha vers l'animal à la fourrure blanche. Même si Asami avait une cruelle envie de la stopper, elle décida de lui donner le bénéfice du doute.

« Ça va, Naga, on est là », dit-elle.

Naga la poussa un peu avec son nez, et Isolina serra sa grande tête blanche, la faisant arrêter.

Korra retourna auprès de sa femme, tout en regardant l'animal et la petite fille d'un air perplexe. Elle regarda ensuite Asami qui était tout aussi perplexe, et qui haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être que tu devrais leur dire quelque chose », dit le PDG, remarquant toutes les personnes effrayées qui s'étaient agglutinées autour d'elles, fixant avec méfiance la bête blanche.

Korra se racla la gorge, avant de déclarer d'une voix forte et rassurante :

« Tout va bien, tout le monde ! Tout va bien. S'il vous plaît, reprenez et appréciez votre visite. »

Peu à peu, les gens partirent, faisant comme il leur avait été demandé.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis et qu'Isolina eût arrêté d'étreindre et de caresser Naga, Korra regarda son amie animale, la tête penchée sur le côté et une main sur la hanche, portant un air dubitatif.

« Alors quoi ? dit-elle. Tu la préfères à moi ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ? C'est d'un ingrat, Naga ! »

Son amie animale pensa que la lécher était un bon moyen de se faire pardonner, et elle le fit donc d'une grande ardeur.

« D'accord, fille, rit Korra, sous les gros coups de langue. Je te pardonne. Comme toujours. »

Elle mit son nez contre le sien, pour marquer le renouvellement de leur grande amitié.

À ce moment, Asami repéra des personnes travaillant pour le zoo qui marchaient vers eux, certainement pour remédier au problème Naga.

« Que diriez-vous d'une glace ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Isolina lui sourit d'une manière qui voulait dire « oui ». Elles partirent alors chercher une glace et les employés ne prirent pas la peine de les rattraper. Ils avaient d'autres choses à faire et ils espéraient simplementqu'elles partiraient.

Cependant, le petit groupe resta encore quelque tempsavant qu'Isolina ne soit trop fatiguée et qu'elles ne rentrent chez elles.

Elle fut couchée tôt dans la soirée, laissant Korra et Asami seules.

Elles parlèrent un peu, quelque peu mal à l'aise, à cause de cette nouvelle dynamique, installée depuis ce matin, et qui leur était parfaitement étrangère. Après un certain temps, la conversation se tarit et elles réalisèrent qu'elles s'ennuyaient maintenant que la jeune fille était profondément endormie.

« Donc… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Korra.

\- On dort ensemble ce soir ? demanda carrément Asami.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- On dort dans le même lit ?

\- Pourquoi nous ne dormirions pas dans le même lit ?

\- Parce que je... je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui arriverait.

\- Asami, regarde-moi, dit Korra en prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes. »

Elle regarda leurs mains liés, avant de remonter ses yeux vers le visage aimant de sa femme.

« Est-ce que ce serait un si grand drame ? demanda Korra. Elle dort.

\- Je sais, mais c'est une enfant...

\- Même si elle nous interrompait au mauvais moment, elle ne comprendrait pas.

\- Peut-être. Mais peut-être que ça peut la perturber. J'en sais rien, t'es déjà tombée sur tes parents en train de faire l'amour, toi ?

\- J'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion… Je suis partie très tôt pour le camp du Lotus Blanc. Et j'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'avant ça…

\- Et moi, mon père est resté seul après le décès de ma mère. Donc, on peut pas dire qu'on ait franchement de l'expérience en la matière.

\- Ouais… Pas faux. »

Elles restèrent dans un silence, pendant quelques secondes.

« Bon, donc… » recommença Korra.

Et Asami resta silencieuse, étant dans une profonde réflexion.

« Je suppose que je dors sur le canapé ? demanda Korra.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, je vais pas te faire dormir sur le canapé ! On a des chambres d'amis en plus.

\- Je sais pas moi. Peut-être qu'être au même étage pourrait être dangereux, qui sait ? plaisanta Korra avec un sourire en coin. »

Asami grogna.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça… supplia-t-elle.

\- Et… euh, je suis censée le prendre comment le fait que ma femme ait trop peur de dormir avec moi et qu'elle m'envoie paître ailleurs ?

\- C'est parce que tu es irrésistible, sourit Asami, avec un clin d'œil.

\- Mouais… Bien rattrapé.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, dit-elle d'une voix douce et vulnérable.

\- Je sais… Et je sais aussi qu'on dort toutes les deux très mal quand on fait chambre à part. »

La femme aux yeux verts grimaça l'espace d'un instant. C'était terriblement vrai. Même si elles partageaient la même maison, et de ce fait seraient automatiquement à proximité l'une de l'autre, dormir sans la chaleur de l'autre leur paraissait inenvisageable.

« Pffff ! lâcha Asami, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Pourquoi c'est aussi compliqué ?

\- T'as pas l'impression que tu compliques un peu la chose aussi ? dit Korra en se mettant au-dessus d'elle.

\- Me regarde pas avec ses yeux-là, se plaignit Asami.

\- Quels yeux ? »

Asami pensa alors, pendant une bonne minute, durant laquelle aucune des deux ne bougea. Puis, elle se redressa et vint planter ses lèvres sur celles de Korra.

« Ces yeux-là, répondit-elle, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avec plus de fougue cette fois, s'agrippant à son cou et à ses cheveux bruns.

\- Euh… Asami, alarma Korra, constatant que la situation commençait à leur échapper. T'as pas dit qu'on devrait faire chambre à part pour justement éviter ce genre de situations ?

\- Mmmm… Tu sais quel est le problème avec cette solution ?

\- Non, mais tu vas me le dire…

\- On tiendra jamais sur le long terme. Autant crever l'abcès maintenant, et voir comment ça se passe.

\- Mais… et Isolina ?…

\- Shhh, ordonna-t-elle posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Korra et la renversant délicatement sur le dos. Tu sais que tu m'as terriblement frustrée ce matin ?

\- À qui la faute ? renâcla Korra. »

La femme aux yeux verts commença alors à baiser la mâchoire et le cou à la peau foncée, la mordillant de part et d'autre, tandis qu'une de ses mains flirtait avec les hanches de Korra.

« Tu conviendras que t'avais pas non plus choisi le meilleur timing », reprit-elle, en regardant Korra dans les yeux, un sourcil haussé.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus explosa alors de rire, devant le regard plutôt réprobateur de sa femme.

« D'accord, d'accord, avoua-t-elle. Je suppose que ça va être compliqué de faire ça le matin, maintenant. Mais bon, ça tombe bien, c'est le soir, et le sujet de nos préoccupations dort. Donc… dans la chambre ? »

Asami sourit et prit la main de Korra, l'invitant à la suivre jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle laissa un doux rire lui échapper, alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient frénétiquement au cours du chemin, et que leurs mains flirtaient avec leurs corps. C'était à peine si leurs vêtements n'étaient pas arrachés, bien avant qu'elles n'arrivent dans leur chambre.

Elles eurent cependant la décence d'attendre encore un petit peu, malgré leur impatience brulante et sévère.

« La porte, dit Asami entre deux baisers, ne tenant pas à réitérer l'expérience du matin.

\- Oh, t'inquiète, cette fois, je vais la fermer cette porte… »

Après cela, elles se jetèrent directement sur le lit et commencèrent à se déshabiller.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller avec Naga ? demanda Asami, se rendant subitement compte qu'Isolina était certes leur problème majeur mais pas le seul.

\- Merde, j'y avais pas pensé, déclara Korra. »

Elles s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, se regardant l'une l'autre. Puis, d'un commun d'accord, elles recommencèrent à s'embrasser, car elles étaient de toute façon trop bien parties pour s'arrêter maintenant.

« Elle est avec Isolina. Ça ira », dit Korra, comme si cela importait ; elles savaient toutes deux qu'à ce stade, elles se moquaient de tout.

Cependant, le corps d'Asami se vit traverser d'une vague de doute à l'évocation du nom de la fille. Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si...

« Tu es sûre que ça te va ? » demanda Korra, comme si elle le sentait, la regardant dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

La femme aux yeux verts répondit en enlevant le reste de ses vêtements.

Elles s'embrassèrent longtemps, la peau pâle contre la peau sombre, les mains et la bouche explorant leur corps comme si c'était la première fois.

Asami eut l'occasion de se venger pour le matin, titillant sa partenaire jusqu'à que ses supplications soient suffisantes pour qu'elle ne la satisfasse.

Quand elle eut fini, Korra respirait lourdement contre sa poitrine.

« Besoin d'une pause ? taquina Asami, avec un sourire narquois.

\- Jamais, répondit l'Avatar. »

Elle recommença à l'embrasser tendrement, à la caresser doucement, et Asami savait que même si Korra ne l'admettrait jamais, elle avait besoin de quelques secondes pour récupérer.

Et quand elle en eut envie, ses mains se frayèrent un chemin vers les fesses d'Asami et vers son point humide, voulant continuer ce qu'elle avait voulu faire ce matin. Ce qu'elle réussit cette fois... ou presque.

Car bientôt, des petits coups se firent entendre, et la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, une petite voix transperçant l'air :

« Asami ? »

La jeune femme réagit rapidement : elle prit les couvertures sur le lit et les mit sur Korra et elle avant que la jeune fille ne puisse voir quelque chose.

« Oui ? répondit-elle, essayant de stabiliser sa voix et sa respiration, et de calmer son esprit confus.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, déclara Isolina.

\- Ok. Retourne dans ta chambre, je serai là dans une minute. »

Elle entendit alors la porte se refermer etse laissa tomber sur le lit, avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? Ce que tu redoutais le plus vient d'arriver ! dit Korra, complètement confuse à la fois d'avoir été coupée dans son élan et devant la réaction de sa femme.

\- Je sais, je sais, dit-elle, essuyant ses larmes du coin des yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ris autant. »

Korra regardait stupéfaite sa femme tordue de rire, se tenant le ventre et respirant difficilement.

« Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit-elle en se levant. Peut-être que nous devrions faire ça sous les draps la prochaine fois.

\- Ouais, c'est tellement pratique... répondit sarcastiquement Korra, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine nue. »

Asami mit un peignoir ,et essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

« C'est sûr, mais si je n'avais pas réagi, ça aurait été beaucoup plus gênant.

\- Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même, si mes mains n'étaient pas occupées… »

Asami gloussa.

« Je sais, mon ange, dit-elle avec un chaste baiser déposé sur les lèvres de sa femme. Terminons ça une autre fois. Ça te dérange si je t'envoie Naga ? Je vais peut-être passer le reste de la nuit avec Isolina.

\- Super. Ma femme est remplacée par mon chien-ours polaire...

\- Arrête de faire l'idiote.

\- Fais comme tu veux. Je suppose que je te verrai le matin.

\- Oui. »

Asami embrassa alors Korra plus de temps, cette dernière gémissant légèrement.

« Tu devrais y aller, ou je ne prendrai plus aucune responsabilités en ce qui te concerne, toi ou ce peignoir. »

Le PDG fredonna et s'échappa, avant qu'il ne lui soit impossible de rejoindre Isolina pour au moins plusieurs longues minutes.

« Je t'aime, dit-elle à Korra une fois qu'elle eut atteint la porte.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour. »

Asami lui sourit, et alla dans la chambre d'Isolina, alors que Korra se laissait tomber mollementsur le lit.

Une fois entrée dans la chambre d'Isolina, la jeune femme aux yeux verts demanda à Naga d'aller rejoindre Korra et s'assit à côté de la fille qui la suivait silencieusement des yeux.

« Est-ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose ? demanda Isolina, calmement.

\- Pas du tout, mentit Asami en caressant les cheveux noirs.

\- Mais… tu avais l'air occupée...

\- Ma chérie, quoi que Korra et moi faisions, ça n'a plus d'importance. Je suis là pour toi, et c'est la chose la plus importante pour moi. D'accord ? »

Isolina hocha la tête.

« Tu vas rester ? demanda-t-elle, la suppliant presque.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai demandé à Naga de partir ? »

La jeune fille sourit, rassurée.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda Asami en continuant de caresser ses cheveux.

Le sourire de la petite fille disparut alors, et elle secoua la tête.

« Je comprends, dit Asami, acquiesçant. Mais je pense que ce serait bien que tu m'en parles. J'ai eu beaucoup de cauchemars quand j'avais ton âge et je les ai gardés longtemps...

\- Pourquoi tu faisais des cauchemars ?

\- Ma mère est morte dans un grand incendie. J'ai été sauvée, pas elle. J'ai rêvé de ce feu et de ma mère encore et encore. J'ai toujours ces cauchemars parfois.

\- Donc, ça ne s'arrête pas.

\- Disons que ça devient de moins en moins fréquent et qu'un jour ce n'est pas aussi douloureux qu'au début. Tu vis avec ça, c'est tout. »

Il y eut un long silence. Isolina réfléchissait à la demande, ou du moins, Asami l'espérait.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ? demanda la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Peut-être une autre fois...

\- D'accord. Alors, essaie de dormir.

\- Tu pars pas, hein ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je reste jusqu'à demain matin. Je te le promets. »

Isolina se blottit dans le lit et Asami pensa un instant qu'elle s'était endormie. Mais alors, sa petite voix demanda :

« Je peux avoir un câlin ? »

Les yeux d'Asami s'adoucirent et elle sourit un peu. Elle se glissa aussisous les draps, de l'autre côté du lit, et ouvrit les bras pour qu'Isolina vienne.

« Viens », dit-elle, gentiment.

La jeune fille s'approcha d'elle et se blottit contre elle, contre sa peau encore brulante et fiévreuse. Isolina apprécia juste la chaleur, jusqu'à finalement s'endormir.

La jeune femme mit plus de temps pour trouver le sommeil.

C'était étrange d'avoir cette petite fille minuscule et innocente qui l'étreignait pour trouver le sommeil, alors qu'elle était tellement habituée à sa femme, une femme belle et forte.

Il était encore plus étrange que le contact reflète un besoin innocent et enfantin, considérant qu'elle faisait l'amour avec sa femme quelques minutes auparavant.

Mais quelque part elle trouva cela confortable. Et quand elle eut fini de se remettre de ses différentes émotions, elle s'endormit aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez laisser un kudos ou des commentaires, c'est le moment !


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra fait une découverte intéressante...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !
> 
> Je passe en coup de vent pour dire que l'histoire sera en pause, ou du moins en publication irrégulière pendant un moment. Impossible de trouver le temps d'écrire en ce moment. Désolée :/
> 
> Bonne lecture, tout de même !
> 
> Lion

* * *

Le lendemain, elles se dirent que ce serait une bonne idée de s'occuper de la maison, à savoir du réfrigérateur et de ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Elles passèrent donc l'essentiel de la journée à faire les magasins et à se promener en ville.

Et puis, la semaine recommença. Korra retourna au travail — peu importe ce que cela pouvait signifier pour elle, qui avait tant de tâches différentes à accomplir — , essayant de passer chacune de ses pauses avec Asami et Isolina.

Le PDG avait décidé de prendre une semaine de congé. Elle en avait discuté avec son assistant et apparemment il n'y avait pas de problème — ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas d'appeler une ou deux fois pour vérifier, enfin bref.

Asami passa le plus clair de son temps avec Isolina. Elle essayait de lui faire découvrir chaque jour une nouvelle chose, de faire en sorte qu'elle s'amuse, dans l'unique but de voir cette joyeuse expression sur le visage de la petite fille.

Elle essaya également d'en apprendre davantage à son sujet, et elle appela Beifong presque tous les jours pour lui donner plus d'informations et vérifier qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle des parents d'Isolina. Mais c'était le néant. Pas plus d'information que le premier jour.

Ce qui préoccupait longuement et scrupuleusement Asami finit par s'amoindrir,au fil des jours. Elle commença à se soucier de moins en moins du temps qu'Isolina restait passait avec elle, avec elles. Peut-être même qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier singulièrement, plus qu'elle n'aurait pu se l'avouer quelque temps auparavant.

Elle n'était pas la seule, d'ailleurs. Korra, comme elle, appréciait chaque moment passé avec la petite fille, et elles avaient de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle avait toujours fait partie de leur vie, et qu'elle en ferait toujours partie.

La pensée que ses parents allaient réapparaître était bien là, toujours là quelque part au fin fond de leur esprit, mais elle se faisait discrète, jusqu'à disparaitre par moment.

Ils ne semblaient pas manquer à Isolina... Pas vraiment. Elle ne les demandait pas, en tout cas.

Asami savait qu'elle cachait toujours quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas prête à partager — est-ce qu'elle le serait un jour ? —, quelque chose qui était lié aux cauchemars qu'elle faisait certains soirs. Mais la femme aux yeux verts attendait juste qu'elle s'ouvre à elles.

Elle espérait, certaines nuits, alors qu'elle restait seule avec elle à la border après un cauchemar, qu'elle lui parle enfin. Mais Isolina ne refusait de parler de ce qui se passait dans ses rêves.

Cependant, Asami était patiente. Alors, elle attendit sagement, à chaque cauchemar, à chaque nuit, à chaque minute… Elle attendrait que la petite fille soit prête à lui léguer cette charge qu'elle portait sur ses frêles épaules d'enfant de cinq ans. Elle attendrait et serait là pour elle.

* * *

« Je t'assure que c'est vrai !

\- Korra, ça ne peut pas être vrai.

\- Mais si, c'est Bolin qui me l'a dit !

\- Et c'est ça ta justification ? Excuse-moi de ne pas prendre Bolin pour la source la plus fiable qui soit !

\- Mais c'est totalement possible ! Pourquoi l'idée qu'il ait découvert une nouvelle espèce qui crache du Feu te parait si délirante ? Les dragons maitrisaient le Feu bien avant les hommes !

\- Les dragons qui sont, rappelons-le, des bêtes rares et mythiques. Et pas des Pabu géants !

\- Quelque part… dans la forme…

\- Korra… grommela la jeune femme aux yeux verts. »

Cette dernière rit soudainement, et au bout de quelques secondes, Asami finit par la rejoindre. Cette conversation était ridicule.

« Bref, je vais me chercher de l'eau, finit par dire la femme aux yeux bleus. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Non, ça va. Je vais t'attendre. »

Korra sortit de leur chambre pour aller à la cuisine.

Une fois arrivée, elle prit un verre et ouvrit le robinet grâce à sa maitrise du métal. Elle maitrisa l'Eau pour la faire aller directement dans son verre, et ferma le robinet. Elle porta le verre à sa bouche, mais avant de boire, elle remarqua que l'eau tremblait.

L'eau tremblait… Elle tremblait ? Comment pouvait-elle trembler ? Korra sentait la terre en-dessous de ses pieds et elle ne bougeait pas le moins du monde. Alors, qu'est-ce qui la faisait bouger de cette façon ?

Korra sortit l'eau du verre grâce à sa maitrise, et même dans ses mains, le liquide tremblait… peut-être même qu'il bouillait…

Et tout à coup, ça explosa ! L'eau éclaboussa ses mains et son visage, et instantanément elle fut brulée. Elle laissa un petit cri de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres, fermant fermement les yeux et reculant, se débattant presque contre son ennemi aqueux.

Qu'étaitQu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Comment était-ce possible que de l'eau l'ait brulée ?

Elle secoua la tête, refusant d'y penser davantage : se soigner était sa priorité. En fait, elle avait même un peu peur d'utiliser l'eau… Mais elle était l'Avatar ! Si elle maitrisait l'Eau avec plus d'attention, elle ne pouvait pas s'y ferait faire pas reprendre ! Elle n'était tout simplement pas prête à ce que cette eau explose, la première fois.

Alors qu'elle se guérissait avec son eau scintillante, elle entendit des pas provenant de sa chambre se diriger vers celle d'Isolina. Asami allait surement voir la petite fille… Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait un nouveau cauchemar ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Korra finit de se guérir, et elle remonta dans les escaliers pour constater qu'enconstater qu'en effet Asami n'était plus dans leur chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Isolina et Asami était en train de la rassurer, caressant ses cheveux et lui disantla berçant des mots doux.

La femme aux yeux verts la remarqua du coin de l'oeilœil et acquiesça, lui signifiant qu'elle allait bientôt venir la voir et qu'il suffisait qu'elle l'attende. Alors, elle attendit, appuyée contre le mur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Asami sortit de la chambre d'Isolina.

« Hey.

\- Hey, répondit Korra. Encore un cauchemar ?

\- Oui. Elle s'est mise à crier, alors je me suis précipitée dans sa chambre. Elle pleurait dans son sommeil. Ça a dû être terrible cette fois… Plus que les fois dernières, en tout cas.

\- Asami… commença Korra en froissant le nez, alors qu'elle pensait à ce qui était arrivévenait de se passer dans la cuisine. »

Le cauchemar… et en même temps, de l'eau qui lui explose à la figure… C'était étrange comment ces deux évènements coïncidaient.

« Penses-tu… Penses-tu qu'elle puisse être un maitre ? demanda Korra.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vue maitriser quoi que ce soit… Pourquoi ?

\- Rien. Juste une drôle d'impression…

\- Ok… Bon, je reste avec elle pour la nuit.

\- Je sais. Passe une bonne nuit.

\- Toi aussi. »

Elles s'embrassèrent et Korra retourna dans la cuisine.

Elle prit une bouteille, la remplit d'eau et, retournant dans sa chambre, la posa sur sa table de nuit. L'eau était immobile. Ordinaire. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Elle allait la garder ici et la regarder. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un événement d'un soir ou s'il était lié à Isolina. Mais elle savait qu'elle le découvrirait.

* * *

« Bonjour. »

Korra ouvrit les yeux et vit Asami lui sourire doucement.

« Salut, répondit-elle en souriant. C'est tard ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Tu veux t'allonger avec moi pendant une minute? »

Asami ne répondit pas oralement, mais elle s'allongea, se blottissant contre sa femme. Son nez effleura le cou à la peau sombre et elle respira profondément.

« Comment va-elle ? demanda Korra.

\- Bien, je suppose… Elle était tellement bouleversée hier… Elle pleurait et tremblait. J'ai essayé de la calmer, mais je ne sais pas contre quoi je me bats. Elle ne veut pas me parler. Elle a mis deux heures pour se rendormir. J'aimerais que ses parents soient là ; ils pourraient la réconforter… Je suis tellement inquiète… et je ne peux rien faire.

\- Pas rien. Je suis sûre que tu l'aides. Ce n'est peut-être pas de cette façon que tu voudrais l'aider, mais tu l'aides.

\- Mmm… »

Elles arrêtèrent de parler. Au lieu de cela, Korra caressa lentement la femme aux cheveux de jais, pour communiquer tout son soutien et son amour.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle s'ouvrira un jour, affirma Korra.

\- Peut-être qu'elle n'en a pas besoin. Peut-être qu'elle sera déjà partie d'ici-là.

\- Peut-être… Mais ça fait quand même deux semaines. Et Beifong n'a rien trouvé. C'est comme si elle n'existait pas avant ça…

\- Elle n'a pas cherché dans toutes les nations.

\- J'ai demandé à mon père et à mes cousins : elle ne fait pas partie non plus des tribus de l'Eau… »

Asami grogna.

« Après, elle peut venir de la République de la Terre ou de la Nation du Feu.

\- Asami, et si on ne les trouve jamais ?

\- On les retrouvera.

\- C'est vraiment difficile de trouver qui que ce soit dans la République de la Terre. En ce qui concerne la Nation du Feu… nous pourrions envoyer un message au Seigneur du Feu, mais je ne parierais pas là-dessus… »

Asami resta silencieuse.

« Et si on ne les trouve pas ? répéta Korra.

\- Je ne sais pas… »

Elle serra Korra dans ses bras, comme pour se rassurer, s'accrocher à elle comme on s'accrocherait à un roc en pleine tempête, et l'Avatar lui rendit son étreinte.

Plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir disparaissait... ou grandissait-il ? L'espoir de retrouver ses parents s'amoindrissait. L'espoir que la fille fasse partie de leur famille, lui, grandissait.

Mais était-ce juste ? Juste de penser ça, même si quelqu'un l'attendait quelque part ? Probablement pas. Certainement pas. Ça ne l'était absolument pas.

C'était pourquoi Asami ne voulait pas considérer le « et si ». Elles allaient retrouver sa famille. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix : elle devait les trouver. L'espoir… tout espoir autre que de trouver la famille d'Isolina devait disparaitre.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires _,_ à s'étreindre solidement, dans une ambiance cleur étreinte serrée, calme et chaleureuse, elles se séparèrent et Asami se leva.

« Tu as mis une bouteille d'eau dans la chambre ? remarqua-t-elle, en arquant un sourcil.

\- Oh, oui… Je vérifie juste quelque chose.

\- Ok… Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Pas maintenant. Ce n'est probablement rien.

\- Si tu le dis, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, trop préoccupée par la jeune fille pour insister davantage. Je retourne voir Isolina. C'est probablement mieux je sois là quand elle se réveillera.

\- Ok. Je vais m'occuper du petit déjeuner !

\- Essaye de ne pas mettre le feu à toute la maison, fit-elle d'un clin d'oeilœil.

\- Ça fait des lustres que ça ne m'estait pas arrivé ! argua l'Avatar. »

Sa femme rit doucement et partit, un peu plus légère maintenant qu'elle avait vu sa femme.

« Et ce n'était même pas toute la maison », ajouta Korra une fois qu'elle fut partie, plus pour elle-même que pour quiconque, en croisant les bras.

Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. En marchant, elle vit la porte de la chambre d'Isolina légèrement entrouverte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Asami était à genoux, la tête sur ses bras, qui se trouvaient sur un des bords du lit. Elle observait Isolina avec adoration et affection, attendant patiemment que la fille se réveille.

Korra sourit et partit, se sentant presque honteuse d'avoir aperçu ce moment spécial. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer Asami continuer à faire ça toute sa vie, : regarder cette belle enfant et la border.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Elles firent comme tous les matins, puis allèrent faire leurs courses, et les deux jeunes femmes tentèrent d'égayer Isolina.

La petite fille était effectivement d'humeur plutôt sombre. Son cauchemar avait dû être terrible. D'habitude, elle ne changeait pas de comportement, même si quelque chose l'ennuyait. Mais cette fois…

Asami ne l'avait jamais vue aussi contrariée. Alors, c'était peut-être normal qu'elle soit encore secouée. Néanmoins, les deux femmes préféraient quand elle souriait ; alors elles firent de leur mieux pour que son visage s'illumine de nouveau.

Elles allèrent s'arrêtèrent dans à un parc, conduisant Isolina à un endroit caché.Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de monde dehors : il ne faisait pas beau. On avait prévu de la pluie pour le lendemain.

« Non, Korra, il n'y a aucun moyen que je te laisse faire ça avec elle, dit strictement Asami.

\- Allez, ça pourrait être amusant ! répondit l'Avatar. Tu ne lui as même pas demandé son avis !

\- Je me moque de savoir si elle veut grimper à cet arbre ou non, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Juste quelques branches… je maitriserai l'Air pour l'aider !

\- J'ai dit non. Inutile de discuter.

\- Alleeeez ! gémit Korra, avant de faire la moue. Dans mon souvenir, tu étais un peu plus drôle. Elle n'est pas drôle, hein ? ajouta-t-elle, à l'intention d'Isolina. »

La petite fille haussa les épaules.

« De toute façon, tu es toujours d'accord avec Asami, dit-elle.

\- Pas du tout ! défendit la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

\- Oh, mais bien sûr que si. Elle t'écoute comme si t'étais sa mère.

\- Sauf que c'est pas le cas, répondit sombrement Asami entre ses dents, jetant un regard noir à Korra car celle-ci savait exactement que le sujet était un sujet sensible. »

Cette dernière leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Bon, moi je vais grimper à cet arbre de toute façon. »

Elle maitrisa l'air jusqu'à s'accrocher à une branche proche tandis qu'Asami lui criait : « Sois prudente ! »

Le PDG prit ensuite Isolina dans ses bras. Elle lui mit une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

« Je suis désolée si tu voulais y aller, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne veux juste pas que tu te blesses. Je suis peut-être un peu trop protectrice, non ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes emprisonnée ou quoi que ce soit…

\- Non, c'est bon. Je ne voulais pas y aller.

\- Très bien. »

Elles regardèrent ensuite Korra grimper habilement et sans difficulté. Rapidement, elle se atteignit le sommet du grand arbre et leur cria :

« Vous auriez dû venir ! Il y a une vue magnifique d'ici ! »

Asami leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si la vue justifie le danger, pensa-t-elle.

« J'en suis persuadée, lui répondit-elle. Tu peux descendre maintenant ? En toute sécurité. »

Korra sauta et se posa sans difficulté juste à côté d'elles grâce à sa maitrise de l'Air, produisant au passage une puissante rafale de vent déséquilibrant qui déséquilibra presque Asami.

« Parfaitement en sécuritéTout à fait sûr ! Je te l'avais dit ! se vanta-t-elle.

\- Je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi. J'étais inquiète pour Isolina.

\- Je l'emmènerai quand tu ne seras pas là, alors, plaisanta Korra, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je te l'interdis ! rétorqua virulemment Asami, n'appréciant absolument pas l'idée. Elle est sous ma responsabilité.

\- Je rigolais. Détends-toi. »

Asami renâcla. Korra nota donc : ne plus plaisanter à propos de la sécurité de l'enfant. En fait, elle ne devrait sûrement ne pas se plaisanter du tout concernant n'importe quel sujet qui touchait à Isolina. Asami était si sérieuse la concernant…

Alors, elles passèrent le reste de leur temps dans le parc à faire des choses qui n'étaient pas dangereuses, et à jouer aux les jeux.

Isolina vit même d'autres enfants, mais elle resta cachée derrière Asami afin de ne pas les croiser. La femme aux yeux verts essaya de la rassurer, mais il n'y avait rien à faire : elle ne tenait vraiment pasvraiment pas à parler aux enfants de son âge. C'est pourquoi elle joua aux des jeux où il n'y avait personne. Et si un enfant s'approchait d'elle, elle s'enfuyait directement vers Asami, qui la serrait dans ses bras.

Quelque part dans la journée, la fille aux yeux bleus commença à être fatiguée et elles rentrèrent chez elles. Isolina fit une sieste et les femmes se retirèrent à nouveau dans leur chambre. Le PDG regarda la bouteille d'eau, comme s'il s'agissait d'une étrangère envahissant son espace personnel.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire à quoi ça sert ? demanda-t-elle, fixant toujours l'énigmatique récipient.

\- Pas encore, répondit l'Avatar.

\- Tu as l'intention de la boire ?

\- Nope. Et n'en bois pas non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du poison ?

\- Oh non ! C'est de l'eau. Simplement de l'eau.

\- Bien, soupira Asami, arrêtant les questions. Fais ce que tu veux. Quand est-ce que tu vas me dire à quoi ça sert ?

\- Peut-être que ce soir, peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ça ne va même pas marcher. »

Elles arrêtèrent cette conversation et s'occupèrent plutôt du souper.

La nuit arriva vite. Bientôt, Isolina fut endormie et Asami aussi. Korra seulement resta éveillée. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle allait vraiment veiller toute la nuit. Si elle devait le faire, le lendemain s'annonçait compliqué. Mais, si elle voulait confirmer sa théorie, elle devait rester éveillée la nuit.

Alors, elle attendit patiemment. (Ce qu'elle détestait, mais sa curiosité la poussa à le faire.)

Mais bientôt, elle commença à s'assoupir, la bouteille d'eau sur son ventre, ses yeux se fermant lourdement alors que le sommeil venait la cueillir. Cependant, elle se réveilla soudainement lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau trembler contre sa peau. Elle la regarda. Ainsi, les événements de la veille n'étaient pas des événements à occurenceoccurrence unique.

Elle se leva, essayant de ne pas réveiller Asami. Elle se faufila dans la chambre d'Isolina. La fille se débattait contre un ennemi invisible, gémissant et se contorsionnant dans son sommeil.

Korra la regarda, se demandant : « devrais-je la réveiller ? Devrais-je aller chercher Asami? » Mais pendant qu'elle se questionnait, l'eau se fit de nouveau calme et sereine, et Isolina cessa de bouger. On dirait qu'elle a fait un cauchemar sans se réveiller, se dit-elle.

Mais maintenant, elle en était sûre : ce n'était pas une coïncidence, l'eau réagissait aux sentiments de la fille. Elle avait certainement maitrisé l'Eau d'une manière ou d'une autre. Isolina en était-elle même consciente ? Ou est-ce qu'elle leur cachait exprès ? Quelle que soit la vérité, Korra allait la découvrir.

* * *

« Alors, Isolina, que penses-tu de la maitrise ? » demanda l'Avatar.

Elle avait pensé pouvoir deviner si Isolina cachait ou non des talents de maitrise dissimulés et mystérieux, en lui l'interrogeant et en analysant les réponses. Dès le matin, elle s'était donc lancée dans cette quête d'explications quandquant à ses plus récentes observations.

« Pas vraiment », dit la fille en haussant les épaules.

Sa réponse n'était pas très satisfaisante. Comment cette fille réussissait à être tellement neutre dans ses expressions ? Ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout ! Peut-être qu'elle devrait essayer de pousser davantage…

« Est-ce que tu détestes ça ? reprit-elle.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Tu aimes ça ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Tu aimerais maitriser un élément ?

\- Non.

\- Korra, arrête de harceler cette petite fille et déjeune, l'interrompit Asami. Je ne suis pas sûre que nous devrions aller dehors aujourd'hui. On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir, ajouta-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Ouais, grommela-t-elle, déçue d'être interrompue. »

Elles finirent de manger en silence, pendant que Korra pensait à une autre façon de tester la fille. Peut-être qu'elle devrait la faire jouer avec de l'eau ? Elle maitriserait peut-être sans même s'en rendre compte…

Alors qu'elle tentait une ébauche de plan, il commença à pleuvoir.

« Je vais faire rentrer Naga », dit Asami.

Elle partit. Korra fut laissée seule avec Isolina. Elle la fixa quelques secondes. La fille mangeait son bol de céréales sans la regarder.

« Dis, si tu pouvais maitriser un élément, tu choisirais lequel ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Aucun.

\- Allez, choisis-en un ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait arriver, non ? »

Isolina tritura les céréales qui étaient dans son bol pendant quelques secondes, , alors que faisant désespérer Korra, impatiente, pour désespérait d'entendre une réponse de sa part.

\- « Air, finit-elle par répondre sombrement. Comme ça, personne ne pourrait voir.

\- Intéressant… dit-elle en réfléchissant. »

Avait-elle peur que quiconque la voie se maitriser un élément ? Était-ce pourquoi elle ne leur en avait pas encore parlé ? Enfin, ça c'était si elle était au courant… Mais comme elle évitait clairement le sujet, peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose qui se tramait. Peut-être que sa réticence était liée au passé… Mais quel passé ? C'était la grande question depuis son arrivée…

Korra commençait à comprendre la frustration d'Asami. Elle-même désirait en apprendre plus à propos d'Isolina, surtout si cela l'aidait à comprendre son lien avec la maitrise.

Asami revint avec Naga, qui était toute mouillée à cause de la pluie soudaine. Elle commença à secouer sa fourrure blanche pour se débarrasser de l'eau, les gouttes giclant directement sur Korra.

« Ugh ! Naga, arrête ça ! Tu vas me mouiller ! » se plaignit Korra.

Elle arrêta les gouttes d'eau, les maitrisant et les mettant dans l'évier. Tout en faisant cela, elle eut d'un coup une illumination.

La pluie… La pluie était de l'eau. Peut-être qu'elle devrait convaincre Asami d'aller se promener sous la pluie…

Elle voyait mal comment trouver un meilleur moyen pour qu'Isolina soit exposée à son élément.

Cependant, elle attendit, car même si elle réussissait à faire en sorte qu'Asami soit d'accord avec son idée fantasque, elle ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'Isolina se décide à maitriser l'Eau.

Sa maitrise semblait réagir à de fortes émotions… Mais que pouvait-elle faire qui n'impliquait pas qu'Asami l'assassine très prochainement ? Elle ne pouvait sûrement pas lui refiler une peur bleue. Ce qui serait, certainement, le moyen le plus simple et le plus rapide pour arriver à ses fins.

Mais elle devait trouver autre chose… Le problème, c'était : quoi ?

Finalement, elle n'avait pas vraiment de plan, mais suggéra de sortir quand même :

« Et si on sortait ? On devrait aller promener Naga. Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas être à l'intérieur trop longtemps.

\- Eh bien, elle a pas l'air de bien aimer jouer avec Isolina, remarqua Asami, en regardant la chienne-ours polaire et Isolina entamer un dialogue silencieux.

\- Oui, mais tu sais… elle a certains besoins… qu'elle doit faire dehors…

\- Bien. Mais il pleut, alors tu pourrais juste la laisser aller dans la cour.

\- C'est pas gênant qu'il pleuve ! Je veux dire, qui a dit que Republic City n'était pas beau lors d'un jour de pluie ? Je peux nous protéger de la pluie !

\- Pourquoi tu veux tellement sortir ? s'enquit Asami, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle devenait méfiante.

\- Je me fiche de sortir. C'est juste pour… Naga.

\- Bien… Est-ce que ça a à voir avec la bouteille d'eau dans notre chambre ?

\- En quelque sorte. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

\- Pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de me le dire ?

\- Je veux être sûre, d'abord. »

Asami soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, cédant enfin.

« Très bien… »

Et ainsi, elles allèrent marcher sous la pluie. Korra créa un dôme d'eau pour les protéger des gouttes d'eau, vantant les mérites de la maitrise de l'Eau.

« C'est tellement pratique, tu vois ? dit-elle à Isolina. J'ai commencé à maitriser les éléments quand j'avais à peu près ton âge, et depuis je ne peux plus m'en passer ! Enfin, la plupart du temps. Parce que je ne pouvais plus maitriser les éléments pendant un moment, et c'était affreux. Tu peux imaginer ça ?

\- Je suppose…

\- Je veux dire, c'est comme si je n'avais pas ce dôme… »

Elle arrêta alors immédiatement toute maitrise, et des trombes d'eau leur tombèrent dessus, les trempant jusqu'aux os.

« Korra! gronda Asami, commençant à être un peu irritée par le comportement de sa femme.

\- … nous serions complètement mouillées, finit Korra, guettant une quelconque réaction de la part d'Isolina. »

Mais comme faite de marbre, la jeune fille fixait le sol, continuant de marcher, sans se plaindre des désagréments qu'on lui faisait subir. Elle restait impassible, impossible à déchiffrer, et cela déstabilisait Korra.

Elle aurait pensé, qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait, elle aurait au moins obtenu une réaction quelconque. Mais absolument pas. Elle aurait pensé qu'elle se serait protégéprotégée. Mais non.

Par contre, elle allait se prendre une sacrée rincée de la part d'Asami, ça c'était sûr… Elle savait que ce petit manège ne pourrait pas durer très longtemps de toute façon. Elle avait juste espéré qu'il soit un plus satisfaisant que ça.

Elle arrivait un peu à court d'idées. Ou serait-il vraiment nécessaire de mettre Isolina face à un danger immédiat ou à une immense peur ? Pouvait-elle vraiment faire ça à une gamine de cinq ans ? Elle trouvait ça quelque peu ignoble.

« Eh bien, j'aimerais ne pas être mouillée, si ça ne te dérange pas, râla la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Korra, essayant d'être enjouée pour finalement convaincre Isolina que la maitrise c'était génial ; mais il transparut plus de déception dans sa voix qu'elle aurait cru. »

L'Avatar les fit sécher, et recréa le dôme pour les protéger du mauvais temps. Elle observa Isolina de près, mais… rien.

Elle allait grogner, ou soupirer, ou râler, ou quoique ce soit qui pouvait montrer à quel point elle était frustrée de ne pas réussir à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, quand une main vint attraper son bras, le serrant presque assez fort pour que ça lui fasse mal.

Elle se retourna vers Asami, dont les yeux verts étaient allumés d'un brasier courroucé. C'était prévisible… Néanmoins, Korra n'était pas très sûre d'être prête à subir les foudres de sa femme. Peut-être que finalement, mettre Isolina en danger n'était pas une si mauvaise idée… si ça lui évitait une mort imminente…

« On peut se parler pendant une minute ? » demanda la femme aux yeux verts, grinçant des dents.

C'était très loin d'être une question, mais plutôt un ordre qu'il était impossible de refuser.

« Certainement », répondit calmement Korra, bien qu'elle se sentait un peu fébrile.

Elles se mirent sous un toit, où Asami demanda à Isolina de rester avec Naga pendant qu'elles discutaient. Elles retournèrent ensuite sous la pluie.

« Tu peux nous isoler ? demanda la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Elle ne nous entend pas.

\- _S'il te plaît_ , insista-t-elle.

\- Bien, grommela Korra. »

Elle les isola dans une bulle d'eau. La conversation commença alors instantanément, et sur les chapeaux de roues :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu essaies de faire ? hurla presque Asami.

\- Rien, dit Korra, nonchalante, en haussant les épaules.

\- Ne me mens pas. Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point tu insistes pour parler de maitrise depuis le matin ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je n'en suis pas encore sûre.

\- Est-ce que ça a encore quelque chose à voir avec Isolina étant un maitre ? Tu essaies de la pousser à bout ou un truc du genre ? Parce que je ne te laisserai pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait la rendre mal à l'aise !

\- Qui a parlé de la mettre mal à l'aise ?

\- Tu viens de nous verser des litres d'eau dessus !

\- Eh bien, je vérifiais simplement si elle réagissait. Et elle n'a pas réagi. Maintenant, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais la faire maitriser quelque chose… Une idée ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu si sûre qu'elle puisse se maitriser quoi que ce soit de toute façon ? Elle pourrait être une simple nonbender à ma connaissance.

\- Je ne pense pas… je Je veux dire, l'Eau réagit à ses… »

Il y eut un énorme bruit assourdissant, une fissure fulgurante dans le ciel, le cri aigu d'une petite fille, et le son de glace se fracassant violemment.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent brusquement pour regarder l'abri où se trouvait Isolina : la petite fille était à la fois confuse et terrifiée, regardant sa main tremblante comme si elle avait fait la pire chose au monde, et une ligne de pics de glace étaient incrustés dans le sol ou cassés devant elle.

« ... émotions », finit Korra, murmurant alors que sa voix la quittait à cause de la surprise.

Eh bien, au moins maintenant, elles étaient fixées…

Isolina leva les yeux vers les deux femmes immobiles comme des statues et grimaça. Elle fit un pas en arrière, s'avança, fit un nouveaupas en arrière, prit une profonde respiration, baissa la tête, mit une main au-dessus de sa tête et alla sous la pluie.

L'eau agit comme un parapluie, et il n'y avait plus aucun doute qu'elle était celleque c'était elle qui la commandait. Et s'il y en avait un, il disparut lorsque la fille aux yeux bleus fit un trou dans la bulle d'eau créée par Korra pour y pénétrer.

Elle leva les yeux vers Asami, ses yeux bleus désolés et presque larmoyants.

« On peut rentrer ? demanda-t-elle, fébrile, sla voix se cassant. Je n'aime pas les orages… »

Asami ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien n'en sortit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Korra : voulait-elle rentrer chez elles maintenant ? L'avatar le remarqua et répondit.

« Oui, on peut rentrer. Allons-y. »

Elle siffla pour que Naga les rejoigne, et elles lui demandèrent de rentrer au plus vite à la maison car Isolina avait peur du tonnerre et des éclairs. Le trajet fut complètement silencieux.

Une fois à la maison, Asami annonça qu'elle allait prendre un bain, et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain.

Les deux autres restèrent silencieuses un long moment. Isolina caressa Naga et Korra ne savait pas si elle devait tenter d'entamer une conversation ou non. De longues minutes passèrent, puis Korra essaya de parler :

« Alors… t'es un maitre, hein ?

\- Est-elleElle est en colère contre moi ? demanda Isolina en la regardant avec des yeux bleus tristes et suppliants.

\- Oh… Et bien non, je ne crois pas…

\- Tu es sûre ? Elle avait l'air en colère…

\- Elle n'était pas en colère… juste troublée, je pense. »

La fille baissa les yeux et se concentra sur Naga. La femme aux yeux bleus remarqua qu'elle ne la croyait pas complètement, et elle ne voulait pas que la relation entre Isolina et Asami se détériore à cause d'un malentendu, alors elle suggéra :

« Tu pourrais aller lui demander, tu sais ?

\- Mais elle a dit qu'elle allait prendre un bain, non ?

\- Eh bien, oui… Frappe à la porte et demande si tu peux entrer alors.

\- D'accord… »

Elle se leva et monta les escaliers, suivie par le regard attendri de Korra. Pas une seconde la petite fille n'avait hésité. Elle ne savait pas si elle était simplement courageuse, ou si elle aimait assez Asami pour pallier à cette irrépressible envie de se faire pardonner.

Isolina se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, et fit ce que Korra lui avait dit.

« Oui ? demanda Asami de derrière la porte une fois qu'elle eut frappé.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda la petite fille, presque confiante.

\- Tu peux. »

Elle poussa la porte, pour se faufiler dans la salle de bain, passant son petit corps dans l'embrasure de la porte. Quand elle fut à l'intérieur, elle fut un peu surprise : elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Asami soit nue dans son bain avec un livre dans les mains.

« Tu es nue… » dit Isolina en remuant un peu, d'inconfort.

Voyant le malaise de la petite fille, Asami laissa immédiatement tomber son livre et se raidit.

« Je suis tellement désolée ! Ça te met mal à l'aise, non ? C'est juste que… ça ne me dérange plus vraiment, je ne pensais pas… eh bien, je lisais alors évidemment je n'y ai pas pensé… Attends, j'ai une idée. »

Elle prit une bouteille près du bain et mit un peu du liquide qu'elle contenait dans l'eau. Elle agita les mains dans l'eau et bientôt une nuée de bulles blanches recouvraient son corps.

« Mieux ? » demanda-t-elle, avec un petit sourire coupable.

Isolina eut un petit rire.

« Ce n'était pas si terrible, dit-elle. Je n'avais jamais vu personne nu avant…

\- Même pas tes propres parents ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je vois… eh bien, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je veux dire, ma mère prenait même son bain avec moi quand j'étais petite. »

Après cette brève conversation, les mots se fanèrent, et Isolina et Asami se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, aucune d'entre eux elles ne sachant quoi faire. Isolina avait presque oublié pourquoi elle était là, et elle n'osait plus rien dire, voyant qu'Asami semblait être aussi chaleureuse que d'accoutumée. Et la jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi la petite fille voulait la voir.

« Alors, pourquoi tu es venue déjà ? finit par demander Asami, pour rompre ce silence inconfortable.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu étais en colère contre moi… dit la petite fille en regardant ses pieds et en jouant avec ses doigts derrière son dos.

\- Isolina, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais être en colère contre toi ? demanda la femme aux yeux verts d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne sais pas… t'étais toute grave et silencieuse…

\- Isolina, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Juste **,** je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Isolina secoua la tête, indiquant que le problème n'était pas là.

« Alors pourquoi ? relança-t-elle.

\- Mes parents m'ont dit de ne pas le faire, bredouilla la petite fille.

\- Ah, d'accord… répondit-elle, sidérée. »

Les fameux parents… qui ne voulaient pas que leur fille sorte, et qui en plus cachaient sa maitrise… Mais de quoi avaient-il si peur ? Si la Nation du Feu n'était pas si pacifique, elle aurait bien cru au retour d'Ozai ! Mais il n'y avait pas mieux informées que Korra et elle sur les affaires du monde, et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un tyran qui exterminait les maitres, ou les emprisonnait à ce jour. Donc, quelle pouvait être cette mystérieuse raison ?

« Tu sais pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas que tu le dises aux gens ? demanda Asami, curieuse.

\- C'est dangereux.

\- Dangereux ? Tu as déjà dit ça une fois. Qu'est-ce qui est dangereux ? De quoi essayaient-ils de te protéger ?

\- Des gens méchants…

\- Des gens méchants, hein ? répéta la jeune femme, sceptique. »

Isolina hocha la tête, les yeux toujours rivés vers le sol. Asami posa sa tête sur ses bras, étendus sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité, n'est-ce pas? reprit-elle. »

Isolina ne répondit pas. Elle prit ça pour une confirmation de ses dires.

« Ça fait partie des choses dont tu ne veux pas me parler, continua Asami. Tu penses que tu me les diras un jour ?

\- Peut être.

\- Je me contenterai donc de « peut-être ». »

Elle attendrait. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps, mais elle attendrait. Isolina était son petit mystère. Et il y avait certainement un long chemin à faire avant qu'il ne s'éclaire, mais elles feraient ce bout de route ensemble et au même rythme. Et un jour, elles arriveraient au bout de ce chemin, ou peut-être en trouveraient-elles un autre à explorer…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isolina est malade, et Korra et Asami apprennent quelque chose de troublant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit cadeau de Noël : joyeuses fêtes !

« Atchoum ! »

Isolina s'essuya le nez avec le revers de sa manche de pyjama, après avoir éternué pour la dixième fois ce matin.

Asami, qui était assise sur son lit à côté d'elle, porta un mouchoir en papier à son nez et lui demanda de souffler. Elle mit une main pâle sur le front de la petite fille en même temps, constatant qu'il irradiait de chaleur.

« Je pense que tu as de la fièvre… » dit-elle, un peu inquiète.

La petite fille souffla simplement et, une fois que le mouchoir fut dégagé, essuya le bout de son nez avec sa manche encore une fois, reniflant un peu avant d'éternuer de nouveau.

Asami soupira, jetant le cinquième tissu à la poubelle.

« D'accord… Pas de travail pour aujourd'hui. On n'y va pas : il hors de question que je te laisse ici toute seule. Vraiment, Korra a de merveilleuses idées », grommela le PDG.

Elle était à peu près sûre qu'Isolina était tombée malade suite à leur promenade sous la pluie de la veille, comme Korra qui les avait trempées jusqu'aux os.

« Je suis désolé… murmura Isolina, baissant les yeux et reniflant de nouveau.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas ta faute, ma chérie, dit la femme aux yeux verts avec douceur. »

Elle la prit dans ses bras et embrassa son front.

« Ne sois pas désolée, d'accord ? L'essentiel c'est que tu puisses aller mieux.

\- D'accord…

\- Alors, reste dans ton lit. Je t'apporterai quelque chose à manger dès que j'aurais passé un appel au bureau. Tu penses pouvoir tenir jusque-là ?

\- Je ne suis pas si malade, gémit Isolina la voix nasillarde, en faisant légèrement la moue, croisant les bras et reniflant juste après.

\- Je sais, répondit Asami, lui demandant de se moucher dans un autre mouchoir en papier, ce qu'elle fit. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien. »

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le front et quitta la pièce, mais pas sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Isolina, partant à contrecœur.

Elle descendit, croisant alors Korra.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda la femme aux yeux bleus, inquiète.

\- Elle est malade. Grâce à toi. Est-ce que tu as même réfléchi trente secondes hier ?

\- Arrête, Asami, tu es injuste. Je ne savais pas qu'elle tomberait malade. Tu n'es pas vraiment en colère, si ?

\- Je pourrais l'être… soupira-t-elle. Tu peux lui tenir compagnie pendant que j'appelle Lu ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Tu vas peut-être être en retard pour voir Tenzin…

\- Je suis déjà en retard. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Elle disparut ensuite dans la chambre d'Isolina.

Asami secoua la tête. Peut-être que si Lu avait vraiment besoin d'elle, Korra pourrait rester à sa place. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que l'opinion publique serait très contente, par contre.

En fin de compte, le travail de Korra était plus important que le sien, même si l'on pouvait ne pas être d'accord. Si quelque chose devait arriver, la PDG devrait être celle qui serait relayée au rang de femme au foyer. Et cela pèserait sur son entreprise. Mais cela importait peu aux gens. Bien entendu, l'équilibre du monde était plus important.

Cependant, au fil des années, l'économie avait également prit une place importante dans le maintien l'équilibre. Et sans Future Industries, de nombreuses personnes pourraient se retrouver au chômage, et donc sans salaire, ce qui n'aiderait pas l'équilibre du monde. Ces personnes, alors dans le besoin, pourraient devenir désespérées et, par conséquent, finir par faire des actions inconsidérées, qui pourraient causer bien des problèmes.

C'était pourquoi aucune d'entre elles ne pouvait négliger son travail. Le monde était différent de ce qu'il était à l'époque de Wan. L'équilibre ne concernait pas seulement l'Avatar, leur société ne pouvait pas compter uniquement sur Korra. Ils étaient trop nombreux et ce nombre était en augmentation. À elle seule, Republic City donnait beaucoup de travail à Korra, et ça c'était quand elle ne partait pas régler une quelconque crise ailleurs.

Arrêtant ses réflexions, elle finit par atteindre le téléphone et composa le numéro pour pouvoir appeler Lu. Fidèle à ses obligations, son assistant répondit dès les première sonnerie :

« Lu ? C'est Asami, annonça-t-elle.

\- Oh ! La patronne ! Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas au travail ? Tu es déjà à une réunion quelque part ?

\- Hum… Non… Je… Eh bien, je ne pense pas pouvoir venir aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, d'accord. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui… Mais Isolina est malade. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule ici.

\- D'accord. Prends bien soin de ta fille alors !

\- Ce n'est pas ma !… Peu importe… soupira-t-elle. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi. J'espère être de retour demain.

\- Honnêtement, rien ne presse. Tu as quelques petites choses à signer, mais à côté de ça… nous nous sommes occupés de tout.

\- Vous êtes efficaces…

\- Nous travaillerions davantage si tu ne faisais pas tout toi-même, Miss Sato.

\- Je ne suis pas qu'une signataire de papier, tu sais…

\- Je sais, je sais. Maintenant file.

\- Je vais essayer de passer dans l'après-midi.

\- Comme tu veux, soupira-t-il. »

Ils se saluèrent, puis raccrochèrent. La PDG retourna ensuite dans la chambre d'Isolina.

Elle y retrouva Korra, qui avait fait en sorte que la fille se couche. Elle lui parlait alors calmement, et Isolina semblait écouter passivement.

« Hey, interrompit Asami.

\- Hey, répondit Korra en se tournant vers elle. Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu peux y aller. Je sais que tu as des choses à faire.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

\- Tu penses que je ne peux pas gérer une enfant malade ?

\- Non. C'est juste si tu veux de la compagnie.

\- Tu n'es pas déjà en retard ?

\- Je suppose que… je pourrais être malade aussi.

\- Korra, tu es une adulte. Ne va pas utiliser une telle excuse quand elle n'est vraisemblablement pas valable. Tu n'as plus l'âge pour ça.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Je vais y aller, alors. »

Elle embrassa rapidement Asami, puis Isolina sur le front.

« Rétablis-toi vite, p'tit chiot », dit-elle tendrement, en passant imperceptiblement sa main dans les boucles noires.

La fille lui sourit faiblement et l'Avatar partit, le pas un peu mou, mais vaguement décidée à faire sa journée pour revenir au plus vite.

« J'ai oublié ton petit-déjeuner, remarqua Asami, une fois qu'elle fut laissée seule en tête à tête avec la petite fille. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Quelque chose de chaud.

\- Tu as mal à la gorge ?

\- Un peu.

\- D'accord, je vais te chercher du lait chaud. Je serai bientôt de retour. Reste dans ton lit, d'accord ? »

Isolina hocha la tête. Asami se dirigea vers la cuisine et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle retourna dans la chambre d'Isolina, avec le fameux lait chaud et de quoi manger.

Quand elle revint, Isolina était sur le point de s'endormir.

« Tu devrais manger un peu avant de dormir, conseilla Asami. Ça t'aidera à aller mieux. »

Isolina fredonna légèrement, s'enterrant davantage sous les couvertures.

« Allez, ma puce », dit Asami en secouant doucement l'épaule de la fille.

La fille aux yeux bleus grommela, puis consentit finalement à s'asseoir sur son lit. La jeune femme aux yeux verts la fit manger un peu, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Elle s'assura qu'elle boive du lait chaud avec du miel pour sa gorge. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Isolina se cacha à nouveau sous les couvertures.

« J'ai froid », dit la petite fille en frissonnant.

Elle toussa ensuite.

« Je n'aime pas ça… dit Asami en grimaçant. J'aurais peut-être dû demander à Korra de rester… Elle pourrait t'aider mieux que moi. »

Elle caressa une fois les cheveux de la fille. Bientôt, Isolina se rendormit, respirant bruyamment.

Asami soupira. Elle allait la laisser dormir. Que pourrait-elle faire pendant ce temps ? Elle ne pouvait pas quitter la maison, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment travailler et elle était trop inquiète pour penser à autre chose qu'à Isolina.

Alors, elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. Elle chercha un livre qui pourrait l'aider à soulager la maladie de la petite fille, peut-être la soigner, mais sans maitrise cela pourrait durer plusieurs jours. Elle passa plusieurs heures attelée à cette tâche. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque son estomac lui signala qu'elle avait faim.

Alors, elle alla voir Isolina. La fille aux yeux bleus était encore endormie. Devrait-elle la réveiller pour qu'elles mangent ensemble ? Au moins, elle ne souffrait pas en dormant. D'ailleurs, il était probable qu'elle n'ait toujours pas d'appétit. C'est pour cela qu'elle décida de la laisser dormir tranquille et de manger seule.

Ça la fit sourire un peu quand elle constata que ça lui faisait un peu bizarre de manger seule. Récemment, Isolina était tout le temps avec elle et sa présence lui manquait facilement. C'était à la fois triste et touchant… Décidément, elle s'était beaucoup trop habituée à cette enfant et elle s'imaginait très mal s'en séparer…

Elle décida de chasser ces pensées, et de rester dans le présent : c'était là où ça faisait le moins mal, bien que la forme d'Isolina n'était pas excellente.

Donc, quand elle eut fini de manger, elle prit un livre et lut dans la chambre d'Isolina pour pouvoir la surveiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, la fille se réveilla. Elle frotta ses yeux endormis et s'assit.

« Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Asami, presque fébrilement.

\- Je sais pas trop… répondit la fille en bâillant. »

Comme pour donner une réponse, elle se mit à tousser. Asami regarda, peinée, la petite fille cracher ses poumons, puis soupira légèrement.

« On ne dirait pas, dit-elle, un peu dépitée.

\- Je peux sortir du lit maintenant ? J'y ai passé toute la journée…

\- Je sais, mon cœur, mais est-ce que tu peux vraiment sortir ?

\- Je ne suis pas si malade que ça !

\- D'accord, d'accord, capitula-t-elle, à contrecœur, ne voulant pas contredire la fille. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. C'est à toi de voir. »

Isolina hocha la tête et faillit sauter du lit d'excitation. Cependant, elle alla un peu trop vite et commença à avoir des vertiges pendant quelques secondes. Asami la stabilisa, la regardant droit dans ses yeux bleus. Elle n'allait pas lui demander si elle était véritablement sûre d'elle, car elle était plutôt certaine qu'Isolina pourrait commencer à être fatiguée de son inquiétude pesante, mais elle n'allait pas la laisser partir aussi facilement.

Isolina hocha la tête, ce qui voulait dire que la femme aux yeux verts pouvait la laisser partir. Asami la relâcha. Isolina ne tenait pas particulièrement à aller quelque part en particulier. Elle voulait juste sortir de sa chambre. Ce qu'elle fit.

La jeune femme ressentit le besoin urgent et immédiat de la suivre. Cependant, elle se retint et décida d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air frais. Elle rejoignit ensuite Isolina qui regardait à travers une fenêtre du salon.

« Que fais-tu ? demanda Asami, curieuse.

\- Je regarde juste dehors… répondit-elle.

\- Tu veux sortir ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Pas maintenant, ajouta-t-elle à son geste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment…

\- Que dirais-tu d'une douche ? Tu pourrais laver ta maladie, qui sait ?

\- Ça marche vraiment ?

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Ça aide certainement.

\- D'accord… »

Ainsi, Isolina se dirigea vers la douche, après qu'Asami lui eut dit de l'appeler au besoin.

Après cela, la jeune fille recommença à se sentir somnolente et étourdie. Le PDG la remit au lit. Elle lui dit de se rendormir, mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas. Puis, comme Asami la caressait et lui parlait avec une singulière douceur, elle finit par s'endormir de nouveau.

La femme à la peau pâle laissa sa main errer sur le front de la fille : il était encore plus chaud. Elle trouvait de plus en plus pressant que Korra rentre. Plus vite ce serait, mieux ce serait. Son inquiétude commençait à se faire de plus en plus prégnante. Peut-être qu'elle devrait l'emmener chez un guérisseur ?

Elle secoua la tête. Pas besoin de mesures drastiques. Elle devrait juste attendre. Mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait attendre un peu moins si elle trouvait Korra d'abord. Cela faisait d'ailleurs plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas appelé la police ; elle pourrait en profiter pour le faire aussi.

Elle quitta la chambre d'Isolina, pour aller téléphoner à Lin. Au téléphone, elle apprit donc que Korra n'était pas avec le chef de la police. Elle grogna, frustrée.

Elle fut ensuite informée de l'évolution du dossier Isolina. En réalité, il n'y avait pas de développement. Elle demanda ce qu'il en était concernant les autres enfants, et Lin lui dit que c'était toujours très compliqué avec certains d'entre eux et qu'un psychiatre travaillait avec ces derniers.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous fournir un soutien psychologique à Isolina, s'il y a besoin, proposa Lin.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Elle est bien avec nous, répondit Asami, sur la défensive.

\- Est-ce que c'est la PDG qui parle ou la femme aimante ?

\- Je ne veux pas lui faire peur ! défendit la jeune femme, comprenant tout de suite les insinuations de l'enquêtrice. Elle s'ouvre. Elle n'a pas besoin que des choses inconnues entrent dans sa vie.

\- D'accord... Je ne suis plus très sûre que c'était une bonne idée de te confier cette fille, après tout.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que je la batte ? ironisa Asami.

\- Non. J'ai peur que tu ne la rendes pas à ses parents, répondit sérieusement le chef de la police, le ton morne. »

Asami grinça des dents. Exactement ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit pense une chose pareille : c'était totalement et absolument faux !

« Je n'opposerai aucun résistance. Une fois que nous les aurons trouvés, assura-t-elle. Je n'appellerais pas si souvent, sinon.

\- Ça, tu vois, c'est quelque chose que j'ai pas encore vraiment cerné… Appelles-tu vraiment pour pouvoir la rendre à ses parents le plus tôt possible, ou appelles-tu pour t'assurer qu'elle reste avec vous quelques jours de plus ? Ça mérite la réflexion, tu penses pas ?

\- J'ai dit que je la rendrais, alors je la rendrai, dit rapidement Asami, irritée par la question de Lin. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous voyez Korra, dites-lui de rentrer à la maison. Et sinon, j'attendrai.

\- Bien.

\- Au revoir, dit le PDG un peu sèche, avant de raccrocher. »

Elle grogna, puis se leva afin de se diriger vers la chambre d'Isolina, tout en réfléchissant.

Peut-être que Lin avait raison, peut-être qu'elle ne téléphonait plus pour Isolina. Peut-être qu'elle voulait juste qu'Isolina reste. Qu'elle reste avec elle, avec Korra, avec elles, en famille.

Quand avait-elle tant perdu le contrôle de la situation ? On pourrait dire depuis le début, depuis qu'elle l'avait vue ce jour-là dans la rue, depuis qu'elle fut touchée par cette jeunesse toute neuve en lutte avec la douleur du monde.

Regardant Isolina, elle laissa ces pensées errer et se demanda : « Est-ce que je serais une bonne mère pour elle ? » Cependant, dès que la question lui traversa l'esprit, elle la rejeta violemment et se jura que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'interroger à ce sujet. Ses parents. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Et elle n'était pas l'un d'eux.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, Isolina commença à bouger, avec des légers mouvements brusques et de petits grognements plaintifs. Asami s'éveilla soudainement. Elle se rapprocha d'Isolina.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui troublait le sommeil de la petite fille, si c'était la fièvre ou si un de ses cauchemars réguliers. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était que quelque chose devait être fait, et ce n'était pas ses parents absents pour le moment qui allaient assumer cette responsabilité, mais bien elle seule, celle qui était vraiment là pour elle.

« Hey, hey, ma chérie, tout va bien. Tout va bien », dit Asami, rassurante.

Après quelques secondes de mots doux et de caresses, Isolina commença à se calmer.

« Tout ira bien, dit-elle à nouveau. Je te promets que je ne laisserai jamais plus rien t'arriver… »

Elle continua ses mouvements apaisants en regardant Isolina qui s'apaisait. Elle ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que Korra ne rentre, entrebâillant légèrement la porte de la chambre de la petite fille, car elle se doutait bien que sa femme devait s'y trouver.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Et elle les observa pendant un petit moment, toutes les deux, remarquant le visage doux et inquiet d'Asami.

« Asami », murmura-t-elle ensuite.

Cette dernière se retourna et sourit. Elle sortit précautionneusement de la chambre, sans faire aucun bruit, et ferma la porte très lentement, préservant le silence alors qu'elle en sortait.

« Salut, sourit Asami.

\- Comment va-elle ? demanda Korra, murmurant.

\- Elle dit que cela pourrait être pire, mais elle est loin d'aller bien. Elle a de la fièvre. Une mauvaise. Elle a dormi toute la journée et quand elle est réveillée, elle dit qu'elle a froid. J'ai réussi à lui faire prendre une douche, mais je pense ça a empiré les choses… Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

\- Et bien, si tu penses que c'est mauvais au point d'utiliser la maitrise, alors je vais la guérir. Ce n'est pas une excuse pour l'emmener au travail demain.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne prendrai jamais un tel risque ! s'emporta Asami, autant qu'elle se serait emportée si Korra l'avait traitée d'abrutie inconsciente.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! apaisa-t-elle, en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Je voulais juste m'en assurer. Je pourrai rester demain, si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Je ne savais pas si c'était possible pour toi de rester un jour de plus. Tu sais, avec ton travail et tout ça…

\- Je serais restée, si nécessaire. Mais… je ne lui sers pas à grand-chose, donc ce serait plus logique si tu restais à ma place. Je suppose que mon entreprise m'attend de toute façon.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Il faut réveiller Isolina ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Elle a dormi combien de temps ?

\- Quelques heures, je suppose. Elle n'est pas restée éveillée. Mais je suppose qu'elle a besoin de se reposer.

\- Je la guérirai et elle se reposera après. Je pense que c'est mieux.

\- Ok. Je vais la réveiller. »

Elle retourna dans la chambre d'Isolina et secoua son épaule avec douceur.

« Mmmm... marmonna Isolina sans même ouvrir les yeux.

\- Désolée de te réveiller. Korra est rentrée, et je pense qu'elle peut t'aider à aller mieux. Tu veux essayer ?

\- D'accord…

\- D'accord, viens. Allons dans la salle de bain. »

Isolina sortit du lit, toute somnolente, sous le regard protecteur de la jeune femme. Elle commença à suivre Asami, se frottant les yeux et bâillant. Cela la fit repartir dans une interminable quinte de toux.

Avec toute la tendresse du monde, la jeune femme prit la petite fille dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

Elles croisèrent Korra, dont les yeux se voilèrent d'une douceur inquiète en voyant la petite fille presque endormie sur l'épaule d'Asami. En effet, elle devait vraiment être fatiguée et malade.

Toutes les trois atteignirent la salle de bain et entrèrent. Immédiatement, Asami s'occupa de l'eau et elle demanda à Isolina de se déshabiller. La fille ne broncha pas et commença à se déshabiller, alors que Korra précisait à sa femme que de l'eau tiède, voire froide, l'aiderait davantage pour faire retomber la fièvre.

Ensuite, tout comme Asami, elle s'appliqua à regarder l'eau emplir la baignoire, de peur qu'Isolina ne se sente mal à l'aise si elle avait l'impression qu'on la guettait alors qu'elle se déshabillait.

Mais, du coin de l'œil, l'Avatar pouvait voir qu'elle enlevait ses vêtements. Et elle crut voire autre chose… Autre chose de beaucoup plus perturbant, qui la força à regarder le dos nu de la petite fille avec un peu plus d'attention.

« Qu'est-ce que ?… » commença-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

Asami l'entendit et se retourna, voyant l'air perplexe du visage à la peau brune alors que deux yeux bleus fixaient intensément à dos de la petite fille.

« Quoi ? » demanda le PDG, plus curieuse que réellement inquiète.

L'Avatar pointa seulement au dos grandement pâle avec son menton. Asami fronça les sourcils, et elles échangèrent : Korra s'occupa de l'eau et Asami se rapprocha d'Isolina.

Elle s'agenouilla, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement, alors qu'elle faisait face à une réalité qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendit vraiment compte, sa main se rapprocha de la peau de la jeune fille, jusqu'à que ses doigts l'effleurent.

Sentant la fraîcheur des doigts de la jeune femme, Isolina sursauta. La jeune fille, sonnée par sa maladie et encore un peu endormie, n'avait absolument pas prêté attention à la conversation qu'il y avait eu entre Korra et Asami, se contentant de regarder droit devant elle et d'ôter ses vêtements.

« Je suis désolé, ma chérie, s'excusa Asami, ayant senti le léger tressaillement de la jeune fille et sa crispation soudaine. Je voulais juste... Qu'est-ce… Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à ton dos ? »

Isolina fronça les sourcils, confuse.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda-t-elle, après quelques secondes, incapable de comprendre la question de la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

\- Tu as… reprit Asami, hésitant, alors que les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. »

Elle traça de sa main des dessins étranges sur le dos de la petite fille, suivant les lignes rouges continues et discontinues qui esquintaient cette peau pure et immaculée. Isolina frissonna.

« … des cicatrices… » fit par murmurer Asami.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle cessa de parler et sa main s'immobilisa.

Un flot de questions la traversa instantanément. Étaient-ce vraiment des cicatrices ? Cicatrices de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait fait ça ? Qui pourrait faire ça à un enfant ? Ses parents étaient-ils impliqués ?

Mais une seule franchit la barrière de ses lèvres :

« Isolina, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut aucune réponse, et seul un silence pesant emplit la pièce.

« Je… » commença Isolina, mais bientôt les deux femmes remarquèrent que rien ne suivait cet unique mot.

Asami ne voulait généralement pas presser la fille, la forcer à dire quoi que ce soit, mais cette fois… Cette fois, elle avait terriblement peur. Alors, elle la fit se retourner et la regarda profondément dans ses yeux bleus et perdus.

« Isolina, dit-elle fermement en tenant ses petites épaules, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait ça ? »

Isolina la fixa seulement, ne bougeant pas. En fait, elle la regardait bizarrement, comme si elle ne la voyait pas, comme si elle regardait plutôt son propre esprit danser avec des souvenirs et des pensées lointains.

« Je ne sais pas », finit-elle par articuler lentement, complètement perdue.

Asami fronça les sourcils.

Elle ne savait pas… Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas savoir qu'elle avait des cicatrices dans le dos ? ou comment elles étaient arrivées là ?

« O-Ok… » dit-elle en échangeant un regard perdu avec Korra.

Elles en parleraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui comptait était qu'Isolina se sente mieux.

« Dans le bain, alors », ordonna-t-elle.

Allant vers la baignoire, Isolina y immergea un pied avant de le retirer brusquement.

« C'est froid ! » rouspéta-t-elle.

En fait, c'était plus tiède que vraiment froid, mais ça devait lui sembler très froid en effet.

« Je sais, Isolina, dit Korra. Mais ça aidera à abaisser ta fièvre. Ça ne durera pas longtemps, et il faut vraiment que tu rentres dans l'eau. »

La petite fille fixa l'Avatar pendant de longues secondes, puis commença à se plonger dans l'eau, non sans un brusque et violent tremblement de son corps entier.

« Ok, couche-toi, ordonna la femme aux yeux bleus. Débarrassons-nous de cette vilaine maladie ! » ajouta-t-elle une fois que ce fut fait.

Elle fit des mouvements circulaires avec ses bras au-dessus de l'eau, et le liquide commença à briller.

« Il fait moins froid maintenant… dit Isolina, avec une voix endormie alors qu'elle s'assoupissait.

\- Je sais, dit Korra, continuant ses mouvements. »

Elle regarda Asami, qui réfléchissait profondément, et lui indiqua de tenir Isolina, craignant qu'elle ne s'endormisse et ne tombe dans l'eau.

La femme aux yeux verts pensa l'idée bonne et tint l'épaule d'Isolina pendant qu'elle la guérissait.

Pendant dix minutes, Korra s'occupa de la petite fille. Celle-ci s'endormit profondément, enveloppée dans un cocon chaleureux et réconfortant, tandis que la maitrise de l'Eau lui faisait ressentir une immense paix intérieure.

Achevant le processus de guérison, l'Avatar finit par mettre une main brillante enveloppée d'eau sur le visage de la petite fille pour lui libérer les canaux naseaux. Après cela, cette dernière prit une énorme inspiration, comme si elle n'avait pas respiré depuis cent ans.

« Elle est vraiment fatiguée, dit Korra en se débarrassant de l'eau et en séchant la petite fille. Son corps n'était pas prêt à faire face à ça. Habillons-la et remettons-la au lit. »

Elles firent comme Korra l'avait conseillé.

Mais alors qu'elles la mettaient au lit, Isolina se réveilla un peu pour dire :

« Je veux apprendre ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux apprendre ? demanda avec douceur Asami, comprenant pas ce que voulait dire la petite fille.

\- Guérir. Je veux pas apprendre à guérir les gens…

\- On essaiera demain si tu te sens assez bien, promit Korra. Alors, dors bien, p'tit chiot. »

Korra n'eut pas besoin de se répéter, car Isolina replongea dans un profond sommeil quelques secondes plus tard.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce, pour se retrouver seules. En fait, seules avec leurs pensées troublées. Toutes deux pensaient à ce qu'elles avaient vu dans le dos d'Isolina, mais aucune d'elles n'exprima son opinion, jusqu'à ce que Korra prenne enfin la parole :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à ton avis ?

\- De toute évidence, elle ne s'est pas fait ça elle-même… Je suis plus inquiète quant au « qui » lui a fait ça…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu penses que ça pourrait être ses parents ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais d'après ce que nous savons, ce n'est pas impossible. Mais qui ferait cela à son propre enfant ?

\- Eh bien, tu sais, il y a beaucoup de fous ici-bas… Mais elle ne semble pas terrifiée quand on parle de ses parents, alors je reste un peu sceptique.

\- Alors qui ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? On aurait dit que quelqu'un l'a fouettée ! Elle n'a que cinq ans ! Cinq ans, par les Esprits! Comment ça a pu arriver ?

\- Hey, calme-toi. C'est fait, nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

\- Et ça ne te fait rien à toi ? s'écria Asami, qui aurait été capable d'étrangler sa femme et son apparente indifférence sur le moment.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne vois tout simplement pas l'intérêt d'en faire toute une histoire _maintenant_. Ça n'arrêtera pas ces gens.

\- J'irai voir Beifong demain, affirma la PDG. Elle doit savoir. Ces personnes, quelles qu'elles soient, doivent être arrêtées.

\- Tant qu'Isolina ne parle pas, elle ne peut rien faire et tu le sais.

\- Nous devons au moins le signaler, dit-elle avant de grogner. Je les déteste !

\- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas quand on fait quelque chose à ceux que tu aimes.

\- Qui aime ça au juste ?! »

Korra se mit à rire, face au comportement si peu calme de sa femme. Elle qui avait d'habitude la tête froide et l'empêchait toujours de s'emporter pour une quelconque raison, il semblait que dès que ça concernait Isolina, elle perdait ses habitudes de sérénité.

« Tu as raison, avoua la femme aux yeux bleus. Mais tu es particulièrement… agressive.

\- Oh et toi non, bien sûr ? Tu es encore pire. Dois-je te rappeler quand… »

Alors que la femme aux yeux verts allait énumérer toutes les fois où l'Avatar s'était singulièrement emportée — de façon justifiée, ou non — quand les membres de la Team Avatar, et plus particulièrement Asami, se retrouvaient menacés, Korra l'interrompit, admettant sa défaite :

« D'accord, d'accord ! Tu m'as eue ! Pas besoin de faire ça. »

Asami tira la langue, comme une enfant, ravie d'avoir raison.

« Tu es une vraie gosse, dit Korra en levant les yeux au ciel. Je pense qu'Isolina commence à déteindre sur toi.

\- Eh bien, au moins, j'étais mature un jour, taquina Asami, d'un air détaché, tout en guettant la réaction de sa femme du coin de l'œil.

\- Hé ! C'est pas juste ! Je suis mature ! Je suis très mature !

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis, dit Asami, souriant et commençant à partir.

\- Asami, retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire ! ordonna Korra, commençant à la suivre d'un pas ferme et déterminé.

\- Huhu. »

Elles commencèrent toutes deux à courir, à chahuter, à rire et se taquiner.

Ce jour-là, elles avaient appris quelque chose d'horrible et de terrifiant. Alors, elles se contentèrent de ne pas y penser tandis qu'elles jouaient à leur petit jeu. Le lendemain, elles s'inquiéteraient, mais pour l'instant… pour l'instant, Isolina était endormie et elles avaient juste besoin d'oublier un peu.

Oui, le lendemain, Asami irait voir Beifong et elle devrait se rappeler que la petite fille qu'elle aimait le plus au monde avait un passé sombre dont elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître l'existence. Mais elle devait le faire. Elle devait savoir si ses parents étaient bons avec elle. Parce que jamais — _jamais —_ elle ne la laisserait en présence de personnes qui pourraient lui faire du mal. Et, toujours, elle chercherait son bonheur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami et Isolina vont voir la police, et une nouvelle découverte est faite à propos de la maitrise de la jeune fille.

« Asami ! Asami ! Je suis plus malade ! On peut sortir maintenant ? »

La jeune femme émergea légèrement de son sommeil en entendant la petite voix de la fille. Quelle heure était-il ?

Isolina sautait presque sur le lit du PDG, excitée. Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent à peine. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Isolina se demanda si elle était réveillée ou non.

Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, avec une prudence curieuse, ne remarquant pas que les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étiraient imperceptiblement en un léger sourire. Et quand le visage de la petite fille était si proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue pale, Asami ouvrit rapidement les yeux et s'avança soudainement en criant un « wah ! »

Isolina s'effara, ayant un abrupt mouvement de recul : elle sauta du lit et se protégea en mettant son bras devant son visage en un geste brusque, presque violent.

En raison du mouvement soudain, la bouteille d'eau sur la table de nuit de Korra vola en direction de la tête d'Asami. Heureusement, la jeune femme l'attrapa juste à temps. Mais à peine eût-elle saisi l'objet qu'elle le relâcha : il était bouillant !

Par chance, l'eau était restée dans la bouteille. Si ça n'avait pas été les cas, elle aurait certainement été ébouillantée, avec des chances de garder des cicatrices pour le restant de ses jours.

« Wow… Sois prudente », se plaignit Asami en secouant sa main, comme pour la refroidir.

Isolina la regardait, terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ses yeux commencèrent à larmoyer instantanément et elle enfonça sa tête dans ses bras, qui reposaient sur ses genoux, en position fœtale.

Constatant que sa petit blague avait tourné au vinaigre et voyant la réaction d'Isolina, Asami se vit envahir par une déferlante de culpabilité. Mais ne comptant pas se morfondre, elle marcha à quatre pattes vers la jeune enfant en vue de l'apaiser et de réparer ses torts.

« Hey, je suis désolée. Viens par-là », dit-elle gentiment.

Bien qu'Isolina ne bougea pas, elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras, la serra contre elle, et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Elle la caressa lentement.

« Je suis désolée, Isolina. Je ne voulais pas te faire aussi peur. »

La petite fille renifla et resta silencieuse un instant. Asami la serra fort contre elle, son cœur baignant dans les larmes de la petite fille. Les secondes passèrent où elle n'entendit que de la tristesse et son propre cœur se déchirer face à cette dernière. Puis, elle entendit à travers des larmes étouffées :

« Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée… »

Au début, Asami eut du mal à comprendre de quoi elle parlait, ne se souvenant que de sa propre faute. Puis, elle se rappela de la bouteille d'eau qui avait failli l'assommer, et elle comprit mieux pourquoi Isolina était tant bouleversée.

« Hey, ça va. Ça va, tu ne m'as pas fait mal, rassura-t-elle. C'était un accident.

\- La maitrise, c'est pire que tout… C'est dangereux. Je veux être comme toi, dit Isolina, levant ses yeux larmoyants et suppliants vers Asami. »

La jeune femme était sincèrement émue par ce que la petite fille avait dit, non pas parce qu'elle avait dit vouloir être comme elle, mais parce qu'elle était tellement mal à l'aise avec qui elle était, avec ce cadeau qui lui avait été offert à sa naissance, que ça lui faisait de la peine.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça, ma chérie, dit Asami en prenant sa joue humide dans sa main.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit autrement, alors. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

\- Isolina, tu ne me feras pas de mal, dit fermement Asami.

\- C'est dangereux. Je suis dangereuse…

\- Écoute, Isolina, tu es si jeune… Tu ne peux pas espérer maîtriser complètement ton élément… Peut-être que ce qui te manque, c'est juste un peu d'entrainement. Après, ça ira sûrement mieux.

\- Je veux pas.

\- Même si tu ne blesses plus jamais personne après ? » tenta la femme aux yeux verts.

Isolina la fixa en réfléchissant.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-elle finalement.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en parler à Korra quand elle rentrera à la maison ? Elle pourra t'aider mieux que moi. »

Isolina haussa les épaules et étreignit le PDG, fourrant sa tête dans ses boucles noires.

« On lui demandera ce soir », reprit cette dernière.

Elle se contenta ensuite de continuer à calmer la petite fille, pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions, en lui prodiguant caresses et mots doux.

Elles finirent toutes deux couchées, sous les couvertures, Isolina somnolant un peu alors qu'Asami jouait avec ses cheveux de jais.

Loin de vouloir briser ce moment, la jeune femme aux yeux verts poussa quand même un léger soupir, inaudible, en vue de ce qu'elle allait demander ensuite.

« Isolina… j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi », dit calmement Asami.

Cette seule phrase eut pour effet de réveiller Isolina, qui se redressa presque instantanément pour venir planter son regard océan dans celui de la jeune femme.

« Bien sûr ! s'écria-t-elle, enthousiaste. »

Elle avait un sourire fier qui grimpait jusqu'aux oreilles, heureuse de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour la jeune femme.

Les yeux d'Asami se troublèrent de douceur et de peine, alors qu'elle anticipait la conversation. Elle fit asseoir Isolina sur ses genoux, et continua à jouer avec ses cheveux, dans le but de conserver ce climat prolifique qu'elle avait instauré. Mais elle savait que ça ne suffirait pas. Elle savait que la fille n'aimerait pas ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Mais il le fallait.

« Je veux aller voir la police, annonça-t-elle. Et j'ai besoin que tu leur montres ton dos. »

Isolina fronça les sourcils, méfiante.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, un peu sur la défensive.

\- Ils doivent enquêter. Les personnes qui t'ont fait ça doivent être arrêtées. »

Isolina haussa les épaules, comme si elle s'en fichait.

« Isolina, c'est sérieux, dit à nouveau Asami un peu plus sévèrement, regardant la petite fille droit dans les yeux. Est-ce que tu sais qui t'a fait ça ? »

La petite fille secoua la tête.

« Comment… Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? »

La petite fille détourna le regard.

« Isolina, j'ai besoin que tu me parles, insista Asami, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Dis-moi juste une chose… »

Elle arrêta de parler pendant quelques secondes, craignant à la fois la question et la réponse.

« ... Tes parents ne sont pas impliqués, si ? » se lança-t-elle enfin, avec une grimace.

Isolina secoua la tête, ne s'offusquant pas de la question.

Asami soupira, soulagée.

« Bien. »

Au moins, les parents d'Isolina n'étaient pas des monstres. Sauf si Isolina lui avait menti, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle était si réticente à l'idée d'aller voir la police. Ou peut-être avait-elle juste honte des cicatrices… Ce qui pourrait être une autre option.

« Isolina, tu veux bien aller voir la police ? Je ne peux pas leur demander d'enquêter sans ton consentement. »

La fille la regarda un peu vaguement. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait être d'accord ou non. En fait, elle était troublée.

Asami soupira et la serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie. Je sais que ça te met mal à l'aise, mais… tu sais les gens méchants dont tu parles ? »

Elle sentit Isolina hocher la tête contre sa poitrine.

«La seule façon de les arrêter est de les trouver et de les appréhender. Et pour cela, tu dois être forte et montrer ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Tu peux protéger les autres, Isolina. Si nous allons voir la police, ils pourraient les trouver pour que jamais ils ne blessent d'autres enfants. »

Isolina leva la tête, regardant les yeux verts d'Asami.

« Je veux aider les autres, déclara-t-elle.

\- Alors, viens avec moi. Allons voir la police. »

Isolina acquiesça. Asami sourit. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir « trompé » la petite fille. Mais est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment le choix ?

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces monstres libres quand ils avaient blessé, même torturé, Isolina.

Si elle s'écoutait, elle les trouverait elle-même et les ferait souffrir ce qu'Isolina avait souffert à cause d'eux.

Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, et la justice était la seule chose qui pouvait régler cette situation.

Finalement, elles allèrent au commissariat. Mais avant qu'elles ne pénètrent dans le bâtiment, Asami s'agenouilla à la hauteur d'Isolina.

« Je sais que je t'ai demandé de venir ici, mais il faut que tu sois sûre de toi », dit-elle.

Elle commençait à se sentir incertaine. Peut-être qu'elle lui faisait affronter trop de choses. Après tout, elle n'avait que cinq ans, elle était désorientée et perdue, une orpheline qu'elle avait trouvée errante dans les rues.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait seulement la soutenir et oublier tout le reste. Mais le regard fier et déterminé qu'elle vit sur le visage d'Isolina fit disparaître ses doutes.

« Je suis sûre, dit-elle. Je veux aider. »

Les yeux d'Asami s'adoucirent.

« Tu es une si gentille fille », dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Isolina gloussa.

« Allons-y. »

La jeune enfant étendit ses bras et le PDG rit légèrement en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant.

« Je t'aime », confessa Asami.

Isolina l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et l'étreignit. La jeune femme sourit et entra dans le commissariat. Elle demanda Lin, et la secrétaire, qui commençait à la connaître, accéda à sa requête.

« Quel honneur, dit la vieille femme grincheuse en arrivant.

\- Je dois te parler. En privé, dit le PDG, d'un ton sérieux. »

Le chef de la police fronça les sourcils. Généralement, la jeune PDG n'était pas aussi directe et directrice avec elle. Quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver, et Lin s'en inquiéta.

« D'accord. Dans mon bureau. Maintenant », ordonna-t-elle avec autorité, malgré son trouble.

Elles entrèrent dans le bureau. Asami s'assit sur une chaise et Lin ferma la porte derrière elle. Puis, elle s'installa aussi.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle dans l'expectative, alors qu'Asami fixait Isolina qui acquiesça.

\- J'ai besoin que tu ouvres une nouvelle affaire, finit-elle par demander.

\- Ah oui ? Concernant ?… »

La jeune femme regarda Isolina, ses yeux verts semblant navrés.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle.

La petite fille hocha la tête et la laissa soulever son haut avec délicatesse.

Le chef de la police fut d'abord troublée par le comportement d'Asami et finit par être complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas — ou qu'elle ne faisait pas plutôt un cauchemar.

\- Des cicatrices, dit Asami. »

Le chef de la police ne se laissa pas prendre au dépourvu et déclara :

« On doit prendre des photos. »

Asami regarda Isolina, pour avoir son accord.

« Ça te va ? »

La petite fille hésita mais finit par acquiescer. La jeune femme garda la petite fille dans ses bras alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers une autre pièce, guidées par le chef de la police.

Là, elle ordonna à tout le monde de sortir afin de pouvoir rester seule avec la jeune femme et l'enfant.

« Enlève ton haut », ordonna Lin.

Isolina était un peu incertaine, mais, encouragée par Asami, elle ôta ses vêtements et se retrouva à moitié nue.

Elle donna son haut à la jeune femme qui lui souriait doucement. La petite fille mit ses bras devant son buste pour se couvrir alors que le chef de la police lui demandait de se tenir près d'un mur pour lui permettre de prendre des photos de son dos lacéré.

Quand elles eurent fini, Isolina put se rhabiller et Lin les ramena au bureau. Elles s'assirent et le chef de la police revêtit son ton d'enquêtrice. Elle posa les mêmes questions qu'Asami et il n'y avait pas plus de réponse :

« Alors, comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Isolina resta silencieuse, le même air étrange et perdu sur son visage.

« Isolina… » pria Asami.

La fille la regarda avec ses yeux bleus intenses.

Elle sauta hors de la chaise pour grimper sur les genoux d'Asami. Elle la serra dans ses bras et cacha son visage contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Cette dernière caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille, troublée.

Elle regarda Lin, dont le visage était empreint de confusion. Le PDG hocha la tête, indiquant qu'elle pouvait continuer.

« Ok… Tu sais qui a fait ça dans ton dos ? » demanda Lin.

La jeune fille resserra son emprise sur le manteau de la jeune femme. Cette dernière la caressait toujours lentement.

« Isolina, commença la femme la plus âgée, plus douce qu'Asami ne l'avait jamais vue jusqu'alors; je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi. Des adultes viennent me voir, et ils sont terrifiés quand ils doivent parler de ce qui leur est arrivé. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois plus courageuse qu'eux. Tu dois me dire ce qui s'est passé. »

Isolina secoua la tête et Lin fronça les sourcils. Et elle recommença ses questions :

« Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Ok, qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu ne les as pas vus ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Où est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelque part…

\- Tu peux décrire ?

\- C'est sombre…

\- Sombre… Rien de plus ? Des bruits ? N'importe quoi ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Comment on t'a fait ces cicatrices ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre…

\- Ça ressemble à des cicatrices de fouet, c'est ce qu'ils ont utilisé selon toi ?

\- Peut-être…

\- Peux-tu me parler davantage des circonstances dans lesquelles ces cicatrices ont été faites ? »

Isolina secoua la tête.

« S'il te plaît, Isolina… pria Asami, bien qu'elle commençait à ressentir un certain malaise qui lui donnait envie de tout arrêter.

\- Il fait noir. Il fait tout noir… »

Sa voix tremblait et elle s'accrochait presque violemment à Asami, comme si elle allait fondre en larmes.

Une bouteille d'eau, trainant sur le bureau du chef de la police, se mit à trembler. L'inspecteur la regarda, interloquée. Puis, elle releva les yeux vers Asami, qui fixait elle aussi la bouteille, mais d'un air plus inquiet que surpris. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur la jeune enfant, lui susurrant :

« Isolina, calme-toi. Tout va bien, tu m'entends ? Tout va bien, ma chérie. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la tête, et la jeune fille se calma presque. La bouteille d'eau continuait à remuer un peu, mais elle semblait être un peu moins agitée tout de même.

Voyant bien le lien entre les émotions de la jeune fille et la bouteille, Lin sut qu'il était temps d'arrêter et qu'aller plus loin risquait de déstabiliser davantage la jeune enfant.

Elle se leva, en disant alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce :

« Asami, dehors… quand tu peux. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, prenant soin de la fille et la calmant. Cela dura bien plusieurs minutes, avant que la bouteille ne cesse de bouger et qu'Isolina veuille bien la lâcher.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sortait donc de la pièce en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Dès qu'elle fut en vue, Lin l'accosta.

« Je vais insister une fois de plus, Asami, mais je pense vraiment qu'elle devrait voir quelqu'un, dit-elle d'un ton ferme et sans équivoque. Ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire avant, mais son histoire ne se limite pas à la perte de ses parents. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle faisait certainement partie de l'organisation de la Triade et elle s'est échappée. »

Asami grimaça, l'idée la répugnant au plus haut point.

« Je ne sais pas…

\- Asami… dit Lin, le ton menaçant et un peu exaspérée. Je sais que tu veux la protéger, mais elle pourrait être instable. Elle pourrait avoir des problèmes plus tard.

\- Je… pensa-t-elle. D'accord, mais si ça ne se passe pas bien, elle n'y retournera pas.

\- Que penses-tu qu'il pourrait arriver ? Elle ne parle même pas !

\- Elle parle ! Il y a juste quelques sujets qu'elle veut éviter.

\- Et avec le bol qu'on a, ça se trouve être les sujets dont il faut absolument qu'elle parle !

\- Et elle en parlera. À un moment donné. Tu ne m'as pas donné assez de temps.

\- Ça fait trois semaines maintenant. Si elle n'a pas déjà parlé, elle ne parlera jamais.

\- Elle s'ouvre ! Elle nous a déjà parlé de sa maitrise.

\- Tu veux dire ce truc qui a fait bouger ma bouteille ? Un maitre de l'eau alors… De toute façon, qu'elle te parle de ça ou pas, ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que…

\- Pour elle si ! Pour elle, ça avait énormément d'importance. Elle nous l'a si bien caché que Korra a dû user de subterfuges pour lui faire avouer. Ce qui n'a d'ailleurs pas marché… Mais elle m'a expliqué après pourquoi elle avait besoin de nous cacher tout ça. Il lui faut juste du temps et de la confiance. Elle peut me parler, sauf qu'elle a encore peur de je ne sais quoi. Et je m'efforce de la faire se sentir en sécurité. Je vais réussir ! »

Lin fixa la PDG et reconnut sa farouche détermination caractéristique qu'elle avait en commun avec Korra et qui les rendaient terriblement exaspérantes, parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les faire changer d'avis. Elle finit donc par soupirer.

« Très bien, abdiqua-t-elle. Peut-être qu'elle te le dira. Après tout, je ne me préoccupe pas beaucoup de ta relation avec elle. Mais le fait est que ce n'est pas ton travail.

\- Je sais, soupira la jeune femme aux yeux verts. Je sais… je pense juste qu'il est plus probable qu'elle me dise quelque chose de difficile à moi, plutôt qu'à un étranger. Elle a peur des gens, elle serait mal à l'aise.

\- Tu ne vas pas la protéger toute sa vie ! Tu _ne peux pas_ la protéger toute sa vie. Elle a besoin de s'habituer aux gens, Asami. Ses parents et toi ne sont pas les seuls gens qu'elle va rencontrer tout au long de son existence !

\- Je sais, mais c'est trop tôt…

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! C'est trop tard même ! Tu dois le faire maintenant ! »

La PDG jaugea Lin du regard. Elle savait que le chef de la police entendait son point de vue, mais elle tenait également à ce qu'il y ait quand même un rendez-vous de pris. C'était son travail après tout, et elle ne pourrait sûrement pas la faire céder sur ce point.

« Bien… je vais la convaincre, d'accord ?

\- Bien.

\- Tu veux faire ça quand ?

\- Demain. Dans l'après-midi. Un des rendez-vous a été annulé.

\- Nous serons là. Je suppose. Je vais le lui dire. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et revint à Isolina, alors que Lin soupirait. Quelle négociation…

« Hey, ma chérie », dit-elle.

Dès qu'elle vit la jeune femme, Isolina se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Loin de profiter de l'étreinte, Asami sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Comment Isolina allait-elle prendre sa « trahison » ?

« Isolina, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Elle s'agenouilla et regarda la fille dans les yeux.

« Lin… commença-t-elle avant de se reprendre : le chef de la police a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée pour toi d'aller voir quelqu'un pour parler de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Isolina, curieuse.

\- Parce que… Parce que cette personne pourra t'aider.

\- M'aider ?

\- Oui.

\- À quoi ?

\- Elle t'aidera à faire la paix avec ton passé. Elle pourrait t'aider à faire tes cauchemars ! Tu penses pas que ce serait une bonne chose ?

\- Si… répondit-elle un peu méfiante, ce qui valut une petite grimace de la part de la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

\- D'accord… »

Il y eut un petit silence lourd et serré avant qu'Asami, ne le supportant pas, ne reprenne la parole.

« On y ira demain dans l'après-midi. Est-ce que… Tu penses que ça va aller ? »

Isolina haussa les épaules, ne la regardant pas.

Asami commença à être singulièrement effrayée par cette entrevue, et cette peur resterait prise dans son estomac jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu.

Elle voulait lui dire qu'elles n'étaient pas obligées, qu'elles pouvaient rester ensemble, mais elle savait que ce serait déraisonnable. Elle devait mettre ses sentiments de côté. Ceci étant, elle ressentit néanmoins le besoin de réconforter la fille.

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie. Si tu n'aimes pas ça, on n'y retournera pas, je te le promets. Tu dois juste essayer une fois. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, calmement.

« Rentrons à la maison. »

Elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras et sortit. Elle rencontra de nouveau Lin et lui dit :

« Nous partons.

\- Asami… soupira-t-elle, voyant bien l'irritation qui avait pris possession du visage à la peau pâle. »

Même si elle avait bien remarqué cette tentative pour renouer le dialogue, la jeune femme l'ignora et partit.

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, Korra rentra elle aussi. Dès qu'elle arriva, Asami alla à sa rencontre et l'embrassa.

« Tu es rentrée tôt, constata-t-elle.

\- Je voulais vérifier si notre p'tit chiot allait bien, justifia l'Avatar.

\- Tu peux aller lui demander toi-même. »

Elle commença à monter les escaliers, mais elle ne put atteindre la chambre d'Isolina, se faisant frapper par une petite tornade.

« Korra ! cria la petite fille.

\- Wow, Isolina ! Tu vas vraiment mieux ! constata l'Avatar.

\- Oui ! Je peux jouer avec Naga maintenant ! »

Korra rit et prit Isolina dans ses bras alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

« Je suis sûre que tu lui as beaucoup manqué hier », dit-elle avec un sourire, qui se miroita sur le visage de la petite fille.

Rejoignant Asami au premier étage, la jeune femme, qui avait entendu toute la conversation, prit la parole :

« Avant d'aller jouer avec Naga, on devrait peut-être parler à Korra de ce qui concerne ta maitrise, tu ne penses pas ? »

Isolina sauta des bras de Korra à ceux d'Asami.

« Quelque chose concernant la maitrise ? demanda l'Avatar, intéressée. Je peux certainement faire quelque chose. Sauf l'enlever. Je ne le fais qu'en cas de grande menace. »

Les yeux d'Isolina s'élargirent, face à cette révélation.

« Tu peux enlever la maitrise ? fit-elle, surprise.

\- Oui…

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire, Isolina, pas vrai ? insista Asami. »

La fille hocha la tête, bien qu'elle restait un peu désireuse d'en savoir plus sur l'art d'enlever la maitrise aux gens. Après tout, cela rejoignait son but premier…

« Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Asami… dit Isolina, un peu penaude.

\- Pourquoi tu lui ferais du mal ? demanda Korra, confuse, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, elle m'a jeté une bouteille d'eau à la figure ce matin, expliqua Asami. Sans le vouloir, bien sûr. Et elle avait tellement peur que je lui ai dit que tu pourrais peut-être l'aider. En s'entraînant peut-être qu'elle maitriserait un peu plus tout ça ?

\- Oh, bien sûr. Nous pouvons le faire maintenant si tu veux ! » proposa la femme aux yeux bleus.

Asami regarda Isolina, la voyant un peu indécise.

« C'est comme tu veux, ma chérie.

\- D'accord… dit-elle un peu tristement, regardant l'extérieur. »

Korra compris tout de suite que la fille était tiraillée entre son désir de jouer et son désir de protéger Asami d'elle. Elle finit par rire de la sériosité de cette enfant de cinq ans, se disant qu'elle avait bien besoin de répit.

« Tu sais quoi ? dit l'Avatar. Tu vas jouer avec Naga pendant quelques minutes, puis je viendrai te chercher et nous nous entraînerons un peu. Tu penses que ça t'ira ?

\- Ouais ! »

Elle sauta hors des bras d'Asami et courut vers Naga, qui la salua avec un aboiement. Asami sourit en secouant la tête et Korra rit légèrement, alors que l'animal et l'enfant s'en allaient partager des moments de joie et d'amusement.

« Elle s'entend vraiment bien avec Naga, sourit l'Avatar.

\- Oui, c'est beau à voir…

\- J'ai une autre belle chose à mes yeux… murmura presque Korra, alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la femme aux yeux verts pour enfin l'embrasser dans le cou.

Le PDG la laissa faire, elle retourna même les baisers apposés sur ses lèvres, mais comme les mains à la peau brune commençaient à être un peu plus aventureuses, elle calma ses ardeurs :

« Je dois aller à mon bureau, déclara-t-elle.

\- _Maintenant_ ? gémit Korra, exaspérée.

\- Je n'y suis pas allée depuis plus de deux semaines…

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller maintenant ! Ils peuvent attendre.

\- Peut-être. Mais je sais ce que tu veux, et nous ne pouvons pas pour l'instant car quelqu'un doit surveiller Isolina. Tu pourrais le faire pendant que je vais à mon bureau.

\- Ou, on peut se blottir sur le canapé !

\- Ce qui ne se limitera sûrement pas à « se blottir », te connaissant…

\- Mais absolument pas !

\- Ah, ouais, tu as raison. Il y a une exception : le début de notre relation, quand tu avais trop peur pour me toucher.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Oh, que si. Tu étais, ma petite Avatar mignonne et rougissante, gloussa-t-elle. »

Korra grimaça un peu au nom, jusqu'à ce qu'Asami l'embrasse sur le nez.

« Je reviens vite, dit-elle.

\- Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir un vrai baiser ? »

Asami rit à nouveau et lui accorda un long baiser passionné.

« Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Et elle quitta la maison, laissant Korra avec Isolina. La femme aux yeux bleus observa la petite fille, pendant un moment, restant délibérément un peu à l'écart.

Elle sourit doucement en voyant Isolina lancer la balle de Naga, et le chien-ours-polaire la prendre et revenir. Elle était heureuse pour Naga, car il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas toujours le temps de jouer avec elle. Elle était donc heureuse de voir quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et plein d'énergie qu'Isolina passer du temps avec elle.

Après, Isolina vint la voir et lui demanda si elles pouvaient monter ensemble le chien ours polaire. Korra se mit à rire et fut heureuse d'accéder à sa demande.

C'était comme la première fois qu'elles étaient montées ensemble sur Naga, sauf que cette fois, Isolina n'avait pas peur et qu'elle profitait pleinement de la balade : l'air glissait sur son visage, la vitesse, la joie…

Et Naga était vraiment ravie de faire en sorte qu'elle s'amuse, alors elle faisait de son mieux pour aller le plus vite possible. Finalement, elle se fatigua et elles durent s'arrêter, mais seulement après avoir passé un bon moment ensemble.

« Tu veux essayer de t'entrainer à la maitrise maintenant ? demanda Korra quand elles étaient de nouveau sur le sol.

\- Oui, répondit Isolina. »

Ça va être amusant, pensa Korra. Ce qui était, au final, plutôt loin du compte…

* * *

« Es-tu vraiment ici ? demanda Lu, exaspéré, en voyant sa PDG devant lui.

\- Où d'autre veux-tu que je sois ? demanda Asami en souriant.

\- Avec ta famille par exemple ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai dit que tout était sous contrôle !

\- Je voulais juste m'en assurer. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue.

\- Ça ne fait que deux semaines !

\- Deux semaines et deux jours. Mais enfin. Où sont ces documents que je devais voir ?

\- Dans ton bureau, soupira Lu. »

Asami l'abandonna quelques secondes, entrant dans son bureau, prenant les documents et sortant.

« C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle, presque déçue, en agitant trois feuilles de papier en l'air.

\- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

\- D'accord... Parle-moi des dernières nouvelles, alors. »

Lu soupira mais accepta et commença à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux dernières semaines. Et il n'y avait pas grand-chose. En moins de dix minutes, son assistant lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir et elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien d'important, ni d'urgent, qui s'imposait.

« Je pensais qu'il y en aurait plus », avoua Asami.

Son assistant lui jeta un regard qui aurait presque pu l'offenser, mais elle l'ignora.

« Je reviens demain avec Isolina, continua-t-elle.

\- Elle devrait pas aller à l'école cette môme, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ça ne me dérange pas de l'avoir ici, c'est juste que les enfants normaux ne vont pas travailler avec leurs parents…

\- Ouais… Tu as probablement raison… Mais… ce n'est pas une enfant normale. »

Cependant, elle savait que Lu avait raison sur un point : elle ne pouvait pas emmener Isolina au travail avec elle pour toujours. Et si la situation devait se prolonger, elle devait changer cela. Mais comment ? Ce n'était pas sa fille. Avait-elle même le droit d'aller à l'école avec ce qui lui arrivait ? Accepterait-elle même d'y aller ? Il y avait beaucoup de questions à prendre en compte. Elle devrait en parler à Korra.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-elle en reprenant la conversation, demain, je devrai amener Isolina au poste de police dans l'après-midi.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça sera un problème.

\- Très bien. Je vais y aller alors. À demain !

\- À demain… »

Asami partit pour regagner sa maison. Elle se gara et sortit de la voiture. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Isolina ou Korra, elles étaient certainement derrière la maison. Ce semblait logique, parce qu'Isolina voulait cacher sa maitrise et que les gens pouvaient la voir de l'avant.

Elles avaient quitté Naga, qui se reposait à l'ombre d'un arbre. Asami la caressa un peu, et l'animal blanc lui lécha affectueusement la joue. Au moins, avec Asami, elle était raisonnable et ne léchait pas tout son visage. Elle était un peu plus respectée que Korra.

Enfin, Naga était moins proche d'elle que de l'Avatar, elle pouvait donc être un peu plus stricte. Korra n'en était pas capable. Naga était beaucoup plus son amie qu'autre chose. Non pas que ce n'était pas l'amie d'Asami, ou qu'elle le considérait comme une vulgaire bête, mais leur relation était un peu différente, c'était tout. Et les deux en étaient satisfaites.

La femme aux yeux verts aurait pu rester un peu plus longtemps avec Naga, sans le cri soudain de Korra. La PDG leva rapidement la tête pour la voir voler et finalement s'écraser violemment contre le sol _._

« Korra ! » cria Asami, sentant une vague de panique la traverser.

Elle courut vers sa femme et la rejoignit après Naga, aussi confuse et inquiète qu'elle. La chienne ours polaire poussa sa tête avec son nez, et la PDG l'aidait à se lever.

« Je vais bien, je vais bien », assura l'Avatar en secouant la tête.

Elle était en fait un peu étourdie, mais elle n'allait pas dire ça. Non pas que ça ne se voyait pas, mais…

« Tu es sûre ? demanda Asami inquiète.

\- Oui, oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai été prise au dépourvu. Pas vrai, Isolina ? »

Asami regarda finalement la fille, qui était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, et qui avait l'air effrayée, ou coupable, ou quelque chose entre les deux. Elle acquiesça seulement.

« Rentrons », soupira Asami, sentant ses émotions se calmer.

Elle prit la main d'Isolina, seulement pour s'apercevoir qu'elle tremblait. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il y avait quelque chose et elle voulait savoir quoi. Elle demanderait à Korra plus tard. De toute évidence, elle ne voulait pas en parler à ce moment-là.

Elles restèrent toutes les trois couchées dans le canapé, Naga à leur pied, dormant.

Ensuite, elles mangèrent, et Korra prit des nouvelles de Future Industries. Puis, il y eut un silence relatif jusqu'à ce qu'Isolina se couche.

Après cela, Korra et Asami étaient dans leur chambre. La PDG venait à peine de fermer la porte derrière elle lorsqu'elle demanda :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé avec Isolina ? Que faisais-tu avec elle ?

\- De la maitrise de l'Eau. Comme tu l'as demandé.

\- Ok… Dis m'en plus ? »

Korra soupira et se jeta sur le lit avant de reparler :

« On est allées derrière la maison, parce qu'elle avait peur que des gens la voient. On a commencé avec des exercices de base, mais elle se débrouillait trop bien. Je veux dire, elle maîtrise parfaitement l'Eau. Elle prend n'importe quelle forme, elle peut changer la température… Alors, j'ai suggéré de nous battre un peu…

\- Tu as fait quoi ! dit Asami, s'étranglant presque.

\- Calme-toi ! Je n'allais pas lui faire mal !

\- J'espère bien ! Mais enfin, tu te rends compte ? Ça aurait pu être extrêmement dangereux !

\- Oui ! Pour moi ! Elle m'a juste envoyée au sol comme un vulgaire caillou !

\- Elle… tu… tu ne faisais pas semblant ? demanda Asami, étonnée.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Sa maitrise de l'Eau est plus puissante que la mienne ! Elle a attaqué avec un jet d'eau et j'ai essayé de fabriquer un bouclier. Elle l'a traversé comme s'il n'y avait rien.

\- Tu plaisantes, hein ? Tu essayais juste de la ménager, non ?

\- Non, Asami, je suis sérieuse. J'ai maitrisé l'Eau comme si j'étais dans une vraie bagarre, du moins quand il s'agissait de me protéger.

\- Donc, tu es en train de me dire que le tout-puissant Avatar a été battue par un enfant de cinq ans ?

\- Je suis en train de te dire qu'elle est peut-être l'un des maitres les plus puissants que le monde ait jamais porté. »

Asami fixa sa femme pendant quelques secondes, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle finit par soupirer et se jeta sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle la regarda de côté.

« Tu penses qu'elle le sait ?

\- Je pense que ses parents le savaient et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils l'ont cachée. Peut-être n'étaient-ils même pas ses parents… Ça expliquerait les cicatrices.

\- Mais tu as dit qu'elle n'avait pas peur de ses parents, donc qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ceux qui lui ont fait ça !

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont prétendu être ses parents, mais ils ont aidé les autres…

\- Ce serait complètement tordu… Et à quoi ça servirait ?

\- Tu veux dire un enfant qui a le pouvoir de détruire l'Avatar ? Ouais, à quoi ça pourrait servir, vraiment ? renâcla Korra ironiquement. »

Asami soupira :

« Certes… Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une vie simple, comme tout le monde ?

\- Tu veux dire tout le monde excepté toi et moi ? Telles mères, telle fille ?

\- Korra… Arrête avec ça…

\- Et bien, si ma théorie est bonne, nous sommes les personnes les plus proches d'être ses parents. Et si j'ai raison et qu'elle n'a pas de vrais parents ? Tu l'abandonnerais ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais… ça rejoint quelque chose que Lu m'a dit…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle si elle reste plus longtemps avec nous ? Je ne peux pas l'emmener au travail pour toujours…

\- Tu veux dire que tu as l'intention de la garder ? Pour de vrai ?

\- Oui… je veux dire, non ! C'est juste… On ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer… Je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'elle soit en retard à l'école, ou je ne sais pas quoi… Elle a besoin d'une vie normale. »

Korra ne répondit pas et la serra seulement dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime. Et j'aime Isolina. Je pense qu'elle pourrait rester un peu plus longtemps, ou même pour toujours, ça ne me dérange pas. Je pourrais l'aider avec sa maitrise, elle pourrait jouer avec Naga, et elle serait heureuse avec toi, avec nous.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Korra. Nous devons toujours retrouver ses parents. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas si horribles. Peut-être que ce sont vraiment des parents qui veulent protéger leur enfant. Peut-être que son avenir est de retourner avec eux, pas de rester avec nous, alors ne commence à pas à faire des plans sur la comète.

\- Tu viens de faire !

\- Je… Non… rien à voir.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin arrêter de te battre ?

\- Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas juste de penser, comme d'habitude ?

\- Ça c'est pas gentil, Asami…

\- C'est toi qui m'embêtes…

\- Eh bien, Isolina est toujours un sujet sensible, à ce que je vois…

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, soupira Korra. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à fuir.

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à penser et j'en ai franchement pas envie. Alors, je vais juste dormir. »

Et effectivement, il y avait beaucoup de choses à penser concernant Isolina : son passé, son présent, son avenir… Rien n'était clair. Asami souhaitait simplement que cela ait un sens un jour et qu'elle puisse la sauver de ce qui était dangereusement accroché à sa vie, peu importe ce que cela pouvait être.


	12. Rendez-vous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isolina et Asami vont à un rendez-vous chez un psychologue.

Le lendemain, Korra, Asami et Isolina reprirent leurs occupations habituelles ; Korra partit avec Naga, et Asami et Isolina partirent au travail. Avant cela, la jeune femme s'assura que tout allait bien et que cela ne l'ennuyait pas (mais que pouvait-elle d'autre faire de toute façon ?), et Isolina lui affirma que c'était bon. Ceci étant, elle était un peu silencieuse, appréhendant l'entrevue qui l'attendait dans l'après-midi. Chose que la femme aux yeux verts redoutait aussi, et peut-être même plus.

La journée passa vite. Asami jetait de temps en temps quelques regards dans la direction d'Isolina, cette dernière jouait ou dessinait, interrompant parfois la PDG dans son travail pour avoir un peu de compagnie. Non pas que ça la dérangeait. Ça lui faisait faire d'agréables pauses.

Puis, à 14 heures, elles partirent pour le poste de police. Lin les attendait, tapant du pied. Elle était inquiète et se disait qu'Asami pourrait tout à fait faire sauter le rendez-vous volontairement. Quand la jeune femme arriva, elle fut donc immensément soulagée.

Elle les conduisit poliment dans une salle spéciale, au bout d'un long couloir mince. Elle laissa Isolina entrer mais arrêta Asami quand elle essaya de la suivre. La femme aux yeux verts fronça les sourcils et regarda Lin d'un regard questionneur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûre que tu devrais entrer aussi ? dit Lin. Le psychologue te demandera très certainement de sortir. C'est mieux s'il peut parler seul avec la patiente.

\- Alors, je verrai ça avec lui, dit-elle, sûre d'elle-même.

\- D'accord, d'accord, abdiqua rapidement le chef de la police — elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se lancer dans ce débat. Je te le dis juste, histoire que tu ne le gifles pas.

\- Tu me prends pour qui exactement ?

\- Asami Sato : une femme qui est prête à se battre pour ce qu'elle possède et ceux qu'elle aime. Je me trompe ?

\- Non, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais tabasser tout le monde sur Terre pour ça. Je pense que tu m'as confondue avec Korra, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, malgré son sourire qui sonnait très faux.

\- Vous avez ce point commun, dit Lin en haussant les épaules. »

La PDG l'ignora simplement et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Isolina, dans la pièce, attendant de la visite du psychologue. Le médecin arriva relativement vite. Il les salua gentiment, posa une bouteille d'eau sur la table, enleva son manteau, mit ses affaires sur le bureau et s'assit.

Ensuite, il fut prêt à commencer. Il avait les coudes sur le bureau, ses mains formant un triangle devant son visage pâle, où étaient incrustés deux petits yeux noirs, couverts de grands verres noirs. Il regarda Asami comme attendant quelque chose, et elle leva un sourcil, croisant les bras. S'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il n'avait qu'à le faire, mais il n'avait pas à la commander avec un regard. Il en était hors de question.

« Vous avez l'intention de rester ici ? demanda-t-il, sans être méchant.

\- Je ne veux pas vraiment la laisser seule, admit Asami.

\- Cela ne fonctionne pas de cette façon. Les patients parlent généralement plus facile si personne qu'ils ne connaissent se trouve dans la salle. Alors, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir patienter dehors. »

Asami pinça ses lèvres et serra les poings mais elle accepta néanmoins. Cependant, alors qu'elle se mit debout, une petite main lui saisit la manche. Elle vit le regard perdu sur les yeux d'Isolina qui la suppliait de rester.

« Tu vas partir ? demanda-t-elle, hésitant.

\- Je vais juste sortir de la pièce, mais je reste. L'homme ici doit te parler seul à seule. Si tu veux que je revienne, il suffit que tu lui demandes, d'accord ? Je serai là dans la seconde ! »

Elle sourit pour réconforter la fille et Isolina hocha la tête. Asami l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu es une brave fille. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. »

Elle sourit une dernière fois et sortit. Là, Lin l'attendait et parla aussitôt qu'elle eut fermé la porte.

« Je te l'avais dit. »

Le PDG s'assit sur un siège contre le mur — qui n'était pas franchement confortable — et soupira.

« Je sais, je sais. J'essayais juste, d'accord ? J'espère qu'elle ira bien sans moi…

\- Tout ce qu'elle fait ne dépend pas de toi _,_ tu sais…

\- Eh bien, le fait est que je suis la personne la plus proche d'elle et qu'elle a besoin de moi pour le moment. Tu peux pas m'informer de la situation au lieu de me faire des remarques ?

\- D'accord… je pourrais aussi travailler. Et te laisser ici. À attendre.

\- Tu travailles si tu me mets au courant des dernières nouvelles.

\- Si tu le dis… Je n'ai rien de nouveau concernant Isolina. Nous avons essayé de contacter toutes les nations et il n'y a pas d'enfant perdu correspondant à sa description. Je ne trouve rien non plus sur ses parents. Et concernantla partie cicatrices… Tant qu'elle ne parle pas, je ne peux pas vraiment chercher de mystérieux types sans rien. Nous enquêtons sur les différentes organisations quiréduisent les enfants en esclavage, mais je pense que nous ne trouverons rien qui se rapproche de ce qui est vraiment arrivé. »

Asami réfléchit : devrait-elle lui parler de la maitrise exceptionnelle d'Isolina ? Elle avait confiance en Lin, mais en quelque part, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. C'était trop dangereux. Peut-être que le genre d'organisation qui utilisait ces enfants si puissants disposaient d'un très grand réseau, comme le Red Lotus. Elle ne pouvait pas s'y risquer. Pour la sécurité d'Isolina.

« Et les autres enfants ? demanda le PDG.

\- Ça commence à s'arranger. Peut-être qu'on pourra bientôt changer Isolina de famille.

\- Je… dit Asami en grimaçant, avant de retrouver un visage impassible. Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non, ne la change pas de famille. Elle reste avec nous.

\- Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu voulais te débarrasser d'elle.

\- Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Et je veux être au courant des progrès de son affaire. Alors, elle reste avec moi jusqu'à la fin.

\- Asami, je te l'ai dit : c'est dangereux. Tu as un grand cœur, mais ça peut être un vrai problème. Tu sais qu'elle devra te quitter.

\- Et je serai prête quand, ou si, ça arrive.

\- _Si_ ?

\- Nous ne savons rien de ses parents. Je veux m'assurer qu'ils sont de bonnes personnes pour elle.

\- Même si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Tu ne peux pas la leur enlever.

\- C'est vrai, mais… je ne la laisserai pas à de dangereux étrangers. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je me battrai pour elle si c'est nécessaire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que cette histoire va très mal se terminer ? grommela Lin, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu t'inquiètes. Ils pourraient être bien et il n'y aura pas de problème.

\- Asami… Lin soupira, posant une main sur son front. »

Mais pendant qu'elle parlait, la porte de la pièce où se trouvait Isolina s'ouvrit.

« Mademoiselle Sato, dit le psychologue en ajustant ses lunettes, s'il vous plait, entrez. »

Elle se leva sans regarder la femme plus âgée et entra. Immédiatement, Isolina se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle prit la jeune enfant dans ses bras, l'apaisant comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle à Isolina, la voix douce et soucieuse.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, alors elle s'adressa au médecin :

« Quelque chose est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle de manière plus agressive, comme si elle l'accusait d'avoir causé l'état actuel d'Isolina.

\- Rien ne s'est passé, assura-t-il. Elle n'a pas dit un mot. J'aimerais vous parler, Miss Sato. Seul à seule.

\- Très bien. »

Elle sortit de la pièce avec Isolina et la laissa avec Lin, lui disant de rester là et qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. La petite fille s'assit et ne bougea plus. Le PDG fit seulement un signe de tête à Lin, lui demandant silencieusement de s'occuper d'elle. Le chef de la police lui répondit par un acquiescement, signifiant qu'elle avait bien compris sa demande. Puis, la jeune femme aux yeux verts retourna à l'intérieur, ferma la porte et planta fermement son regard dans celui de l'homme.

« Miss Sato, quelle est votre relation avec Isolina ? demanda-t-il, reprenant sa position de plus tôt.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle en ce moment. Elle vit avec moi. Pourquoi ?

\- Pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus sur votre rencontre avec Isolina ?

\- Elle marchait seule dans la rue, trois hommes ont essayé de l'embarquer dans leurs magouilles, je me suis interposée et je l'ai emmenée ici. Mais comme il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper d'elle, je l'ai prise chez moi.

\- Et donc, elle habite avec vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous n'êtes que toutes les deux ? »

Plus la conversation avançait, plus Asami avait l'impression d'être interrogée. Et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Et ce gars-là pouvait-il vraiment ne pas savoir ce qu'il en était ? Korra et elle étaient certainement le couple le plus célèbre des quatre nations — non pas que c'était délibérément voulu.

« Non… »

Voyant que cela ne suffisait pas à son regard la scrutant de plus belle, elle reprit en soupirant :

« Elle vit avec Korra — vous savez, l'Avatar —, Naga, son chien ours polaire, et moi.

\- Comment décririez-vous sa relation avec elles ?

\- Elle aime Naga et jouer avec elle, et elle fait confiance à Korra.

\- Bien… A-t-elle rencontré d'autres personnes ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment était-ce ?

\- Elle n'est pas vraiment bavarde.

\- Diriez-vous qu'elle a peur des autres ?

\- Peut-être, répondit-elle très brièvement »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler, ni de coopérer en une certaine mesure. Et comme elle commençait à en avoir singulièrement marre de cette partie de ping-pong entre questions et réponses, elle prit les devant, avant qu'il n'en pose davantage :

« Quel est le but de ces questions ? Ne devriez-vous pas essayer de vérifier si elle n'a pas de traumatisme émotionnel ?

\- Oh, je serais ravi de le faire si elle parlait, rétorqua-t-il. Mais comme j'ai pu le constater, ce n'est pas le cas.

\- C'est parce qu'elle ne vous aime pas, c'est tout.

\- Moi et tous les gens ? Sauf vous et Korra, c'est ça ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Je pense qu'il y a effectivement un problème avec Isolina, mais je pense que ce problème, c'est vous.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Moi ? En quoi pourrais-je être un problème pour elle ?

\- Vous l'empêchez de s'exprimer.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'essaie toujours de la faire parler, mais elle ne veut tout simplement pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est comme ça, d'accord ? Je ne l'ai pas faite ainsi. Mais c'est juste une enfant fragile, et je ne peux pas la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas faire. Sa confiance en moi et en Korra est tout ce qu'elle a pour le moment !

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous êtes tellement importante pour elle ? Peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin de s'ouvrir à d'autres personnes.

\- Je… Oui, je comprends votre point de vue, mais non je ne peux pas briser cette confiance. Si elle est un peu disposée à s'ouvrir aux autres, je ne suis pas contre, mais pour l'instant, c'est inutile.

\- Faites en sorte qu'elle me parle alors. Je peux l'aider. »

Même si elle n'aimait pas cet homme, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle n'était pas la plus qualifiée ici. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle protégerait Isolina et elle ne la forcerait jamais, mais elle pouvait au moins essayer de la rendre un tantinet plus coopérante. Si quelque chose n'allait pas, elle arrêterait tout de toute façon.

« Ok. Essayons… »

Elle ouvrit de nouveau la porte, reprit Isolina à Lin, qui regardait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux d'un air curieux. Puis, la petite fille et la jeune femme s'assirent une fois de plus devant le bureau de l'homme, et il recommença à interroger la fille aux yeux bleus :

« Alors, Isolina, peux-tu me parler un peu de ce que tu ressens ? »

La petite fille ne dit rien et Asami, quand elle comprit par son regard fixe qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de répondre, soupira. Ce n'était pas une question difficile, elle pouvait répondre.

« Isolina, s'il te plaît », pria-t-elle.

La fille la regarda avec ses tristes yeux bleus, penchant légèrement sa tête.

« Je suis obligée ? » demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

Asami s'agenouilla pour lui faire face, prenant ses deux petites mains dans les siennes.

« Non », dit-elle d'un air doux et patient.

Elle ne le vit pas, mais le psychologue, qui les scrutait tout en jouant avec son stylo, haussa un sourcil.

« Tu n'es pas obligée, Isolina, continua Asami. Mais tu devrais. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu peux répondre à cette question, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas si difficile, si ? Si c'est moi qui t'embête, je peux partir et te laisser parler avec cet homme ici, seule à seul.

\- Non ! cria Isolina serrant les mains d'Asami. Ne pars pas ! Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît, Asami… Ne me laisse pas toute seule…

\- Oh, je ne le ferai pas, chérie, je ne le ferai pas, d'accord ? Mais s'il te plaît, parle un peu avec le monsieur. Je suis juste à côté de toi.

\- Tu ne peux pas me prendre dans tes bras ? J'aime bien moi…

\- Oui je peux… »

Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit la bonne chose à faire, mais elle le ferait quand même. Pour Isolina. Elle regagna sa place et prit Isolina sur ses genoux. Le psychologue se racla la gorge, ayant un poing sur sa bouche tout en le faisant, et reprit sa conversation :

« Alors, peux-tu parler un peu de toi ?

\- Je m'appelle Isolina. J'ai cinq ans.

\- D'accord… Comment tu te sens ?

\- Contente.

\- Contente ? Tu es heureuse de vivre avec Asami et Korra ?

\- Oui ! Et Naga ! J'aime jouer avec Naga, affirma-t-elle en sautillant presque sur les genoux d'Asami et en ayant un grand sourire.

\- Bien sûr, et Naga, sourit le psychologue avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Mais Asami et Korra ne sont pas tes parents, non ? Ils ne te manquent pas ? »

Quand il évoqua ses parents, la petite fille s'assombrit soudainement et baissa la tête, contemplant ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

« Si… avoua-t-elle, tristement abattue.

\- Tu veux les retrouver ?

\- Non. »

Sa réponse était si brève et si sombre qu'Asami frissonna. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu avoir un tel ton de voix avec elle. C'en était presque macabre, tellement c'était déplacé de l'entendre dans la bouche de l'enfant de cinq ans qu'était Isolina.

Trop étourdis par cette étrange réponse, aucun des deux adultes ne remarqua que des bulles commençaient à troubler le calme de l'eau se trouvant dans la bouteille posée sur le bureau.

« Je peux te demander pourquoi ? continua le psychologue une fois qu'il fut remis du choc.

\- Non, répondit Isolina, toujours aussi concise et sombre.

\- D'accord… on en reparlera plus tard… abandonna-t-il, voyant qu'il était sur une pente glissante. Mais si tu ne veux pas retrouver tes parents, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux rester avec Korra et Asami ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, répondit-elle un peu effrayée cette fois, gigotant un peu sur les genoux d'Asami, presque comme si elle avait envie de fuir. »

La jeune femme sentit instantanément un certain malaise planer avec cette question. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir la réponse… Elle se contenta alors de faire ce qu'elle faisait le mieux : apaiser Isolina sans penser à rien d'autre.

« Isolina, calme-toi, souffla Asami, faisant de petits cercles dans son dos. Tout va bien.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers elle avec ses yeux aux reflets de larmes.

\- Oui. »

Le psychologue se racla la gorge une fois de plus pour les amener à se concentrer sur lui, et les deux le regardèrent de nouveau : Isolina un peu troublée, et Asami légèrement irritée. Mais elle ne dit rien, et le laissa continuer son entretien.

« Comment était ta vie avec tes parents ? » demanda-t-il.

Il y eut quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne parle de nouveau :

« Papa travaillait. Maman était à la maison avec moi.

\- Et que faisiez-vous à la maison ?

\- Elle m'apprenait.

\- C'est tout ? »

Elle acquiesça. Le médecin n'insista donc pas davantage.

« Dirais-tu que tu aimes tes parents ?

\- … Oui…

\- Comme tu aimes Asami ? demanda-t-il, presqu'aussi tentant qu'un serpent vicieux.

\- Oui… »

La jeune femme essaya de masquer son trouble ; chose remarquablement difficile à faire alors que des sentiments d'une telle douceur et d'une telle tendresse l'avaient touchée en plein cœur, lors de cette déclaration certes indirecte, mais parfaitement touchante. Le docteur la regarda avec un sourire narquois, comme s'il l'avait battue à un jeu dont il était le maitre absolu, et elle le haït à cet instant précis.

« Isolina, tu voudrais bien me parler un peu de la façon dont tu as rencontré Asami ? dit-il, ne laissant pas sa victoire ternir son travail.

\- Elle m'a sauvée ! répondit la petite fille, avec un enthousiasme et une admiration sans faille.

\- Vraiment ? Comment a-t-elle fait ça ?

\- Elle a battu les trois hommes qui m'embêtaient !

\- Sais-tu pourquoi ces hommes t'ont abordée ? »

Elle secoua la tête, vraiment ignorante de la chose.

« Comment savais-tu qu'ils n'essayaient pas de t'aider comme Asami ?

\- Parce que les gens plus vieux sont méchants…

\- Et Asami non ? Elle est aussi plus âgée que toi.

\- Oui, mais elle est gentille.

\- Ok… Peux-tu m'en dire un peu plus sur ce que tu faisais ce jour-là ?

\- Je marchais…

\- Oui, tu faisais quoi de plus ?

\- Rien…

\- Alors, tu as fini par être dans cette rue toute seule, comme ça, de nulle part ?

\- Oui…

\- Isolina, c'est un mensonge que tu me dis.

\- Oui…

\- Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas la vérité ?

\- Parce que.

\- D'accord… Alors, peux-tu me dire comment tu as été séparée de tes parents? »

Isolina l'ignora alors et se tourna vers Asami. Elle se mit à la hauteur de ses yeux et tira sa manche plusieurs fois d'affilée, bien qu'elle avait déjà toute l'attention de la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

« On peut rentrer à la maison maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, l'implorant.

\- Isolina… tu ne peux pas répondre à sa question ? répondit Asami, essayant de ne pas céder, bien qu'elle n'en était pas loin. »

La fille aux yeux bleus secoua la tête.

« Je veux pas, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Mais tu dois le faire, dit à nouveau l'homme, un peu irrité »

Il savait qu'il était en train de perdre la partie. La parole d'Isolina venait juste de se dénouer pourtant… Il était sûr d'être à deux doigts de réussir. Mais voilà que la petite fille utilisait son joker : Asami, une femme qui, clairement, ne pourrait jamais résister à ses supplications.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière n'appréciait guère le ton de l'homme. Elle répondit à la place d'Isolina, un peu plus fermement qu'elle n'en aurait eu l'habitude :

« Non, absolument pas », défendit Asami avant qu'elle puisse se retenir.

Le psychologue l'ignora et reparla à Isolina, se disant qu'il devait encore insister, gagner du temps, gagner la partie :

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu ailles mieux. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

Isolina ne bougea pas.

« Alors, parle-moi un peu plus de tes parents. J'ai besoin de savoir. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » insista-t-il.

Isolina serra les vêtements d'Asami plus fort, fermant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ? À ta famille ? » continua-t-il, poussant encore et encore, se disant que la vérité allait bien finir par sortir.

Isolina commença à gigoter, tirant de plus en plus fort sur les vêtements d'Asami, serrant les dents et secouant la tête avec vigueur. Le psychologue lui laissa à peine quelques secondes de répit — le temps de guetter sa réaction — avant de se relancer dans sa course infernale :

« Parle-moi. Ça ira mieux après. Tu peux me le dire. Dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivé. Comment ces marques ont fini sur ton dos, Isolina ?

\- S'il vous plait, arrêtez, plaida Asami. »

Elle avait constaté depuis quelques secondes que la bouteille d'eau sur le bureau commençait sincèrement à bouger, et avec de plus en plus de virulence. Elle savait que cela voulait dire qu'Isolina se laissait gagner par un trop-plein d'émotions, et cela pouvait être dangereux.

Cependant, le psychologue ne l'écouta pas. Encore un peu, se disait-il, juste un petit peu. Une dernière question et il arrêterait. Mais c'était une question de trop.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau : le bouchon de la bouteille céda sous la pression, et un jet d'eau partit en direction du plafond. Mystérieusement, il n'explosa pas ou n'arriva pas au plafond, mais prit la forme d'une main bouillante, prête à s'abattre sur le médecin.

« Isolina ! » s'exclama Asami, avec un ton exprimant à la fois la réprimande et une légère peur.

Dès que ce rappel à l'ordre fut prononcé, l'eau cessa de prendre cette forme menaçante et tomba mollement sur le bureau. Le psychologue regardait devant lui, interloqué et effaré. Il ne pouvait croire ce qui venait se passer.

« Je suis désolée, sanglota la jeune fille, le visage alors trempé par ses larmes.

\- Isolina… murmura la jeune femme, attristée de la voir tant bouleversée. Calme-toi. Tout ira bien. »

Elle la caressa, et la fille aux yeux bleus mit sa tête dans son cou, cherchant à se cacher toujours plus dans cette douceur maternelle.

« Je suis désolé », reprit le psychologue, pas encore tout à fait remis de son choc.

Asami le fusilla du regard. Comme si ça allait être suffisant ! Pour ce qu'il venait de faire ? Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu ! Jamais, _jamais_ , elle ne le laisserait s'approcher de nouveau. Isolina n'avait pas besoin d'un tel homme dans sa vie ; elle avait seulement besoin d'amour, et elle finirait par s'ouvrir.

« On y va », déclara-t-elle d'un ton irrévocable.

Elle se leva avec Isolina dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce.

« Je… oui… Quoi ? bégaya-t-il. Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Ce rendez-vous n'est pas terminé ! Au moins, laissez-moi en fixer un pour une autre fois !

\- Non, merci beaucoup, dit Asami. Je pense que vous en avez assez fait. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulais, mais je n'aime pas la façon dont vous agissez avec moi ou avec Isolina, et je pense qu'elle serait beaucoup mieux sans vous.

\- Non, je… Miss Sato, s'il vous plait, attendez ! »

Au lieu de répondre, elle l'ignora et partit, lui claquant la porte au nez. Il n'eut pas le courage de la suivre.

Elle ne dit rien à Lin en partant. Elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête, s'échapper, rentrer chez elle pour s'occuper de la pauvre petite fille dont les larmes humidifiaient son cou.

—

Quand elles arrivèrent au manoir, Isolina avait cessé de pleurer.

La jeune fille était assise sur le canapé, ses bras enveloppant ses jambes. Asami s'assit à côté d'elle avec un chocolat chaud etun thé pour elle-même.

« Ça va ? » demanda Asami, inquiète.

Isolina acquiesça à peine, mais au moinselle s'assit plus normalementet prit la tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Je suis désolée », ajouta la femme aux yeux verts.

Mais comme il n'y avait pas de réponse, elle soupira. Décidément, ce rendez-vous allait être une plaie même après être fini…

Quelques secondes, voire quelques minutes, s'écoulèrent dans un grand silence avant qu'Isolina ne demande :

« On va y retourner ?

\- Non, dit Asami.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Complètement sûre. Cet homme était un… »

Elle allait dire « un connard » mais elle s'arrêta là, le transformant en « idiot » à la place.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Isolina, reprit-elle. Si j'avais su que ça allait se passer comme ça, je ne t'aurais pas emmenée là-bas.

\- C'est pas grave…

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose pour te changer les idées et oublier cet horrible rendez-vous ?

\- Je…

\- Oui ?

\- On peut aller voir Korra ?

\- Euh… oui… On peut essayer. Elle est certainement sur l'Île du Temple de l'Air. Enfin, même si c'est pas le cas, ça nous fera sortir un peu. »

Et ainsi, elles se dirigèrent vers l'Île du Temple de l'Air. Elles ne trouvèrent pas immédiatement Korra, mais elles rencontrèrent Opal qui était toujours avec Hideo.

« Asami ! Tu viens souvent ici en ce moment ! dit-elle en guise de salutation.

\- Oh, hey, Opal ! Je cherchais juste Korra. Isolina veut la voir.

\- Salut, dit doucement le maitre de l'Air à la petite fille en souriant. »

Isolina lui rendit son sourire, bien que faiblement.

« Korra sera de retour dans quelques minutes. Elle devait transporter des marchandises vers la République de la Terre, informa Opal. Alors, Isolina est toujours avec toi ? Vous vous amusez bien ensemble ?

\- Bien, oui, répondit Asami. »

Elle n'avait pas très envie de développer, premièrement parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de choses d'Isolina et surtout qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire ou non.

« Oh ! Je viens d'y penser, mais tu pourrais venir à la fête que nous organisons pour les sept ans de Reena ! dit Opal, changeant de sujet, au plus grand soulagement d'Asami. Elle serait ravie d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge !

\- Oh… tu veux dire… tu veux qu'Isolina vienne à la fête et qu'elle traine avec d'autres enfants ?

\- Non, rien de tel ! Nous organisons une fête ici, à l'Île du Temple de l'Air. Ça va être super, nous voulons réunir tout le monde. Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas tous vus… Alors, Il y aura beaucoup d'adultes et Reena s'ennuierait de ne jouer qu'avec ses frères et sœurs. Alors, comme Isolina et elle ont presque le même âge, ça pourrait être amusant.

\- Je vois… je vais en parler à Korra, mais bien sûr ! »

En fait, elle s'inquiétait plus du fait qu'Isolina serait entourée de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qui pourrait se passer, comment la fille aux yeux bleus pourrait réagir ; elle ne savait tout simplement pas si c'était une bonne idée. Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée et qu'elle était vraiment tentée de décréter dès à présent qu'elles n'iraient pas.

Mais le psychologue avait peut-être raison à ce sujet : peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas la surprotéger et, comme le disait Lin, faire en sorte qu'elle approche d'autres gens. Si elle se faisait des amis, ce serait peut-être un bon premier pas ! Peut-être qu'elle pourrait sortir de son mutisme, se dévoiler un peu plus, même si ce n'était pas avec Asami.

Pendant qu'elles parlaient, l'Avatar atterrit avec son bison volant. Elle sauta pour descendre de celui-ci et se posa juste à côté d'Asami et Isolina grâce à sa maitrise de l'Air.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle, enjouée, en allant embrasser sa femme.

\- On parlait juste avec Opal. Isolina voulait te voir, répondit Asami.

\- Oh ? Quoi de neuf, p'tit chiot ?

\- On peut faire un peu de maitrise de l'Eau ? demanda Isolina. J'aime bien.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Pas de bagarre ! ordonna Asami alors que les deux s'éloignaient d'elle.

\- Je ne prendrais pas ce risque, lui assura l'Avatar, ajoutant presque dans sa tête « pour ma propre sécurité ». »

Et ainsi, Isolina et Korra firent un peu de maitrise de l'Eau, échangeant calmement des boules d'eau, d'une manière qui avait l'air apaisante. Opal et Asami reprirent la conversation en les observant de loin.

« Elle est douée, remarqua le maitre de l'Air.

\- Oui, très, dit Asami, le regard fixé sur Isolina alors qu'Opal la guettait, elle.

\- Et toi, ça te va ? finit par demander la jeune femme, après plusieurs secondes.

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça ne m'irait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas… reprit-elle, en regardant de nouveau les deux maitres de l'Eau. Tu sais, Bolin a eu du mal à accepter que ses deux premiers enfants soient des maitres de l'Air. Il espère toujours que Hideo lui ressemblera un peu plus. Ça ne le dérange pas qu'ils soient des maitres de l'Air, il les aime tout autant, mais il aimerait leur apprendre un peu de maitrise de la Terre, tu sais. C'est une façon de partager quelque chose avec eux.

\- Je vois…

\- Alors ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ?

 _-_ Je sais que ça rend sa relation avec Korra spéciale, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, je suis heureuse qu'elle ait l'aide de Korra. »

Opal acquiesça.

« Tu sais combien de temps elle restera avec vous ? enchaina-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Parfois j'espère que ce sera pour toujours… »

Opal sursauta presque, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse du tout. Elle se tourna vers Asami, voyant ce regard tendre et affectueux qu'elle portait le premier jour où elle l'avait vue avec Isolina. Elle adorait définitivement cette fille…

Quelques semaines avaient suffi à leur changer la vie à toutes les trois. Opal ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerait, elle espérait que cela ne s'arrêterait jamais. Elle l'espérait, pour le bonheur de ses amies et de cette petite fille, que les liens qu'elles avaient tissés ne se rompent jamais. Mais combien de chances y avait-il que cela se passe aussi bien ? Sûrement très peu…

Asami secoua la tête, sortant de sa rêverie.

« Et toi ? Tu n'en as pas marre d'être toujours là ? interrogea-t-elle, changeant le sujet.

\- Oh, eh bien, au moins, je peux m'occuper d'Hideo et travailler en même temps ! C'est un peu ennuyeux quand tu es toute seule avec les enfants. Surtout quand ils dorment autant que celui-ci. »

Opal et Asami se mirent à rire : en effet, le petit Hideo dormait encore et toujours.

Elles continuèrent à bavarder pendant environ une heure, puis il fut temps de rentrer.

Asami rentra chez elle toute seule, en passant à son bureau puisque Korra avait emmené Isolina faire une petite balade sur le dos de Naga. De ce fait, elles arrivèrent presque au même moment.

La soirée se passa à grande vitesse et bientôt Isolina s'endormit. Korra, qui se demandait depuis un certain temps déjà s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose en son absence, fut enfin capable de satisfaire sa curiosité.

« Alors… qu'est-ce qui s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es disputée avec elle ? demanda-t-elle, car elle avait remarqué qu'Isolina était un peu plus proche d'elle que d'habitude.

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Elle avait l'air un peu contrariée quand nous maitrisions l'Eau. Ça l'a calmée, mais quand même.

\- Eh bien, le psychologue était un abruti fini.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais. Il a essayé de la forcer à répondre à ses questions, même si elle était mal à l'aise. Et apparemment, je lui pèse…

\- Wow, ok, un imbécile. Je vois.

\- Mais peut-être qu'il avait raison sur quelque chose…

\- Quoi?

\- Isolina ne peut pas continuer à nous voir que toutes les deux. Elle doit s'ouvrir à d'autres personnes. Mais en même temps, je trouve qu'il y a de quoi avoir peur…

\- Pour elle ou pour eux ?

\- Les deux… Elle pourrait les blesser en maitrisant, même si ce n'est pas volontaire…

\- Je peux l'entrainer. Elle sera plus consciente de ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

\- Je suppose… Opal nous a invités à une fête pour les sept ans de Reena. Elle a dit que ça lui ferait plaisir qu'Isolina vienne pour jouer avec sa fille. Tu penses qu'on devrait y aller ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas ! Peut-être qu'elle va s'amuser.

\- J'espère… Ceci étant, elle ne voudra pas y aller. Je vais devoir la convaincre.

\- Je suis sûre que tu peux le faire. C'est important d'avoir des amis et je suis sûre que les enfants de Bolin et d'Opal pourraient devenir amis avec elle.

\- Ok… On doit penser à quelque chose d'autre…

\- Je suis toute ouïe.

\- Si Isolina veut rester un peu plus longtemps, nous devons penser à ce que nous allons faire d'elle.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je ne peux pas l'emmener au travail pendant des mois… Quelques jours d'accord, quelques semaines peut-être, mais si c'est plus long que ça, ça deviendra un problème. En plus, c'est une enfant, elle n'est pas censée venir avec moi, mais aller à l'école ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Je suppose, oui. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment le meilleur exemple pour ça. Tu penses qu'on devrait faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… L'année scolaire a déjà commencé, elle n'est même pas notre fille, alors je ne suis même pas sûre que nous puissions y remédier, et elle semble en savoir beaucoup plus que ce que les enfants sont censés savoir à son âge… Peut-être devrions-nous trouver quelqu'un pour la garder ? Mais… elle n'aimera pas ça, et moi non plus.

\- Eh bien, le mieux est peut-être que vous décidiez ensemble. Ça ne te dérange pas de l'emmener au travail un peu plus longtemps, si ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. J'aime bien l'avoir là-bas, c'est juste que ça devrait pas être comme ça… »

Korra fredonna.

« Et si tu pensais un peu moins au travail et à Isolina et un peu plus à moi ? »

La femme aux yeux bleus étreignit sa femme et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Je suppose que je peux faire ça », dit Asami en l'embrassant une fois de plus, dans l'intention d'aller bien plus loin.

Oui, elle pouvait faire ça. Elles avaient juste à espérer qu'Isolina n'allait pas faire un cauchemar…


	13. Essayer de nouvelles choses

Les jours suivants, Asami amena Isolina au travail avec elle. Il n'y eut pas de problème et elles reprirent leur petite routine. Le PDG ne se préoccupa de rien pour quelques jours, ni de la fête d'Opal, ni de Lin et de son psychologue, ni de ce problème d'école. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à le faire, mais moins elle y pensait, mieux elle allait. Et elle aimait juste passer du temps avec Isolina sans la déprimer.

D'ailleurs, même si elle ne le disait pas explicitement, Isolina lui en voulait un peu. Elle mit donc quelques jours à se comporter comme elle en avait l'habitude avec Asami, toujours contrariée par ce terrible rendez-vous. Asami s'en fichait… ou plutôt, elle ne s'en fichait pas, mais était disposée à lui laisser un peu plus de temps pour tout digérer. Cela ne prit que peu de temps et bientôt, elle lui refaisait des câlins et restait près d'elle de nouveau.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Opal demanda à Korra si elle et Asami avaient discuté de la fête. Étant donné que l'Avatar savait que sa femme n'en avait toujours pas parlé à Isolina, elle prétendit ne pas être au courant de la fête et dit qu'elles en parleraient le soir. Ainsi, après un peu d'insistance de la part de Korra, la femme aux yeux verts consenti à finalement en parler à Isolina.

Elles étaient sur le lit de la petite fille, il était presque l'heure d'aller dormir, et Isolina était curieuse de savoir ce qu'Asami avait à lui dire. Elle était un peu effrayée aussi, parce que la dernière fois que la jeune femme lui avait demandé quelque chose, cela ne s'était pas très bien terminé. Mais elle lui avait pardonné et elle avait toujours confiance en elle.

« Dis, Isolina, ça te dérangerait d'aller à une soirée avec Korra et moi ? demanda Asami.

\- Je suis jamais allée à une soirée… confessa la petite fille.

\- Eh bien, ça pourrait être l'occasion !

\- Je suppose… dit-elle, méfiante et pas franchement conciliante.

\- Écoute, tu te souviens d'Opal ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle se souvenait d'Opal. Ça ne la dérangeait pas quand elle était là. Elle pourrait même commencer à l'apprécier. Elle était gentille. Mais son mari était effrayant. Il était trop excité…

« Elle a trois enfants, reprit Asami. Hideo, que tu as rencontré, Lanying qui est un peu plus âgée et Reena qui aura sept ans dans moins d'un mois. Et Opal aimerait organiser une grande fête pour l'anniversaire de Reena, étant donné que nous avons beaucoup d'amis mais que nous ne pouvons pas vraiment les voir souvent. Ce serait formidable si on pouvait tous se réunir et s'amuser ensemble. Mais elle veut aussi faire cette fête parce qu'elle veut que ses enfants puissent jouer avec d'autres enfants. Alors, elle a pensé que tu pourrais devenir leur amie. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Tu vas me laisser toute seule ? demanda Isolina en écarquillant singulièrement les yeux, paniquant.

\- Non, pas exactement… je serai là, pas très loin de toi, et tu pourras venir me voir quand tu voudras, on pourrait même rentrer à la maison au besoin, mais… tu n'as jamais passé du temps avec d'autres enfants et je pense que se faire des amis serait bon pour toi !

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver…

\- Oh, ma chérie, bien sûr que tu peux. Tu es adorable, ils vont t'adorer ! Tu n'es pas obligée de rester tout le temps avec eux et de leur parler à tous, mais au moins tu pourrais essayer de juste parler ? Et si tu veux, tu peux jouer. Opal a dit que Reena voulait avoir quelqu'un de son âge, alors elle veut vraiment te rencontrer.

\- Mais on a deux ans de différence !

\- Eh bien, pas exactement. Plus un an et demi. Tu es née quand exactement ?

\- Le 7 novembre.

\- Eh bien, elle est née en octobre, donc ça ne fait même pas un an et demi ! Tu ne veux vraiment pas y aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu veux vraiment que j'y aille ?

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer, Isolina. Je ne veux jamais te forcer. Mais... pour être honnête, même si ça me fait un peu peur, je veux que tu rencontres d' autres personnes aussi. Tes parents t'ont empêchée de le faire, et je ne leur en veux pas ou quoi que ce soit, mais il est important de connaître les autres. Cela fait de nous des meilleures personnes. Et ce n'est pas que je suis un grande fan des grandes soirées, mais ça me manque de voir mes amis aussi… Tu comprends ? C'est important d'avoir des amis. Tu peux t'amuser. Nous pourrions même leur rendre visite après. Tu penses pas que ce serait chouette ?

\- Peut-être ?

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas tout de suite, donc je te laisse y penser, d'accord ?

\- D'accord… »

Asami s'arrêta quelques secondes, voyant le visage agacé d'Isolina.

« D'ailleurs… hésita la femme aux yeux verts. Tu ne vas pas aimer ça non plus mais... je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer après, Isolina, et... je ne peux pas t'emmener au travail tout le temps. Alors, on pourrait peut-être essayer quelque chose ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme... je ne sais pas... Tu pourrais aller à l'école ? Tu peux aussi y avoir quelques amis.

\- Si tu veux… dit-elle, soufflant presque, alors qu'elle fusillait le lit du regard.

\- On peut essayer, c'est tout, essaya de dédramatiser le PDG.

\- D'accord… »

Asami mit sa main sous la tête d'Isolina et la força à la regarder. Elle voyait l'irritation et la peur dans les yeux bleus, mais loin de refléter ces sentiments—bien qu'elle les partageait d'un certain point de vue—, ses yeux verts affirmèrent la confiance et la conviction qu'elle avait. Elle allait être un peu plus ferme pour une fois.

« Écoute, je veux juste que tu aies une enfance normale, pour que tu puisses être heureuse après. Si ça ne marche pas, on trouvera une solution. Je ne suis pas comme ta mère, je ne peux pas rester à la maison avec toi à t'apprendre un tas de choses. Si je pouvais, je me ferais un plaisir de le faire, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Je comprends.

\- Bien. »

Elle la relâcha et Isolina baissa de nouveau la tête. Asami n'aimait pas ça, elle n'aimait pas quand elle boudait ou quand elle était en colère contre elle, mais avait-elle le choix ? Si elle voulait qu'Isolina ait une chance dans ce monde, elles ne pouvaient continuer de la sorte ; elle devait s'ouvrir aux gens. Ou du moins essayer. Elles pouvaient traverser ça, ensemble. Elle l'aiderait. Elles l'aideraient.

« Viens ici », dit-elle à Isolina en lui ouvrant les bras.

La fille lui jeta un coup d'œil et regarda les draps, gesticulant un peu alors qu'elle hésitait.

« Isolina », gémit Asami.

Alors, sans la regarder, elle se rapprocha pour qu'Asami puisse la serrer dans ses bras. La femme aux yeux verts soupira quand la petite fille la rejoignit, puis l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Isolina, dit-elle. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. C'est difficile d'être séparé de tes parents, de vivre dans ce nouvel environnement avec Korra et moi, et de vivre des choses que tu n'as jamais vécues auparavant. Mais je ne t'oblige pas à faire ces choses pour te faire du mal, je veux que tu ailles bien, je veux que tu sois heureuse, et tu ne peux pas rester la fille de cinq ans que tu étais avec tes parents. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ? Je sais que tu es jeune, et peut-être que mes mots n'ont pas de sens maintenant, mais peut-être plus tard ? Mon seul but est que tu t'épanouisses. Je ne veux rien d'autre que ton bonheur, Isolina. »

Elle sentit Isolina gigoter et réalisa qu'elle pleurait un peu.

« Oh, Isolina, dit Asami en la serrant plus fort, est-ce que je t'ai fait pleurer ? Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas.

\- Pourquoi tu es si gentille ? sanglota Isolina, sa voix presque inaudible alors que les mots se perdaient dans les vêtements d'Asami. »

La PDG ne savait pas pourquoi l'enfant dans ses bras pleurait et elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette question. Pourquoi était-elle si gentille ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit qu'elle était gentille alors qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle avait dit ?

« Je… commença d'abord Asami. Je t'aime c'est tout. »

Que pouvait-elle dire de plus ? La fille aux yeux bleus n'ajouta rien et continua de pleurer un peu. La jeune femme la laissa faire, pensant que les larmes l'aideraient sûrement à aller mieux.

« Il est temps de dormir maintenant, ma chérie », dit doucement la femme aux yeux verts.

Isolina relâcha un peu son emprise et Asami la mit au lit, l'embrassant une dernière fois. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'était endormie. Korra ne prit même pas la peine de lui souhaiter bonne nuit ; elle avait trop peur de la réveiller.

« Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle à Asami, une fois qu'elles furent dans leur chambre.

\- Je pense, oui. Elle a un peu pleuré… Mais je pense qu'elle a compris.

\- Bien, bien ! Alors, nous avons une fête avec Opal et tous nos amis. Ça va être chouette !

\- Oui, dit-elle allongée sur le lit. Je suppose que oui.

\- Ça va faire bizarre de voir tout le monde au même endroit, s'enthousiasma l'Avatar.

\- Un peu, oui. »

Voyant sa femme regarder le plafond d'un air distrait et lui répondre avec des réponses très peu constructives, la femme aux yeux bleus se rendit bien compte qu'elle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, préoccupée par autre chose.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour Isolina, lui dit-elle. Ça ira.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiète ! démentit la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est écrit sur ton visage, dit Korra en touchant le nez d'Asami et en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Elle s'installa ensuite à ses côté dans le lit. La femme aux yeux verts soupira.

« Je m'inquièterai le jour J, dit-elle, ailleurs.

\- Ou tu peux aussi ne pas t'inquiéter du tout. »

Après avoir reçu un regard noir d'Asami, elle ajouta :

« Ok, tu vas t'inquiéter. Mais ça va, vraiment. Pour le moment. Dors. »

Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres et après quelques caresses, elles finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Asami emmena Isolina avec elle au travail, elle lui parla et la rassura à propos de son entrée prochaine à l'école.

De retour à la maison, Isolina jouait avec Naga et s'entraînait avec Korra, apprenant de mieux en mieux à maîtriser ses talents de maitre de l'Eau. L'entrainement semblait porter ses fruits, car beaucoup moins d'accidents se produisaient la nuit quand elle faisait des cauchemars.

Un jour, après y avoir beaucoup réfléchi, Korra et Asami décidèrent qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'Isolina côtoie d'autres enfants. Enfin, si elle le voulait bien. Les deux jeunes femmes pensèrent que la faire aller directement à l'école serait peut-être un trop grand pas en avant. Par ailleurs, toutes les procédures étaient certainement trop compliquées pour quelque chose qui pourrait ne pas marcher.

De plus, elles ne savaient pas dans quelle classe Isolina aurait dû être. Il semblerait que sa mère lui avait appris des choses qui allaient bien plus loin que ce qu'une enfant de cinq ans devrait connaître sûrement jusqu'au CE2. Elle ne pouvait pas sauter autant de classes… Ou ça pourrait être assez difficile de s'adapter, en particulier pour Isolina qui n'était pas du tout habituée aux autres.

Et donc, leur premier essai fut de l'amener chez une nounou pour un jour. Il n'y avait que deux autres enfants. Donc, c'était juste un petit pas en avant.

Cependant, la jeune fille était toujours très réticente à l'idée d'être longtemps séparée d'Asami, même si elle y consentit à force d'argumentation et mots rassurants. Ce jour-là, la PDG dut donc lui parler longuement pour la calmer (ce qui la mit en retard au travail), avant que l'autre femme ne prenne en charge Isolina.

Et bien qu'Asami savait que cela était nécessaire et que la nourrice était très compétente, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Isolina toute la journée. Elle resta près de son téléphone et elle avait informé Lu qu'elle était susceptible de partir à tout moment.

D'ailleurs, son assistant sourit et se moqua d'elle, mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué. Il trouva seulement touchant de voir ce côté de son PDG. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle quitta le travail tôt pour aller chercher Isolina.

Quand elle arriva, la femme avait l'air terrifiée. Elle la fit entrer en lui disant que ça avait été un peu compliqué avec Isolina. Et juste à ce moment-là, la petite fille lui tomba littéralement dans les bras.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Asami, surprise.

La petite fille regarda le plafond et Asami fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda la nounou qui soupira, l'air soulagée.

« Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil vers l'autre femme.

Cette dernière s'agita, l'air honteux. Asami jeta un coup d'œil à Isolina, qui regardait ailleurs. D'accord... Cela ne s'était certainement pas passé dans les meilleures conditions, comme elle l'avait espéré.

« Euh, dit la femme. Isolina est un peu une enfant difficile à gérer… »

Isolina lui lança un regard noir et la femme l'ignora, souriant légèrement et un peu malicieusement.

Asami jeta un coup d'œil successif à elles deux. Il y avait une drôle d'atmosphère, comme si la femme et l'enfant se battaient, sans aucun réel geste ou parole. La jeune PDG supposa que c'était les vestiges de cette journée… Et cela n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

« D'habitude, elle est très gentille, dit Asami, souhaitant que la femme développe le problème qu'il y avait visiblement eu.

\- Peut-être avec vous… Elle a refusé de rester avec moi ou les autres enfants, et elle est simplement restée là-haut sur une plaque de glace qu'elle a créée avec sa maitrise de l'Eau.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Asami à Isolina.

\- Oui... On peut y aller ? répondit honnêtement la petite fille.

\- Isolina… s'exaspéra la jeune femme.

\- S'il te plait… pria-t-elle avec ses yeux de chiot.

\- D'accord… soupira-t-elle. »

Elle posa Isolina par terre, et lui dit :

« Tu peux m'attendre dans le hall ? Je dois parler avec un peu avec la dame. »

Elle acquiesça et partit rapidement, comme elle avait très hâte de partir — presque de fuir — cette maison.

Bon, au moins, maintenant qu'Isolina n'était plus là, elle allait pouvoir essayer de limiter la casse. Asami commença alors à parler :

« Je suis désolée pour aujourd'hui.

\- C'est pas grave, la rassura la nounou. Au moins elle n'a rien cassé ou ne s'est pas fâchée.

\- Oui, je trouve ça rassurant.

\- Pensez-vous que vous allez me l'amener à nouveau ?

\- Euh… je… ne crois pas ? C'est à elle de décider et je pense qu'il faudra un certain temps avant qu'elle n'accepte à nouveau.

\- Pas de problème. Mais si vous la ramenez à nouveau, peut-être devrions-nous essayer quelque chose pour la mettre plus à l'aise ?

\- Bien entendu ! »

Après s'être excusée et l'avoir remerciée encore une fois, Asami prit Isolina et elles partirent.

« Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle à Isolina, une fois qu'elles furent dans la voiture, sur le chemin pour rentrer.

\- Tu m'as manquée… dit simplement Isolina, comme si ça résumait sa journée.

\- Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas restée à l'écart de tout le monde, ça n'aurait pas été le cas.

\- J'avais pas envie !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille. Je devais toujours être avec les autres !

\- Tu ne t'entendais pas avec eux ?

\- Non…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils étaient trop... proches.

\- Proches ?

\- Ils essayaient de rester avec moi tout le temps… et… de jouer… ajouta-t-elle en faisait une grimace de dégout.

\- En quoi est-ce un problème de jouer avec les autres ?

\- J'avais pas envie !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! »

Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'Isolina ne parle à nouveau.

« Tu vas encore m'envoyer là-bas ?

\- Je suppose que tu ne veux plus y aller ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête et le PDG soupira.

« Si c'est pour que tu restes là-haut sur ta glace, je préférerais que tu n'y ailles pas. »

Isolina poussa un cri de bonheur.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça peut continuer comme ça, reprit Asami, ne souhaitant pas fermer cette possibilité.

\- Quoi?! s'offusqua la petite fille.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à éviter les autres. Je comprends que tu ne sois pas à l'aise avec les adultes et que je ne veux pas te forcer, mais... les enfants... Vraiment, Isolina, que peuvent-ils te faire ?

\- Ils sont bruyants... et me dérangent.

\- Tu as cinq ans mais tu parles déjà comme une vieille dame... soupira Asami. Mais je suppose que tu es comme ça… »

La jeune fille ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

Quand elles rentrèrent, Korra était déjà là, attendant avec Naga. Elle la caressait et son chien ours polaire remuait la queue. Mais quand elle vit la voiture d'Asami, elle quitta Korra pour saluer Isolina, et les deux allèrent jouer directement. Les deux femmes restèrent ensemble, les observant et profitant de la brise légère et fraîche du vent.

Korra jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme, qui suivait Isolina du regard. Elle ne savait pas si elle devrait poser des questions sur la journée d'Isolina ou non.

« Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas y retourner, déclara le PDG, sentant les yeux bleus la regarder.

\- Est-ce qu'elle y retournera ? demanda l'Avatar, curieuse.

\- Non.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Peut-être plus tard mais pas demain.

\- Ok… Alors tu l'amènes au travail demain ? »

Le PDG grimaça. Ça allait être un problème…

« Je peux l'emmener avec moi, mais... je pense que je finirai tard demain. Genre très tard.

\- Je peux la prendre, si tu veux, proposa Korra.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle, se tournant vers sa femme et la regardant avec espoir : ça lui sauverait la vie !

\- Bien sûr. C'est un grand maitre, les criminels ne sont rien pour elle ! »

La femme aux yeux verts leva un sourcil, dubitative, et Korra rit.

« Je rigole. Je dois juste aller à l'Île du Temple de l'Air et j'y resterai certainement toute la journée. Si tout se passe bien. Je la surveillerai. Et sinon, elle jouera avec Naga et Opal s'occupera d'elle.

\- D'accord… Si tu penses que c'est possible, je te fais confiance. Mais je te laisse lui dire, dans ce cas. »

Elles continuèrent à regarder Isolina pendant un petit moment, puis elles lui dirent qu'elles rentraient.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Korra informa Isolina qu'elle l'accompagnerait le lendemain et elle n'était pas contre. Elles la mirent ensuite au lit et elles y allèrent aussi. Le lendemain serait un nouveau jour.

* * *

« Tu es vraiment sûre que tout ira bien ? demanda Asami pour au moins la troisième fois ce matin.

\- J'ai fait babysitter pour les maitres de l'Air quand ils étaient enfants, tu te souviens ? dit Korra, plus amusée que vraiment ennuyée par le comportement de sa femme.

\- Oui, mais à ce moment-là, tu t'entraînais, tu ne combattais pas, ou ne faisais pas le tour de la ville pour des missions spéciales.

\- Je me suis battue avec Amon, tu sais ? fit-elle remarquer.

\- Oui… Mais, sauf le jour où l'Île du Temple de l'Air a été attaquée, tu étais tranquille.

\- Et maintenant c'est plus possible ?

\- Tu peux être dérangée à tout moment.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça allait être une journée tranquille aujourd'hui.

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, appelle-moi immédiatement et je viendrai la chercher.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Tu peux te concentrer sur ton travail.

\- Ok… »

Elle se pencha pour embrasser Isolina et la serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu vas l'étrangler », grommela Korra.

Elle la lâcha alors et se releva.

« D'accord, d'accord, je vous laisse partir, souffla-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête. À ce soir. »

Isolina serra rapidement le PDG dans ses bras elle aussi, et la jeune femme passa la main dans les cheveux noirs. La jeune fille se retira ensuite, mais pas sans lui jeter un dernier regard et esquisser un léger sourire, qu'Asami lui rendit.

Après cela, Korra et Isolina sortirent, et l'Avatar mit la jeune fille sur le dos de Naga, avant d'y grimper également ; tout cela sous le regard attentif du PDG. Puis, enfin, elles partirent.

Asami soupira : la journée allait être longue… Très longue. Elle fit en sorte de ne pas trop y penser et se contenta d'aller travailler.

* * *

 _Grosso modo_ , Korra s'organisa avec Opal pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller Isolina.

La jeune fille jouait avec Naga, quand l'Avatar devait partir et Opal la surveillait. Et quand Opal devait partir, Korra était de retour pour s'occuper de la jeune fille. Isolina se fichait bien de qui la surveillait, même si elle préférait que Korra reste avec elle plutôt qu'Opal, qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien.

La femme aux yeux verts tint à lui parler un peu. Isolina fut très timide et ne parla pas beaucoup, mais au moins elle s'habitua légèrement à elle.

Dans l'après-midi, Korra en avait fini avec toute charge de travail qui lui avait été imposée. Elle suggéra donc à Isolina de s'entraîner à la maitrise de l'Eau. Seulement après quelques minutes d'entrainement, la jeune fille commença à s'ennuyer et demanda à Korra de faire quelque chose de nouveau.

« Je veux apprendre à guérir maintenant ! exigea-t-elle avec sa naïve détermination d'enfant de cinq ans.

\- Euh, bien sûr… dit Korra, regardant autour d'elle. Mais il n'y a personne à guérir tout de suite…

\- Tu as commencé à apprendre à guérir en guérissant quelqu'un ? demanda Opal, curieuse.

\- Euh… eh bien, je ne m'en souviens pas bien… j'ai commencé à peu près quand j'avais le même âge qu'Isolina. Et je me souviens avoir aidé Katara à soigner les personnes qui venaient demander son aide.

\- Eh bien, elle t'a certainement fait essayer quelque chose pour vérifier si tu pouvais guérir ou non. Tous les maitres de l'Eau ne le peuvent pas après tout, non ?

\- Euh… Oui… Mais je ne sais pas comment faire ça… avoua-t-elle, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de le faire. D'accord, essayons ça ! »

Korra maitrisa une boule d'eau et elle brilla, prête à soigner quelqu'un.

« Tu vois, Isolina ? Quand tu veux guérir quelqu'un, l'Eau fait ça. Alors tu dois juste faire la même chose ! »

Elle donna la boule d'eau à Isolina, qui commença à la maitriser. Opal, voyant cela, fut plus que dubitative. Comment une enfant de cinq ans pourrait réussir avec des instructions pareilles ? Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'un adulte puisse se satisfaire de telles instructions !

« Voyons, Korra, t'es pas sérieuse… gronda le maitre de l'Air. Tu dois lui donner plus d'instructions que ça ; comment veux-tu qu'elle trouve le moyen de le faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai oublié comment j'ai appris ! Juste, je le fais, c'est tout ! tenta de justifier l'Avatar.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de comprendre comment tu le fais et lui expliquer. Ou elle pourrait être déçue de ne pas réussir. Ça a l'air de vraiment lui tenir à cœur…

\- Korra, Korra ! cria Isolina, interrompant leur débat. Est-ce que c'est bien comme ça ? »

Les deux femmes tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la jeune maitre de l'Eau, qui avait une boule d'eau scintillante dans les mains.

« Ouais ! dit Korra en la rejoignant au pas de course. Je savais que tu y arriverais, p'tit chiot, dit-elle, ébouriffant les boucles noires.

\- Incroyable, s'émerveilla Opal. »

Comment avait-elle fait ça ? C'était… non pas impossible, mais au moins grandement improbable ! C'était définitivement très surprenant !

Curieuse, elle se rapprocha de Korra et d'Isolina, qui souriait brillamment à l'Avatar.

« Eh bien, heureusement, tu as une meilleure élève que tu n'es professeur, ironisa Opal.

\- N'importe quoi, dit l'Avatar, écartant d'un geste de la main la remarque de son amie. Je savais qu'elle comprendrait juste comme il faut.

\- Bien sûr…

\- Maintenant, trouvons quelqu'un à guérir ! Où est Rohan ?

\- Pourquoi Rohan ?

\- Parce qu'il a la bougeotte. Il est un peu une teigne et il se blesse assez facilement.

\- Ah, bien sûr… »

Et alors, toutes ensemble, elles se mirent à chercher Rohan, Isolina étant sur les épaules de Korra. Et elles le trouvèrent, pendu à la queue d'un bison volant. Quand il les vit, il sauta et atterrit devant elles.

« Salut, Korra ! cria-t-il et Isolina s'accrocha un peu plus à elle.

\- Hé, Rohan, juste une rapide question : as-tu été blessé récemment ? demanda-t-elle, en guise de salutation.

\- Si papa t'envoie pour me dire de faire attention, abandonne. Je ferai attention quand il m'enverra en mission.

\- Parfois, tu parles comme Meelo... Mais non, ton père ne m'a pas envoyée. J'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un pour un entrainement à la guérison.

\- Oh, bien sûr ! J'ai quelques bleus pour toi ! »

Il déboutonna son costume de maitre de l'Air et montra son épaule où se trouvaient trois ecchymoses. Une partie de son bras était également meurtrie et coupée à certains endroits.

« Oh, ça sera très bien, dit Korra, soulevant Isolina de ses épaules pour la mettre à terre. C'est à toi de jouer, p'tit chiot.

\- Attends, c'est elle qui va le faire ? s'alarma le jeune maitre de l'Air. Mais elle a la moitié de mon âge !

\- Tu exagères. Elle a plus de la moitié de ton âge. À peu près. Mais elle est douée en maitrise. Elle peut le faire.

\- J'en suis pas très sûr. »

L'Avatar s'agenouilla pour parler à Isolina, de façon à l'encourager davantage et lui donner la confiance qu'il fallait pour qu'elle y arrive.

« Ignore-le, » conseilla-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

Elle lui donna une boule d'eau qu'elle venait de maitriser.

« Tu peux le faire », ajouta-t-elle.

Isolina prit la boule d'eau, la regarda un moment, puis replongea ses yeux terriblement bleus dans ceux de l'Avatar.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? » demanda-t-elle, déterminée.

Korra sourit :

« Tu mets l'eau où tu veux le guérir et tu dois la faire briller comme avant. Et... euh... concentre-toi. Tu veux le guérir, concentre-toi dessus et tu y arriveras. Essaye de ne pas le brûler », plaisanta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Et Isolina vacilla un peu, devenant pâle. Lui rappeler à quel point elle était dangereuse n'était pas forcément le meilleur moyen pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait guérir quelqu'un. Son jeune âge l'empêcha de prendre la remarque de Korra comme une plaisanterie, et elle prit un peu peur. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à avoir peur…

« Quoi ! cria Rohan, commençant à devenir extrêmement effrayé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne l'a fait qu'une fois et ce n'était pas fait exprès, rassura la jeune femme aux yeux bleus.

\- Oui, mais elle l'a quand même fait !

\- Je suis là s'il y a un problème. Ne sois pas une poule mouillée.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je me suis pas une poule mouillée ! Qu'elle le fasse, j'm'en fiche ! » se défendit-il, donnant du même coup l'autorisation.

Isolina regarda l'Avatar qui acquiesça, lui signifiant qu'elle pouvait s'y mettre.

Alors, la petite fille, un peu tremblante mais pleine de bonne volonté, mit l'eau sur la peau de Rohan, il frissonna quand il sentit l'eau froide sur son corps. Mais bientôt, elle se réchauffa et le jeune garçon, se souvenant de la blague de Korra, commença à se sentir singulièrement effrayé avec une légère envie de fuite.

Cependant, il finit par se détendre, alors que le processus de guérison propageait en lui un le sentiment de calme et d'apaisement.

« Oh, ça fait du bien, soupira Rohan d'aise.

\- Ça marche... murmura Korra, émerveillée. Continue, Isolina, tu fais du bon travail !

\- En effet… dit Opal, aussi impressionnée que Korra. »

La petite fille ne se détourna point de sa tâche et, restant concentrée, parvint à guérir quelques ecchymoses avant que l'eau ne s'écrase subitement contre le sol.

Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment lâchée volontairement, et cela la frustrait un peu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette partie de la maitrise de l'eau lui échappait, lui résistait en quelque sorte. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait pas fini son travail.

Elle savait sa maitrise puissante, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas continuer à le guérir ? C'était comme si sa maitrise avait décidé de la lâcher. Et elle qui voulait tellement s'en débarrasser par moment, elle lui en voulait plus que tout à ce moment précis de s'en aller. N'était-elle bonne qu'à faire du mal ? Pourquoi pour une fois qu'elle essayait de faire du bien en guérissant, ça partait alors qu'elle semblait inépuisable lors des entrainements avec Korra ?

Quelque part, pour Isolina, la guérison était un art plus difficile que la maitrise normale. Mais c'était surtout quelque chose de nouveau, et en tant que tel, les deux adultes étaient vraiment impressionnées : pour un premier essai, c'était plutôt fructueux !

Korra devenait folle tellement elle adorait voir les capacités de cette enfant à l'œuvre. Elle se disait qu'avec une maitrise pareille, elle pourrait faire de grandes choses, aider beaucoup de gens. Bien sûr, l'inverse était également possible, mais l'Avatar ne s'en préoccupa pas ; elle avait foi en le cœur d'Isolina.

Mais voyant sa mine un peu déçue et chiffonnée, elle ravala toute son excitation pour finalement s'agenouiller près d'Isolina et la féliciter avec des mots emplis de douceur et de confort :

« C'est bien Isolina. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras à être l'un des meilleurs guérisseurs du monde. »

La jeune enfant tourna alors la tête vers elle, l'inclinant légèrement, puis lui sourit brillamment, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une soudaine étincelle d'espoir.

L'Avatar reforma une nouvelle boule d'eau.

« Tu veux qu'on finisse, maintenant ? »

Isolina hocha vivement la tête, et elles finirent de guérir Rohan, qui repartit presque sur-le-champ jouer au casse-cou. Opal secoua alors la tête, et Korra éclata de rire.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir être à la place de Tenzin... Avoir un enfant comme Rohan est une source de stress... dit Opal.

\- Il profite de la vie. Laisse-le tranquille, dit Korra en haussant les épaules.

\- Évidemment que tu dis ça ! Tu es exactement comme lui ! Je plains tes parents…

\- Mes parents vont bien, merci. »

Elles continuèrent légèrement leur petite querelle amicale, et l'après-midi se termina. Chacun rentra chez soi, et pour Isolina, l'absence d'Asami se fit sentir. Mais, éloignant cette bizarrerie dans son nouveau quotidien, elle se changea les idées en jouant avec Naga comme à son habitude, puis un peu avec Korra.

* * *

Le PDG entra dans la maison, sans aucun bruit. Elle ôta ses chaussures et soupira. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était exactement. Le soleil s'était couché et elle était fatiguée, c'est tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle se mit à aller dans sa chambre, mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit quelqu'un sur le canapé. Elle ne pouvait voir qu'une silhouette. Korra était-elle restée en bas pour l'attendre ?

Quelque chose était étrange pourtant, mais elle n'arrivait pas exactement à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle se rapprocha du canapé. De plus en plus près. Finalement, elle put remarquer qu'il y avait en fait deux silhouettes. Toutes les deux endormies. Korra n'était pas la seule à l'avoir attendue, apparemment.

Elle rit silencieusement, puis poussa très légèrement l'épaule de Korra, tout en souriant. Rentrer tard dans ces conditions n'était pas forcément si terrible après tout…

L'Avatar grommela légèrement, en réponse à la touche.

« Tu devrais pas être au lit ? murmura la jeune PDG.

\- Mmm… tu es rentrée… parvient seulement à répondre sa femme, les yeux à peine ouverts.

\- On dirait bien, rit Asami.

\- On t'attendait, mais je suppose qu'on a fini par s'endormir.

\- Elle n'aurait pas dû m'attendre. C'est trop tard pour elle ! Tu aurais dû la mettre au lit.

\- Eh bien, j'ai essayé, figure-toi ! Mais elle voulait te voir.

\- C'est mignon, ça, murmura la jeune femme aux yeux verts, pleine de tendresse en regardant la jeune enfant endormie. Allez, maintenant, mettons-la au lit. »

Isolina étant couchée sur Korra, Asami la prit dans ses bras et commença à monter les escaliers. La petite fille s'agita un peu, se réveillant doucement alors qu'on la déplaçait. Elle finit par ouvrir vaguement les yeux, avant de parler.

« Tu es rentrée, constata-t-elle, somnolente.

\- Oui, je suis rentrée. C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher maintenant.

\- Tu m'as manquée...

\- Tu m'as manquée aussi, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. »

Asami arriva enfin à la chambre d'Isolina. Elle ouvrit la porte avec précaution, déposa la petite fille dans son lit et la recouvrit des couvertures.

« Dors maintenant. Je te verrai demain, promit-elle.

\- À demain, dit Isolina en souriant alors qu'elle se rendormait. »

Le PDG sourit également et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la sienne où Korra s'était également rendormie. Elle secoua la tête, souriant légèrement. Il était tard, il fallait dormir.

Elle changea de vêtements et s'allongea sur le lit, embrassant Korra sur les lèvres avant de s'endormir elle aussi.


	14. Une Fête et une nouvelle... amitié ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra, Asami et Isolina vont à une fête sur l'Île du Temple de l'Air. Est-ce que cela va mieux ou moins bien se passer que prévu ?

Les semaines suivantes, Korra et Asami s'organisèrent pour s'occuper d'Isolina. Quand Asami travaillait jusque tard, Korra prenait Isolina avec elle. Et il arrivait de temps en temps qu'Opal surveillait Isolina pendant quelques heures. La petite fille commençait à s'habituer à elle, et un peu à Hideo également puisqu'il était toujours avec elle. Elle préférait cependant être avec Korra et Asami.

Alors que les semaines passaient, la fête d'Opal pour sa fille se rapprochait. Puis, le jour J arriva…

* * *

« Bienvenue ! »

Opal salua Asami, Korra et Isolina, s'adressant ensuite à la petite fille :

« Comment vas-tu, Isolina ?

\- Bien… Merci… répondit-elle, timidement, en attrapant la jambe d'Asami. »

Elle s'était peut-être habituée à Opal, mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas un peu peur. Surtout qu'elle était particulièrement nerveuse concernant tout ce qui avait attrait à cette soirée. Elle se disait donc que rester cachée derrière la jeune femme aux yeux verts paraissait être une bonne option.

Asami avait l'habitude qu'Isolina se cache comme ça derrière elle, mais elle ressentait quand même une certaine nervosité émaner d'elle, ou c'était peut-être juste elle qui était inquiète. Elle se disait que si elle se cachait déjà avec Opal, alors qu'elle la connaissait, ça risquait d'être très compliqué quand il y allait avoir d'autres adultes — inconnus —, ou même des enfants.

Mais avant que le PDG ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit concernant le comportement d'Isolina, Korra embraya :

« Et toi, comment vas-tu, Opal ?

\- Un peu fatiguée. Mais ma fille est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte, sourit-elle, assez fière d'avoir pu organisé tout ça, bien que des cernes marquaient légèrement son visage.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda Asami, pensant que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue.

\- Encore en train de se préparer. Elle va certainement nous rejoindre bientôt. Allons avec les autres. »

Elles allèrent dans la grande salle à manger où se trouvaient la plupart de leurs amis. Pendant quelques minutes, elles saluèrent tout le monde et présentèrent Isolina à ceux qui ne l'avaient encore jamais vue. Cela allait des cousins d'Opal à ceux de Bolin, en passant par leurs amis.

Le fait d'avoir tant de monde autour d'elle mit vraiment la petite fille mal à l'aise elle resta donc près d'Asami, juste derrière ses jambes, en sécurité.

« Bonjour Mako, Wu ! Ça faisait un bail ! » s'exclama Korra avant de les serrer dans ses bras.

Sa femme la suivait plus lentement ; Korra semblait sauter de partout, tellement elle était excitée, et bien évidemment, c'était compliqué pour Asami de la suivre avec Isolina dans les jambes.

« Salut, Asami ! salua Mako, une fois qu'elle fut parvenue jusqu'à eux.

\- Bonjour, alors comment allez-vous, tous les deux ? demanda Asami, en hochant la tête pour saluer également.

\- Bien, merci.

\- Comment se porte la République de la Terre ? demanda Korra.

\- Oh, vous savez, on continue d'améliorer les choses dans le but de supprimer les inégalités et d'être un peu plus moderne.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

\- Oh ! Qui est cette charmante petite chose qui se cache derrière notre chère PDG ? demanda Wu en s'approchant un peu trop près de la petite chose en question. »

La petite fille aux yeux bleus se cacha un peu plus derrière Asami, se faisant presque imperceptible tant elle se collait à elle, comme si elle voulait se fondre en elle.

La femme aux yeux verts se sentit mal pour Isolina. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ressentait son inquiétude, mais les gens n'arrêtaient pas d'arriver et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler.

Elle prit la fille aux yeux bleus dans ses bras avant de répondre à Wu :

« Elle s'appelle Isolina. Hum… Korra, je te laisse là, je dois lui parler.

\- D'accord... ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Korra, s'avançant subtilement vers Asami en un élan protecteur.

\- J'espère. Sinon, nous trouverons une solution. »

L'Avatar hocha la tête, elle partit donc avec la petite fille. Ainsi, Korra resta pour discuter avec Mako et Wu.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Mako, perplexe.

\- Oh, oui, je suppose… Isolina se sent certainement dépassée par la présence de tant de monde.

\- Isolina, hein ? Elle est avec vous depuis longtemps ?

\- Il y a seulement quelques semaines… mois… Enfin, dans ces eaux-là, bredouilla-t-elle en réfléchissant. »

Alors que ces mots franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres, elle se rendit compte à quel point la présence d'Isolina était devenue quelque chose de banal, de naturel, de quotidien. C'était quelque chose qui s'était installé et qui semblait avoir été de cette façon depuis toujours.

« Asami doit être heureuse, dit Mako avec mélancolie . Elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant.

\- Attends… Tu étais au courant ? dit Korra, stupéfaite.

\- Bien sûr, elle m'a dit quand nous sortions ensemble.

\- Je ne peux pas y croire ! s'exclama Korra, un peu frustrée, en croisant les bras.

\- Oh, pourquoi ça, Avatar Korra ? s'enquit Wu, curieux de cette réaction, et surtout très malicieux.

\- Elle ne me l'a pas dit ! Et nous sommes ensemble depuis des années !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'elle ne t'a pas dit' ? Mais vous n'avez pas choisi d'adopter Isolina ? »

Korra se mit à rire. Non, ça ne c'était pas vraiment passé comme ça…

« Pas vraiment, répondit-elle. Nous ne l'avons pas _adoptée_. Asami l'a juste trouvée et de l'a ramenée à la maison. Elle vit avec nous depuis.

\- Oh…

\- Mako, je vous laisse également, dit Wu.

\- D'accord à plus tard ! s'exclama-t-il en sa direction alors qu'il partait, avant de tourner de nouveau vers Korra et de poursuivre leur échange. Alors, combien de temps Isolina restera-t-elle avec vous ?

\- On en sait rien… On ne peut pas trouver ses parents et Isolina ne parle pas beaucoup de son passé. Asami lui a posé des questions, mais récemment, on est au point mort. Mais ses cauchemars se sont calmés, au moins.

\- Ses cauchemars ? Elle en a beaucoup ?

\- Elle en avait beaucoup. Maintenant ça va mieux.

\- C'est quoi comme cauchemar ?

\- Aucune idée. Quelque chose d'horrible…

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Ouais… Elle m'a presque brûlée une fois !

\- C'est une maitre du Feu ?

\- Non. Une maitre de l'Eau.

\- Oh, d'accord...

\- Dis, Mako… commença Korra, lentement, en scannant l'homme du regard.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il, la voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Est-ce que Beifong t'a demandé d'enquêter ? questionna fermement l'Avatar.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'offusqua le policier.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je pense que Beifong a peur qu'Asami ne lui dise pas tout.

\- Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ?

\- Pour la garder ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Asami n'est pas comme ça.

\- Ouais… Eh bien, tu utilises trop ton ton d'inspecteur à mon gout. »

À ce moment, Wu revint, tout guilleret. Il vint se positionner à côté de Mako et lui souffla dans les oreilles, de manière bien trop indiscrète en parlant trop fort :

« Alors, tu as eu des informations ?

\- WU ! cria Mako avec colère.

\- Je le savais ! dit Korra, avec un doigt accusateur pointé vers l'inspecteur. »

Il fit un pas en arrière alors que l'Avatar se rapprochait.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé exactement, cher inspecteur ?

\- Rien. Rien du tout ! se défendit-il en levant les mains pour prouver son innocence. Elle m'a juste dit de m'assurer qu'Asami allait bien ! Je jure que je ne savais rien !

\- Tu mens…

\- Eh bien, elle m'a parlé d'une fille qui vit avec toi… C'est tout, Korra.

\- Donc, en gros, elle ne fait confiance ni à Asami, ni à moi… C'est génial…

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas confiance en vous deux ?

\- Eh bien, depuis qu'elle s'est embrouillée avec Asami, elle pense qu'Asami a cessé de lui donner des informations volontairement. Et j'ai essayé de parler à Lin des derniers indices, mais... Ouais, elle doit penser que j'aide Asami à cacher quelque chose ou je ne sais pas quoi. C'est vrai qu'il est agréable d'avoir Isolina à la maison, et cela pourrait continuer ainsi pour toujours… mais nous n'empêcherions pas délibérément l'enquête de progresser.

\- Euh… eh bien, c'est Lin… Insistez davantage, soyez ouvertes et ça devrait aller. Ne l'ignorez pas… Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais... Où Asami est-elle passée ? demanda Korra, décidant qu'il était temps de changer le sujet de conversation. Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais… »

Ils regardèrent tous les trois autour d'eux, mais la jeune femme aux yeux verts n'était visiblement pas dans le coin.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Asami, une fois qu'elle et Isolina se furent éloignées assez de tout le monde, dans une salle plus petite et vide.

\- Tu vas me laisser toute seule... dit Isolina d'un ton plaintif, en se cachant dans les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi je te quitterais ? rassura Asami.

\- Tu peux parler à d'autres personnes…

\- Tu peux le faire aussi.

\- Je ne veux pas. Ils font peur...

\- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, Isolina, mais ils ne te feront pas de mal, je te le promets. Ce sont mes amis. Tu penses que tu pourras t'en sortir ? »

Isolina resta silencieuse. Elle ne voulait pas rester là. Mais elle ne voulait pas attrister la jeune femme non plus. Alors, elle ne dit rien, incapable de vraiment dire ce qu'elle voulait. Cependant, cette absence réaction suffit à Asami pour tirer ses conclusions _._

« Tu ne veux pas y aller, pas vrai ? » soupira-t-elle, à la fois attristée et déçue, mais aussi soulagée — car oui, elle allait devoir partir, mais Isolina serait tranquille et elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter.

La petite fille ne répondit pas, mais la jeune femme savait très bien ce qu'elle en pensait.

« Je vais le dire à Korra », informa-t-elle.

Elle la posa par terre, et se mit à sortir de la pièce. Mais alors qu'elle retournait vers Korra et ses amis, elle tomba sur Opal, qui vit la petite Isolina toute penaude, minuscule, attendant en regardant le sol et gigotant.

« Tu laisses Isolina ici ? Seule ? demanda-t-elle, en arquant un sourcil, confuse.

\- Je vais juste chercher Korra. Isolina ne se sent pas bien avec tout ce monde, alors je pense que je vais la ramener à la maison ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant ! Vous venez d'arriver !

\- Je sais, je suis vraiment désolée, mais c'est pour Isolina…

\- Tu n'as même pas encore vu Reena, la coupa Opal.

\- Eh bien, oui, mais…

\- Oh, attends, la voilà ! »

Dans une belle robe jaune, Reena entra pour rejoindre sa mère. Elle était un peu essoufflée et semblait se recoiffer et remettre sa robe en place en sautillant jusqu'à elle.

« Tu as enfin fini ! dit Opal en la grondant un peu.

\- J'ai eu des problèmes avec cette robe… Je t'ai dit qu'elle était trop serrée.

\- C'est toi qui voulais absolument porter une robe jaune.

\- Mais je n'aime pas la rose…

\- Si tu m'avais dit plus tôt, nous en aurions trouvé une nouvelle. »

La jeune fille croisa les bras, semblant bouder un peu sa mère, même si elle n'était pas terriblement fâchée par ses réprimandes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Reena, intervint Asami. Tu es vraiment jolie avec cette robe. Elle te va très bien. Et je pense que le jaune est ta couleur. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire et Reena s'illumina. Elle décroisa les bras et se mit à sautiller sur place, les yeux pétillant et un énorme sourire s'emparant de son visage.

« Merci, Asami ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois venue !

\- Oui, eh bien… hésita-t-elle avec une grimace en sentant Isolina se réfugier une nouvelle fois derrière ses jambes.

\- Peut-être qu'elle va partir maintenant qu'elle t'a vue, informa Opal.

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas partir, Asami ! Tu ne peux pas ! cria-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

\- Je suis désolée, Rena, dit-elle, mettant sa main sur sa joue et la caressant avec son pouce. Mais je ne peux pas rester. »

Elle ne vit pas Isolina froncer les sourcils. La jeune fille n'aimait pas comment Asami s'adressait à l'autre fille. Du tout. Alors, par jalousie, elle saisit la manche d'Asami et la tira de manière à ce qu'elle quitte la joue de Reena.

« Oui, Isolina… On y va… »

La fille en robe jaune, qui n'avait pas remarqué Isolina au début — trop concentrée sur sa robe et sur la présence d'Asami qui allait s'évaporer —, devint curieuse : elle se rapprocha du visage à la peau pâle et la regarda. Quand Isolina vit cette nouvelle tête entrer dans son champ de vision, elle sursauta et se réfugia encore plus près d'Asami, se collant à son corps et agrippant sa jambe gauche. Reena sourit, un peu malicieuse.

« Viens ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant la main d'Isolina et en la tirant grâce à sa maitrise de l'Air.

\- Asami ! se plaignit Isolina — arrachée à Asami, elle tendait la main vers cette dernière pour l'attraper.

\- Attends, Reena… dit la femme aux yeux verts, essayant de l'atteindre. »

Mais elle fut retenue par Opal. La PDG se retourna vers son amie, fronçant les sourcils. Elle fut accueillie par un léger sourire de celle-ci, qui secouait la tête.

« Laisse-la vivre, dit doucement Opal.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de 'mais', Reena s'occupera d'elle et tu pourras passer du temps avec tes amis.

\- Isolina… elle est… j'ai peur pour Reena… elle pourrait la blesser, tenta d'articuler Asami, ayant peur pour les deux petites filles qu'elle appréciait grandement.

\- Ce n'est pas un monstre, souffla Opal, bien qu'elle était loin de savoir à quel point la jeune maitre de l'Eau pouvait se révéler être un redoutable et imprévisible adversaire. En plus, Reena est une bonne maître de l'air. Je doute qu'elle se laisse attraper.

\- Je suppose… mais…

\- Arrête de discuter et viens avec moi. Allons-nous amuser ! »

Ce n'était pas qu'Asami ne voulait pas passer du temps avec ses anciens amis, elle était juste inquiète de laisser Isolina toute seule. Elle craignait également que la jeune fille ne se fâche contre elle pour ne pas l'avoir aidée. Mais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, elle se laissa embarquer par Opal.

À plusieurs reprises, la femme aux yeux verts essaya de quitter les différentes conversations dans lesquelles elle avait été enrôlée, mais chaque fois que quelqu'un l'en empêchait, notamment Opal. Alors, elle essaya de profiter de son temps, même si son regard scrutait toujours son environnement pour voir si elle pouvait voir Isolina. Mais elle restait introuvable...

* * *

« Laisse-moi partir ! » cria Isolina.

Elle fit un mouvement brusque avec son bras et un jet d'eau jaillit de la fontaine à côté. (Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas blesser les gens avec sa maitrise, mais cette fille l'embêtait.) Cependant, l'eau n'atteignit pas Reena, qui utilisa sa maitrise de l'air pour s'envoler et l'éviter.

« C'était moins une », dit-elle en regardant Isolina.

La petite fille avait pris position de combat. Elle attendit quelques secondes, dévisageant son adversaire, puis elle jeta un autre jet d'eau et commença à s'enfuir. Reena l'évita une nouvelle fois, avec agilité, et lança une rafale de vent pour faire trébucher Isolina.

La petite fille tomba, amortissant la chute avec ses mains :

« Aïe ! »

Elle se retourna ensuite vivement, bien qu'elle était toujours par terre, faisant face à son ennemie. Cette dernière la regardait, une main sur la hanche, et la tête légèrement penchée avec une expression parfaitement innocente et enfantine.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! lui hurla-t-elle dessus, fronçant le nez.

\- Joue avec moi, demanda Reena, en avançant vers elle.

\- Je veux pas, répondit Isolina en la fusillant du regard.

\- Mais moi oui, insista Reena en faisant la moue. »

Isolina fronça les sourcils. N'avait-elle pas été assez claire pour considérer la question close ? Alors, elle fut quand même un peu curieuse de l'insistance de la maitre de l'Air.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, un peu méfiante.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu m'as l'air amusante et je ne te connais pas. »

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux, l'espace d'un instant, puis Isolina se releva et, après une demi seconde, recommença à s'enfuir.

Ce n'était pas une raison suffisante ; elle ne voulait pas rester avec elle. Cette fille était folle, elle l'avait enlevée à Asami et maintenant elle ne savait même pas comment la retrouver. Comment avait-elle pu laisser cela se produire ? Pourquoi la jeune femme n'était-elle pas venue la chercher ? L'avait-elle finalement abandonnée ?

Alors que ces terribles pensées bouleversaient son esprit de jeune enfant, Reena atterrit juste devant elle, avec sa maitrise de l'Air, empêchant son avancée.

« Allez, joue avec moi », lança-t-elle, en même temps.

Mais, paniquée, Isolina s'arrêta immédiatement, et, fermant obstinément les yeux, elle fit un mouvement brusque en direction du ciel. Instantanément, une coquille de glace se forma autour d'elle.

Recroquevillée, les mains sur sa tête, la petite fille aux yeux bleus se laissa tomber par terre, cachée au sein même de son propre corps, comme une tortue dans sa carapace. C'était mieux comme ça. Cette fille ne l'embêterait pas. Elle pourrait attendre qu'Asami vienne la chercher. Pourquoi mettait-elle tant de temps ?

« Hé ! C'est pas drôle, se plaignit Reena, en donnant des petits coups à la glace, comme si elle toquait à une porte.

\- Je ne suis pas drôle ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! rétorqua Isolina, sortant sa tête de son nid pour lui hurler dessus avec colère.

\- C'est faux. Tu es drôle. Les maitres sont cools. Je suis cool. »

Reena sauta sur la coquille de glace et attendit. Elle laissa ses pieds se balancer et taper à répétition contre la paroi de glace ; ce qui énerva drôlement Isolina qui se demandait quand elle allait enfin la laisser tranquille. Mais apparemment, c'était pas vraiment au programme, puisqu'elle se remit à parler :

« Dis, Isolina, si je te fais sortir de là, tu joueras avec moi ?

\- Tu peux pas traverser la glace, grogna le maitre de l'Eau.

\- Mais et si j'y arrive ? »

Isolina ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait rien à fiche de si elle y arrivait ou pas. Ce n'était ses affaires.

« Allez, Isolina, dis-moi ! Je veux que tu sois mon amie, réaffirma Reena, s'allongeant sur la glace et regardant Isolina la tête en bas.

\- Pourquoi ? redemanda-t-elle, en regardant Reena à travers la glace, les sourcils froncés.

\- Paaaaaaarce queeeeee !… Pourquoi je dois te donner une raison ? Les autres ne demandent pas ça...

\- Pourquoi ils ne demandent pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je suppose qu'ils ne se posent pas la question.

\- D'accord…

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas être mon amie ? »

Isolina ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais le comportement de la jeune maitre de l'Air n'avait certainement pas aidé.

« Tu me le diras si je t'atteins, d'accord ? »

La fille aux yeux bleus ne répondit toujours pas. Pourquoi ne laissait-elle tout simplement pas tomber ?

« D'accord, alors faisons ça ! décida d'elle-même Reena.

\- Tu n'y arriveras jamais, répéta Isolina, convaincue.

-Mais si! sourit-elle en sautant du bloc de glace. »

Isolina la suivit des yeux, à la fois curieuse et sceptique.

La maitre de l'Air s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Quand elle se retourna, elle avait une expression fière et confiante sur le visage. Isolina haussa un sourcil.

Reena sourit, prenant une position de combat : un pied derrière elle et ses bras bougeant légèrement pour faire venir l'air à elle. Après quelques secondes de chorégraphie silencieuse, où seules les feuilles des arbres chantaient la mélodie du vent, elle fit brusquement un tour sur elle-même et poussa un torrent de vent vers le bloc de glace. Un tornade verticale d'air continu heurta le bloc de glace, qui ne bougea pas, pas même d'un millimètre.

« Je te l'avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas », déclara Isolina, un peu soulagée quand même.

Mais à cause du bruit du vent et de sa profonde concentration, Reena ne répondit pas. Elle continua à maitriser l'Air et au bout de quelques secondes, quelques gouttes d'eau coulèrent le long du bloc de glace.

La jeune maitre de l'Eau suivit ces petites gouttes des yeux ; bientôt, elles furent suivies par de nombreuses autres.

« Comment tu fais ça ? » demanda Isolina en regardant Reena qui était concentrée.

La petite fille aux yeux bleus continua de regarder la maitre de l'Air, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, jusqu'à atteindre le bloc de glace. Quand il fut à portée de main, elle le frappa fort avec la paume de sa main, faisant craqueler le mur de glace. Le vent se dissipa alors, ne laissant que le silence envahir ces lieux.

Isolina avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle regarda la main de Reena se retirer.

« Tu ne l'as pas traversé, remarqua Isolina presque dans un murmure, même si elle était très impressionnée.

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini », dit Reena avec un sourire narquois.

Elle maitrisa l'Air une nouvelle fois, concentrant son énergie sur la partie craquelée de la coque de glace. L'air engouffra dans les interstices, les rendant de plus en plus grands au fur et à mesure que l'air s'y frottait. Et bientôt, il y a eu un trou dans la glace, assez grand pour que Reena puisse y passer sa main.

« J't'ai eue ! dit-elle en la touchant, excitée et enthousiaste d'avoir réussi cet exploit. Tu veux bien jouer avec moi maintenant ? »

Isolina la regarda étrangement. C'était quoi son problème à la fin ?

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu m'as dit que tu me dirais pourquoi tu ne veux pas être mon amie, rappela la fille d'Opal, en sortant sa main du refuge d'Isolina.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça… tu l'as dit toi-même.

\- Allez ! se plaignit le jeune maître de l'Air. Faut vraiment que je fasse fondre toute la glace ?

\- Comment tu fais ça ? demanda Isolina, ignorant la question.

\- Quoi ?

\- Faire fondre la glace. Tu n'es pas un maitre du Feu…

\- Si je te dis, tu joueras avec moi ? »

Isolina ne répondit pas : elle n'aimait toujours pas l'idée. Et elle ne comprenait toujours pas son insistance. Mais elle voulait comprendre… Comprendre comment fonctionnait cette fille qui avait fait fondre sa glace !

« Tu peux changer la température de l'eau, non ? Je peux faire la même chose avec l'Air, expliqua Reena, même si elle était à peu près sûre de ne rien en tirer. Et mon père est un maitre de la Lave ! Alors, j'ai appris à le rendre encore plus chaud que les autres maitres de l'Air ! »

Après cette explication, les deux petites filles se dévisagèrent l'une l'autre pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Reena ne s'avance soudainement, collant son œil au trou dans la glace.

« Tu veux jouer maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, encore une fois.

À ce moment-là, la maitre de l'Eau soupira et la glace fondit.

« D'accord », murmura-t-elle, presque contrainte et forcée.

Non, elle ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt d'avoir des amis ou de jouer, mais il fallait avouer que cette fille avait fait beaucoup d'efforts — elle avait même percé son mur de glace ! —, donc elle voulait bien lui donner une petite chance.

Reena écarquilla les yeux. Vraiment, au point où elle en était, elle ne s'y attendait plus ! Alors, plus heureuse et enthousiaste que jamais, elle sauta, s'envolant dans les airs, avec un « yay ! ». Quand elle atterrit, elle prit la main d'Isolina, avec un sourire à éclipser le soleil.

« Viens ! » ajouta-t-elle en l'entrainant avec elle.

La petite maitre de l'Eau se raidit. Elle résista à l'envie de retirer la main et la gifler grâce à sa maitrise. Au lieu de cela, elle demanda juste :

« On va où ?

\- À mon endroit préféré, bien sûr ! »

Bien sûr… Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non, mais Asami lui avait dit de faire des efforts avec les autres, alors elle pouvait au moins essayer. Elle ne savait encore pas si elle appréciait Reena, mais ça pourrait être amusant d'être avec elle.

* * *

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Isolina et Reena, fit semblant de remarquer Asami, bien qu'elle les guettait depuis un moment déjà.

\- Laisse-la vivre, conseilla Opal.

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse-les tranquilles. Reena et Isolina. Ça va bien se passer.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Isolina n'est pas très bonne pour s'entendre avec les autres…

\- Si tu la mets dans cette case, elle n'y arrivera jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas que je l'ai mise dans une case, c'est juste qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas aux autres. Je suis même surprise que Reena ait réussi à l'emmener avec elle…

\- Reena est très têtue et elle aime les défis. Elle veut généralement être amie avec tout le monde.

\- Elle a toujours été très sociable.

\- Oui… alors si quelqu'un peut toucher Isolina, c'est Reena. Fais-lui confiance.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fais pas confiance, c'est juste que… »

Elle s'arrêta là, alors que Reena et Isolina entraient dans son champ de vision.

La fille la plus âgée tirait Isolina par la manche, sautillant de temps en temps. La fille aux yeux bleus semblait disposée à la suivre, même si elle avait le visage renfrogné. Asami aurait ri si elle n'avait pas été aussi surprise.

Isolina tapota l'épaule de Reena et celle-ci se retourna. Elle lui dit quelques mots et la jeune maître de l'Air la relâcha. Alors, la fille aux yeux bleus se rapprocha d'Asami. Elle s'arrêta devant elle, regardant presque honteusement le sol, et tira sur ses vêtements, comme si la jeune femme ne l'avait pas déjà remarquée. La femme aux yeux verts s'agenouilla.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Reena veut m'emmener à son endroit préféré… je peux y aller ? demanda-t-elle, en regardant sur le côté et tenant son coude avec sa main.

\- Bien sûr, tant qu'elle ne t'emmène pas dans un endroit dangereux, répondit la jeune adulte avec une voix douce.

\- D'accord… »

Isolina jeta un coup d'œil vers le visage de la jeune femme, déformé par la tendresse et la fierté. Elle embrassa rapidement Asami sur la joue, et cette dernière sourit.

« Vas-y », dit-elle doucement.

Mais alors qu'Isolina repartait, Reena arriva comme une bombe et percuta Asami de plein fouet. Cette dernière tomba en arrière, amortissant sa chute avec ses mains. Reena était par terre avec elle.

« Fais attention, Reena ! gronda-t-elle, gentiment. Tu n'as plus quatre ans.

\- Alors je ne peux plus te faire un câlin ? demanda la fille d'Opal, en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas te précipiter vers moi comme ça. Mais bien sûr, tu me peux faire un câlin. »

Isolina n'était cependant pas très d'accord. Alors, elle écarta Reena d'Asami, en la tirant et lui dit :

« On y va ? »

Sa question ressemblait plus à une affirmation, mais la maitre de l'Air ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle lui sourit simplement, reprit sa main, et elles repartirent jouer.

Voyant cela, Asami sourit.

« Un peu d'aide ? » demanda Opal, en lui tendant la main.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs la saisit et se releva.

« Merci, lui dit-elle.

\- Je t'en prie. Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien. Il faut que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance des fois ! »

Asami rit.

« Je m'excuse, Opal, d'avoir jamais douté de toi !

\- Ah, je préfère ! dit cette dernière, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Korra arriva à ce moment-là. Elle surprit Asami, en se glissant derrière elle et en l'étreignant par derrière.

« Quel exploit as-tu réussi, Opal ! Arracher un rire à cette gente demoiselle ! dont le cœur appartient à une autre que moi, je le crains, dit Korra.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? gloussa le PDG, à cause du soudain lyrisme de sa femme.

\- À peine. T'as passé ta soirée à penser à Isolina, et tu m'as complètement oubliée. Et moi qui pensais que j'étais l'amour de ta vie ! C'est vexant. Je me suis fait battre par une gamine en plus !

\- Oh, mais arrête donc, fit semblant de s'exaspérer Asami, en se tournant et en embrassant sa femme. Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui comptes autant pour moi.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est complètement vrai ça ? demanda-t-elle, en regardant Isolina qui observait Reena chahuter sur un toit et lui faire signe de monter avec elle. »

Asami suivit son regard et vit Isolina secouer la tête, les mains sur les hanches. Elle pointa une voie plus sûre et Reena atterrit à ses côtés, commençant à partir avec elle dans cette direction.

« Peut-être qu'une certaine petite de cinq ans a fini par voler une partie de mon cœur… avoua Asami, en redirigeant son regard vers sa femme. C'est mal, tu penses ?

\- Pas du tout, dit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau. »

Elle prit ensuite la main d'Asami, et elles rejoignirent Opal. Elle les avait laissé discuter et parlait dorénavant avec Wing, Wei, et Bolin qui faisait des grands gestes, ralliant du monde autour de lui. Il était sûrement en train de raconter une histoire épique à la Bumi. Ses talents d'acteur lui servaient au moins à ça.

Finalement, cette fête ne s'était pas passée aussi mal qu'Asami avait pu l'imaginer. Ça s'était même largement mieux passé qu'elle l'aurait cru.

La nuit, quand elles rentrèrent, Isolina était épuisée, mais portait un léger sourire aux lèvres quand elle s'endormit dans la voiture. Sûrement, une nouvelle parenthèse venait de s'ouvrir. Et une bonne, qui pourrait sûrement leur permettre d'apprendre plus de choses sur cette mystérieuse petite fille.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce serait sympa de me laisser une review, parce que comme toujours les français de AO3 sont muets. Mais bon, merci pour le lecture quand même !
> 
> À plus !
> 
> Lion


End file.
